Tower of Terror
by DarkGirlRavenGrayson
Summary: Raven & Robin are home when the others get 'Wicked Scary 3', so he makes his move on Raven. Her emotions come out, she loses her powers & the Tower turns into a horror house. Until she accepts & admits she loves him no ones getting in... or out.
1. Chapter 1: Treats & Thoughts

Ah, a story for Halloween, my first holiday one. I have such a good idea for this story. I don't know if it will be finished in time for Halloween exactly, so that is why I'm starting early. So, that wasn't the summary I wanted, but that was all that could fit in that stupid box, so yeah. There's more I wanted to type and inform you on, but it just couldn't fit. Stupid summary box. 

Oh yeah, and this is a really short chapter, so I'm sorry if it was too short for anyone out there. These chapters may be shorter based on how I break it down, so I just thought that I'd let you know.

Now, onto the story! Here we go!

Oh, wait. Before I can do that I have to put in this stupid disclaimer up.

I do not own the Titans. There, I said it. It's out in the open now!

* * *

**Tower of Terror**

**Chapter 1: Treats and Thoughts**

Raven was in the Main Room reading, or at least trying to. It was hard for her to focus and concentrate on her book with so many distractions.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were the closets to her, as she was floating beside the sofa in her lotus position. They were playing a new video game that Beast Boy had just bought and were yelling rude remarks at each other. Then one of them would mumble something when the other gained the lead. This went back and forth for some time.

Starfire was in the kitchen, attempting to make the traditional 'Earth food' she had said earlier. You could hear random pots and pans banging and once in a while she would shriek because something would burn, or she'd actually do it right. She was making many things and trying to do them all at once.

Robin was typing away at his laptop and at the same time blasting music out of its speakers. Raven could have sworn she could see the Tower vibrating, and everything else in it. How could he do such work with that noise ringing in his ears? Raven sighed and gave up reading. She closed her book with a satisfying bang.

She made her way to the kitchen, floating past Robin on her way there. Using her power, she flicked the power to the volume switch off and continued to the kitchen in search of some of her herbal tea. Raven could suddenly sense Robin was confused, not knowing how his music had shut off unexpectedly, but then he shrugged it off. Raven smiled when she heard him go back to typing, happy she didn't have to listen to that dreaded music any longer.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, Starfire flew over to her. She was as happy and bubbly as ever.

"Hello friend Raven! Would you like to try one of my apples covered with the sticky coating of caramel?" she asked Raven, pulling a tray up to her friends face from nowhere. Granny Smith Apples glistened with the caramel on top. Popsicle sticks stuck through the middle of each apple. They actually looked good, and they were very tempting, but Raven shook her head no. But then she smiled up to her friend in appreciation. Starfire was always thinking of others.

Raven then continued to the cabinet where her mug was. But before she got there, she wondered how Starfire had made such good-looking food. She was known for making horrible concoctions that would make even Beast Boy turn greener then usual. Her eyebrows furrowed up in confusion, but then her expression changed to a smile when she saw a cookbook on the counter top in the corner of the kitchen. Typical Starfire.

Raven finally got to her destination and took out her black mug with the word Wicked on it, from the play. (Saw that play, it was awesome. It only seemed fit to make Raven see it and then purchase the mug there. She would have liked it if she saw it, so yeah.) She filled her cup with water and put it into the microwave.

Raven looked at Starfire again, who now was taking out some candy and then put some finishing touches on the caramel apples. Why was Starfire making caramel apple-oh. Right…Halloween was tomorrow, and there were only a couple of hours left till midnight. She wondered what stupid activates Beast Boy would want to do. Surely Starfire would back them up, not knowing any better.

When the water was boiling and she had brewed in the mix, she grabbed her mug and floated back to the living area. She sat on the couch and watched Beast Boy and Cyborg battle it out on the video game.

"Dude, how do you keep passing me up?!?" Beast Boy shouted, attempting to pass Cyborg's blue and white car once again, only to fail. He growled and focused back on the game. Starfire then appeared in the room with her creations and other Halloween treats.

"Hello friends! I have made the apples of caramel and have purchased many candies, including the corn that is indeed candy and not the vegetable and the suckers that are not stupid people of Earth, but deliciously flavored circles on a stick. These are traditional, yes?" She told everyone sweetly.

"Looks like I win again BB!" Cyborg mocked his green friend. He then turned his attention to Starfire, who was now beside them.

"Those actually look good Star. But what did you do to them to make them likeable to aliens? Are those apples filled with your nasty pudding?" Beast Boy asked as he looked at the food suspiciously from every angle.

"Nothing. And no, I did not put my traditional tamaranian pudding into the traditional earth apples of caramel. I used the book for cooks and followed all of its instructions for making these." She told them.

"Well then thanks for the food!" Cyborg thanked his alien friend as he took a caramel apple off of the tray. Beast Boy took one too along with tons of candy. Raven said she'd stick with her herbal tea and Robin took a handful of candy corn out of courtesy.

"That's right!" Beast Boy suddenly exclaimed, making everyone, even Raven, look at him in surprise. "Tomorrow's Halloween!"

Everyone sighed and sweat dropped.

"How could you forget that? And didn't we establish that this morning that Halloween was tomorrow?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I just forgot. Hey, what are we going to do to celebrate?" Beast Boy asked everyone.

"Oh, I did not know that we celebrated for the Halloween. Please, what do you do on this occasion?" Starfire asked, truly curious at what took place on this occasion.

"Eat candy, have parties, candy, more candy…" Beast Boy was telling her, eyes why as he dreamed of all of the candy and ate it at the same time.

"Let us celebrate with a party!" Starfire exclaimed as she flew up into the air with glee. Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped up on the couch, liking her idea.

"Too much to plan, too little time." Raven stated flatly from their right on the couch. She didn't even glance up from her mug to look at them as she took a sip.

"She's right." Robin agreed. This made the trio come down.

"Then lets go trick-or-treating. What better way to get some more candy." Beast Boy told them.

"You don't need anymore candy, trust me." Raven said. "You're already too hyper as it is."

"Well I know what we could be. We could be the people from 'The Wizard of OZ', 'cause Raven could be the wicked witch of the west!" Beast Boy shot back as he stuck his tongue out at the Goth.

"Real mature." She simply stated, sarcasm evident in her voice. She rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window.

"Yeah BB, we're a little too old for that." Cyborg said to him. Beast Boy huffed and plopped back down on the couch. Starfire and Cyborg followed suit and sat down next to him on either side.

Raven then finally looked up from her still seaming mug of tea to her friends. They were sitting beside her, sulking. What was with them and wanting to celebrate? It seemed pointless to her, but they weren't like her. She sighed and stood up, putting her mug on the coffee table in front of her in the process. She walked in front of them, putting her hands on her hips as she started to talk.

"How about we watch a movie or two?" Raven found herself saying.

At the mention of something fun for the holiday, the three teens on the couch, looked up and smiled. They then got up at once and ran towards Raven.

"Good thinking my little sis! Now we should celebrate with some waffles!" Cyborg told her, messing with Raven's hair.

"Come on Rae, pick out a movie with me!" Beast Boy said, tugging at her cape eagerly.

"Oh, I am most delighted and surprised at your suggestion dear friend!" Starfire merely said as she flew up to her only girl friend on the team. As soon as she made it to her she gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Everyone…off. I need…oxygen." Raven managed to say with everyone on top of her, suffocating her. Everyone immediately got off of her and sweat dropped from the excited three friends. They then zoomed over to their leader.

"Robin, can we watch a mega movie marathon for Halloween!?! It was Raven's idea!" They said in unison. Robin looked up from his laptop to see three faces in front of him with huge grins on their faces. Robin tried not to laugh as he answered.

"Yeah guys." He said, and then turned to Raven who was now in the kitchen refilling her mug with tea. "You suggested the movies, Rae?" Robin asked her, sounding surprised. She nodded her head.

"Better then trick-or-treating, and Beast Boy doesn't need anymore candy Boy Blunder." She told him flatly before picking up her tea and heading to the door. Hearing her use the nickname she made up for him made him smile.

"It's late. I'm going to bed." She informed them. "Just decide any movies without me."

Everyone watched as she left.

"She said we could pick whatever movies we wanted without her assistance." Starfire told them, repeating what Raven had said.

A smile suddenly appeared on Beast Boy's face, showing of his sharp eyeteeth.

"I have the perfect movies…"

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

Okay, so that was it for now. I wonder what Beast Boy is thinking of for the movies…you'll find out in my next update! And Raven is realizing something wrong is going on when she thinks something she never thought possible!

So much happening, so little time! What's a girl to do?

-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14


	2. Chapter 2: Love is in My Head

The second chapter is up! Yeah! Go me! Okay, now I'm relaxed. Sorry for the awkwardness…

Anyway, this is when we find out what movies the Titans will be watching and what is going on in our favorite Goth's head. Now does that not sound cool?

All righty then, lets get started with the story. Oh, and like I said before, these chapters are a little short. Sorry if you don't like that.

Oh and when characters are thinking, the words they think will be in italics. I was going to make it so that when Raven talked to her emotions, they were too, but I'm deciding against that for now. It would just get too confusing! Maybe I'll do it later.

And I do not own the Titans! What don't you people understand by 'NOT'?!?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Love is in My Head**

"What?" Raven demanded, trying to sound calm as she attempted to keep her cool.

It was the next morning and everyone was at the table in the kitchen eating breakfast just like any other morning in the Tower. After Robin once again stopped Beast Boy and Cyborg's food fight about meat and tofu for breakfast and Raven convinced Starfire that mustard was not the best thing to eat now, but instead to save it for lunch, everything had gone quiet. Then Raven had asked them what movies they were going to watch. Beast Boy told her and that is when Raven had cried out.

"What's the matter Rae? Scared now are we?" Beast Boy asked her mockingly in a teasing voice as he turned one of his arms into an octopus tentacle and wrapped it around her shoulder. Raven turned to the small green boy beside her and glared at him, her amethyst eyes turning blood red. Beast Boy yelped back in fear and let go of Raven quickly as he changed his arm back. Her eyes went back to normal and the kitchen was silent once again.

"So…sure we want to watch a Wicked Scary movie marathon?" Cyborg asked everyone for Raven's sake.

They all nodded their heads yes and Raven sighed in defeat. She knew that she had watched the original before, but the sequels? At least she could control her powers better now. She was sure everything would be fine, but just to make sure she would meditate before.

"Friend Raven, it is okay with you as well?" Starfire questioned her friend in concern. She knew how hard it was for her to keep her emotions inside; especially since that day they had switched bodies. She had defiantly learned a lot about Raven then. She wanted what was best for all of her friends.

"Yes, Star. We can watch the Wicked Scary movies…I'll be fine." She said slowly, unsure of her own words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah, Rae's okay. She's got heroes to protect her." Robin said, winking at her as he grinned. She glared at him but then grinned back before going back to eating her waffles, compliments of Cyborg. Robin could get so cocky sometimes.

'_But I like everything about him anyway…whoa! Did I just seriously just think that? No Raven, bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! BAD!'_ she scolded herself. Where had that come from?

She quickly shook the thought from her head and finished her waffles and herbal tea. She needed to get to her room to meditate. She seriously needed to know what was going on inside her head and where that thought had come from.

"I'll be in my room meditating if you need me, so don't need me." Raven told them in her trademark monotone voice. She got up out of her chair before anyone could argue with her and picked up her plate and glass. She dropped it into the sink and then headed out the door and into the hallway.

Raven exhaled as soon as she was deep in the halls of the Tower. What was with her? And where had that thought come from?

When Raven finally got to her room, she closed her door quickly and got onto her bed in her lotus position. She then levitated off of it and hovered in the air. She chanted her mantra and went to Nevermore.

* * *

Raven dropped from the sky and landed on her feet onto the ground, landing in a kneeling position (Like when she landed on the ground in front Beast Boy and Cyborg in the episode 'Nevermore') as she looked at her surroundings. She stood up and immediately knew this was Happy's territory. She knew this because it was bright; there were pink trees everywhere and flying cupcakes. Suddenly, Happy appeared and ran over to Raven as soon as she saw here.

"Hey girl! What's up?" she asked Raven cheerfully.

"Nothing much. Anyway…has anything weird been going on lately around here?" Raven asked her over excited emotion. Happy nodded and ran like an airplane (Also a scene from 'Nevermore') to the first forbidden door. Raven sighed and reluctantly followed slowly behind.

"Intelligence said something's awoken and has ordered an urgent meeting. That's where I was heading before I ran into you!" Happy yelled, well, happily.

Raven looked at her knew surroundings and saw a gray and dreary place with floating rocks everywhere and the sky was dark with stars and weird red circles in places as well. She figured this to be Timid's space, but no one was there. She must have already left.

"Come on, we have to go to the next forbidden door to get to Intelligence's room." Happy shouted as she continued to run straight ahead quickly. Raven had to change her pace to a sprint in order to keep up with her. They ran across the rocks and had to fly and jump a couple of times when the rocks were farther apart to get to the other side.

Raven and Happy finally made it, and yet another forbidden door was in front of them. Raven through first, and Happy happily followed.

When they entered, they were in a library basically. Shelves as high as the sky were jammed with books and there were many rows and aisles of them, along with elegant cherry wood tables and big brown leather comfy chairs that looked like you could just sink into them. Raven recognized this as Intelligence's room. Happy had been right about this being her place. The two of them then turned a corner to see the rest of her emotions surrounding the smart one. Happy and Raven then walked up to them and joined the crowd.

"What's going on Intelligence?" Raven asked, having to shout over her other bickering emotions to be heard by the yellow-cloaked one. They stepped aside to make an aisle in front of her, so she could see Intelligence. She repositioned her glasses and then began when everyone else quieted down.

"It seems that one of your emotions can no longer stay dormant. She wishes to come out and that is why you've been feeling different and had that thought outburst at breakfast." She told Raven. "She wants to be used."

Raven gulped. She think she knew which emotion was bugging her.

"Raven…meet Love." Intelligence said as she stepped aside to reveal a girl in a periwinkle color cloak. She smiled at Raven and then approached her.

"Raven, do you know why I'm here?" Love asked simply.

"Because…I…like someone…" Raven guessed, trying not to blush as she thought about him.

"Very good. Now, I've been here in Nevermore all along. You just always dismissed me and thought that you could keep it that way so not to disturb the balance in the Tower and mess up friendships. _'That probably could have evolved…' _" She said under her breath so no one could hear. "But you did like someone before I decided to come. I'm here to give you that boost because your feelings for this boy are getting stronger and are growing between a bond that you share. You can feel it, can't you? And you do like him more then ever, don't you?" Love explained, looking at Raven seriously now. Raven then turned her head to the left, attempting to avoid Love's eyes.

"No, I do not." She lied, twiddling with a lock of her violet hair. Love looked at her doubtfully.

"Raven, you're trying to lie about someone you love to LOVE! She's the one that knows your true feelings on this subject!" Intelligence stammered. "I'm not stupid! In fact, I'm brilliant! I could you many other words to replace brilliant, but we don't have time to recite apart of the dictionary! So stop lying!"

"I…I know. But I don't love him…it's just…a crush." She told them, hoping they'd buy it.

"We're not as naïve or stupid as Starfire, but if you say so…" Rage piped up suddenly.

Raven sighed. She couldn't love Robin, she didn't love Robin…right? Uh! Of course not!

"I have a question." Happy suddenly said. Everyone turned to look at the usually hyper girl.

"Does this mean that I can be happy that Raven finally loves some one?" Happy asked sheepishly as she looked at the ground and kicked at the carpeting. Everyone just stared at her for a while.

"Umm…Happy…you're always happy. So why are you asking? What kind of question is that?" Intelligence questioned. Happy looked up and smiled.

"Oh right! Duh! How could I forget?" she cheered. "Yeah! Rae is in love!!! Rae is in love!!!" she sang.

"Uh, no! I am not in love!" she shouted above the singing girl and the other ones that had decided to join her. "I can't be…that can't happen. It…it couldn't have happened." _'How did it happen?'_ she thought to herself.

She was thinking all of this until there was a knock at her door. Raven was then pulled out of her thoughts and Nevermore and back into the real world. She opened her eyes finally and suddenly fell on her bed with a plop.

"Raven, it's Robin. Just letting you know that we're going to start the movie as soon as everyone is all in the Main Room." He told her, still slightly knocking on the door. Raven immediately jumped off of her bed and in front of her mirror. She took out a brush and brushed her hair quickly until it was silky smooth.

She realized that she hadn't changed into her pajamas yet, and decided that she wanted to at least be comfortable during the movie. She knew everyone else would be as well. So she threw her outfit aside and put on one of her midnight blue skinny strap tank tops and matching short boy shorts. She loved them. They were so comfy. She then quickly grabbed a white robe that went to her mid thigh and carelessly threw it on. She then took a deep breath before repeating her mantra once. She walked over to her door and opened it. There, Robin stood before her, and in his pajamas too. He wore only red boxers. Both of them just stared at each other in deep thought.

'_Wow. Robin has such nice abs. His body is so toned. God, he's so hot…NO! God, I've got to stop thinking like that!'_ Raven thought as she looked at his upper half, transfixed.

'_Wow. Raven's body is so awesome. She has to wear things like that more often around the Tower.' _Robin thought as he thought about her and looked her over. _'Too bad she's wearing that robe, even though it is white. But it isn't see though white. At least she didn't tie it yet…' _

Both of them continued to study each other's body for who knows how long. Finally, Raven snapped out of the hypnotic spell Love had put over her and her eyes went from his chest to his face.

"Robin. We can go now." she managed to say. He then shook his head quickly and looked into her eyes as well. He smiled at her and replied.

"Hey. Oh yeah. Let's go." He told her as the pair both headed down the hall.

As they went, Raven could hear arguing going on inside her head and sighed. She could her Happy's singing, Intelligence reading off things to the others, Rage's complaining on how stupid and pointless this whole thing was, and Love's coxing to tell Robin that she loved him.

'_This is going to be a long night.'_ She thought.

End Chapter

* * *

End Chapter

Oh, okay. So how was it? I think that this is pretty good…

So, now what is Raven going to do now that here feelings for the Boy Wonder are getting stronger and stronger by the minute? And what about the fact that her emotions won't leave her alone? And now she has a new emotion she never thought that she could posses. Wow. Poor Raven.

Next chapter should be coming soon, I think…

So now Raven is going to have to watch the movies, and then the sequel! Will she be able to handle it all? What's Robin thinking as well? You saw that thought that he had about Raven, so what will he do?

You will find out in the next update! Review please!

-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14


	3. Chapter 3: Movie Madness, Funny Feelings

Ah, yes. The 3rd chapter has arrived. You are all probably very happy, am I not right? Of course I'm right. I bet you all are screaming with excitement as you are reading this, knowing you will find out soon what is to happen. Well, I should just stop typing her and let you read the story. And since I'm so awesome, I will. So enjoy!

Oh, yeah. Man, I hate this disclaimer! If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times! I DO NOT OWN THE TITANS OR ANYTHING THAT AFFILIATES WITH THEM!!! There, how do you like me now?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Movie Madness and Funny Feelings**

There was an uncomfortable silence as Robin and Raven walked down the halls of Titans Tower. Raven just couldn't stop thinking about Robin. It was like it was _'The Robin Show' _that played in her mind twenty-four / seven. She couldn't make it stop and it was really getting on her nerves.

Robin on the other hand, was thinking of Raven. She was just so…wow. He didn't know how to explain it. He didn't think that he could possibly like Raven…right? He didn't know what it was, but he was just too afraid to talk to her when they were alone. He used to have been able too, but now, everything felt different when he was around her. Like the Boy Wonder who wasn't afraid of anything and protected the city for a living was gone and was replaced by Richard Grayson, the average teenage boy. But like Raven? Impossible…right? She was just a friend. A really good friend. But, wasn't there a saying that two birds of a feather flock together? Uh! His head hurt badly.

He breathed in deeply when they finally made it to the doors of the Main Room.

When Robin and Raven got down there and opened the doors to the room, it was filled with pandemonium.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing about snacks and food to eat for the movie. Beast Boy had on long pajama pants and a t-shirt that were both green with yellow bananas on them. Cyborg had on long blue pajama pants and a long sleeved blue pajama shirt that button up and that had stripes going down vertically. They were running around the Main Room and kitchen, throwing food at each other. Food of all kinds was everywhere and neither of the boys were letting up. They were yelling things at one another and sticking out their tongues, being really immature.

Starfire had on pink and orange pajamas. It was a pink nightgown that went down to her knees and had orange polka spots on it. It was a tank top sleeved kind. She was trying to help and was attempting to put the D.V.D in the player, but she had no idea how to work the controller. There were too many buttons. She dropped it on the ground in frustration and said some things very loud and very fast in Tamaranian. She then turned around to face the sofa and screeched, seeing her beloved pet Silky had started chewing on the edge of the U-shaped sofa.

Starfire pulled her pet away and started scolding him, when she suddenly got hit in the head with some slimy white tofu. She turned to see Beast Boy and Cyborg who had stopped their feud for a moment. She spotted a handful of tofu in the green boys hand and her eyes narrowed to a considerably small size. She set her pet down on the floor gently and looked back at the two boys. They could have sworn they could see heat radiating off of her and screamed when they started being chased by the infuriated alien princess.

Both Raven and Robin sighed and sweat dropped. Leave these three alone for only a couple minutes would equal disaster. Big mistake.

"Enough you guys. ENOUGH!!!" Robin yelled. Yet the trio refused to stop and ignored their leader. Raven smiled, knowing Robin's usual 'tough leader' charade wasn't working, and she stepped in.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthous!" she shouted as black aura surrounded her hands. Suddenly it was around the three and they were pulled apart. She then made three bubbles and each of them got trapped in one, unable to get out. Raven breathed in deeply, happy the noise had ceased. She rubbed her temples before summoning the bubbles containing her friends in front of Robin and herself.

"Stop you useless bickering and clean this place up. You don't, and I'm officially canceling this movie night." Raven told them firmly, threatening the team of a funless night.

All of them fell silent in their little black bubbles and then mumbled their apologizes to the Goth. Then they promised her that they'd clean up. She smiled and the black bubbles holding the three disappeared, making them all fall to the floor. Robin was impressed. Raven had such authority.

'_And an awesome body and beautiful big eyes…wait. Did I…I really did just think that didn't I? Who am I kidding? Why do I keep pretending? I can't lie to myself. I think…I think that I love Raven.'_ He told himself as he watched the Empath float to the sofa. She levitated some tofu and candy into the trash as she made her way. She casually went over the top of the sofa and sat down, waiting for the others to finish cleaning.

* * *

When the rooms that had been torn though were restored, everyone sat on the sofa. (It went from one end: Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, and then Starfire.) Cyborg popped the disk in and pushed the play button before returning to his spot on the sofa. Within seconds, Raven could hear the familiar menacing music and the title appeared on the screen in what seemed like blood. Raven could already feel chills coming on.

Wicked Scary.

The movie started in the same way. There was the innocent family that was uncertain of their doom. The menacing monster and other gory stuff. Raven was prepared for all of this, but then gave out a little shriek when a close up of the green monster with mouths all over its body and octopus tentacles came. Everyone actually did.

Finally, after the movie ended, everyone exhaled. Raven hadn't blown anything up and everything had gone fine.

"Was that movie not awesome the second time around?!?" Beast Boy asked everyone, jumping up fro emphasis and cackling evilly.

"Sure, can we just get on to the sequel and get this over with?" Raven said, eyeing the television wearily.

"Why Rae? You do remember that we're here to protect you…" Robin told her as he bravely ran his exposed fingers up and down her arm. Even though it was covered with her white silk robe, Raven could still feel his touch. Raven shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip. She could feel Love wanting out so she could tell Robin how much she like him touching her. She repeated her mantra in her head.

'_I don't like him touching me…I don't like him touching me…I don't like him touching me…'_ she coached herself.

'_Oh yes you do…'_ came Love's voice in her head. She inwardly growled at her and stood up.

"I'm putting 'Wicked Scary II' in. I don't care if you're not in here, I'm getting this over with so I can go and read in my room alone." Raven told everyone as she popped in the movie disk. She grabbed the remote hastily and stormed over to the sofa. She sat down with a huff next to Robin once again and hit the play button before putting the remote on the table in front of the sofa. Beast Boy and Cyborg rushed to their spots as well with all the snacks that they could find in the Tower and the movie finally began.

Everyone was fine with the beginning, because nothing much happened. The family was still all there and it was pretty good in the beginning. But then they killed off the dad in such an ugly manner that everyone screamed. Raven grabbed the arm closest to hers and wrapped hers around it, clinging for dear life, totally terrified of everything happening on the television screen. She was fine with every other horror film and scary movie out there, but this one managed to scare the crap out of her. There were monsters and murderers from other horror movies out there, and that only made Raven scared of them now.

The movie finally ended about two hours later at 9:05 p.m. and everyone exhaled. That had been pretty wrong.

Raven finally turned to see that the arm she had been holding onto for the entire movie had been Robin's. Raven sweat dropped and she blushed before pulling away and standing up. She then went to the kitchen to look for something to do, other then thinking of the Boy Wonder.

Robin still sat there, a small smile appearing on his face. He'd have to remember to watch more scary movies with the team that had just come out to see if they would scare Raven. Then maybe he'd have her in his lap. He started to think more but that was cut short when Beast Boy started shouting.

"Okay, I'm going to get the third movie and more snacks, 'cause Cyborg and I kind of ate all of the snacks that we had in this Tower. Try not to miss me." he said, winking as he started for the door.

"Oh no man! I don't' trust you with snacks! You'll probably get soy cubes and tofu crap! And I'm not eating that stuff you call food, 'cause it isn't food! I don't even trust you to even finding the movie let alone the video store!" Cyborg told his short companion. "I'm coming with."

"I do not trust either of you! So may I go as well? Because I wish to get large amounts of the candy and corn of popping! I would like to experiment with my book for cooks some more and would be delighted to purchase ingredients for some more recipes as well." Starfire asked sweetly as she flew up to the two bickering boys, stopping their conversation.

Robin was trying to block them out, but found it very difficult. But he finally caught on that if those three were gone, then only two of the Titans would be in Titans Tower. Raven and himself. Robin jumped at his opportunity.

"Yes! I mean - that's a great idea guys. Someone has to watch you two to make sure that you don't start fighting in public and Star is a perfect peacemaker. You three go. I can man down the fort alone with Raven." Robin told them, urging them to go.

Raven's ears picked up the last part. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire were going to leave, meaning Robin and her would be alone. In the Tower. With no one else to distract her. And Love was on the verge of giving her away. She had to do something. This wasn't going to be good if they left.

"Wait, how about Starfire stays with you and I go? You how those three end up arguing and-" she started to say, but a certain masked boy interrupted her.

"No, Starfire can handle those two. And she wants to go and shop maybe to get some ingredients. We can't pass up on her making something actually edible. Those three can go and that's an order. Bye!" He told the three as he pushed them to the door. They finally made it to the door.

"Uh, Rob. I kind of need the car ke-"

"Here are the car keys Cyborg. Here you go! Have fun. Take as much time as you need and bring back A LOT of snacks. See you in a bit. BYE!" Robin shouted one last time before shutting the door in the three other Titan's faces. He exhaled and stood in front of the door for a while.

Raven sighed and sat down once again on the sofa and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. She had a feeling something was going to happen. And it wasn't a good thing.

* * *

End Chapter

I liked how I ended that. Robin was in such a rush! So know you know what he is thinking. And what Raven is still thinking. And that Robin has issues and talks fast when he is nervous.

Anyway…in the next chapter…you will see **a lot** of stuff happen. It will be the longest chapter by far so far. Raven is going to talk to her emotion that is bugging her most and things are going to start to happen between the birds in the Tower. What will this lead to? A whole lot of trouble! Hope that you liked it, and please review!

-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14


	4. Chapter 4: It Begins With a Kiss

Were you guys wondering at all what was gong to happen between Robin and Raven? Well, you are gong to find out what happens between the two in this chapter! And now I am proud to say that it is done.

And if anyone was wondering as well, I'm going to get back to the Halloween stuff at like the end of this chapter after all of the Raven and Robin stuff is done. Just thought that I'd let you know. It's not really Halloween related, but the scariness begins.

Oh, and just so you know, that the words in this chapter are slanted when the characters think to themselves or when Raven is talking to her emotions in Nevermore.

All right then, now that that is all said and done, I can get onto the story. I probably bored you to death with all of that, so here we go.

Okay, I do not own the Teen Titans or 'Charlie's Angels'. You'll get it once you read the story! So read on!

* * *

**Chapter 4: It Begins With a Kiss**

Raven looked over at Robin hesitantly, curious to why he had wanted her to stay and not Starfire. She thought that he would have quickly agreed when she had offered to go, jumping at the opportunity to be with Starfire. Why would he possible choose her over Star? Raven needed to think so she got into her lotus position and levitated off of the sofa, about one foot in the air. She said her mantra and made her way to Nevermore.

As soon as Raven got there, she found Love standing in front of her. She groaned.

'_Why are you complaining? You should be happy to get this opportunity. Just go with it…'_ Love's voice echoed through her head.

'_I am not complaining…'_ Raven said defiantly, defending herself. _'It's just…'_

'_What? It's just what? What is your problem!?! He's right there next to you, you two are the only ones in the Tower and all you can do is talk to me about how much you hate this situation. Well I have news for you! Stop thinking and act. Do something else for a change! Have some fun!'_ Love yelled.

Raven winced at her worlds. She knew Love wasn't right, but it did sound fun. This was a good thing and a bad thing…but what if she was wrong? What if Robin didn't like her at all and yet in fact liked Starfire instead? Or worse. What if she embarrassed herself in front of him by admitting her feelings? What if he didn't like her back at all? Could he possibly love someone as dark and mysterious as herself? What if he laughed in her face and told her how pathetic she was?

'_Just think about it…'_ Love said as she walked away and disappeared through one of the many forbidden doors, her periwinkle cloak swinging freely behind her.

Raven rubbed her temples in frustration, feeling a headache coming on from all of the thinking she was doing. She had so many questions, but wasn't getting any answers. Where was Intelligence when you needed her?

'_Right here.'_ A voice suddenly popped up, startling Raven. Intelligence appeared in front of her, glasses and all.

'_All right Ms. Smarty; I'm totally confused and would like some assistance. I want to tell Robin that I like him, but I can't take the chance of you guys going haywire. What do I do? I can't take it and I'm getting a headache and-'_

'_Whoa, slow down a minute Rae! We don't want Depression gaining any control or else we're ALL done for.'_ Intelligence interrupted. _'I would like to stay here for a little while longer…'_

'_I get it, I get it…but what do I do? I don't know what I want to do for once and this is a hard situation, and I can't think of a solution. Am I feeling okay?'_ Raven asked her yellow-cloaked emotion.

There was silence as none of them spoke. Raven stared intently at the girl before her, glaring in a way almost. She had an annoyed look on her face.

'_Oh, you're asking me? I'm not a mind reader.'_ Her emotion finally spoke as she crossed her arms over her chest. Raven sighed and merely shook her head. She then looked back at Intelligence and pointed to her head.

'_We're Empaths, remember?'_ Raven told her in a 'duh' voice. Intelligence scratched the back of her head sheepishly and her sweat dropped.

'_Oh right, yeah. Love is probably getting to me as well. Everything is going wacky here and you don't have as much power and control as you used to. That could be bad. No, scratch that. That IS a bad thing.'_ Intelligence said, gaining back her confidence and knowledge quickly.

'_Uh, why do these things always happen to me?'_ Raven asked, stress taking over her. She buried her face in her hands and let out a scream. Intelligence winced at the high-pitched noise that managed to escape, not even being muffled by her delicate hands.

'_You just reminded me of Happy when she turns sad or when she doesn't get something she wants. She cries and screams just like that.'_ Intelligence told her, snickering. Raven scowled at her.

'_And how is that funny?'_

'_I don't really know. I was just sort of in the moment, 'cause it was all serious and you sounded really childish.'_ Intelligence explained, smiling.

'_You have an answer for everything, don't you?'_ Raven commented, raising an eyebrow.

'_Yeah.'_ Intelligence responded. _'Now what do you plan on doing?'_

'_Uh, I thought that you were the one with all the bright ideas and answers?'_ Raven told her.

Intelligence sighed_. 'I know, I just don't have an answer for this. This isn't my area of expertise you know. But if you do want any help and advice at all, then I'd say listen to Love on this subject. She IS the expert after all.'_

'_I am NOT, I repeat, I am __**NOT **__going to that over obsessed love stricken emotion for any help what so ever. You have to help me.' _Raven begged. This was that first time that she had ever begged one of her emotions for any help.

'_The only advice I can give you is to do what your heart tells you, and not your brain for once. Your brain being me.'_ Intelligence advised, pointing at Raven's chest where her heart was. _'If you want to flirt, then flirt. Whatever your heart tells you, you should do. This is your life Raven.'_

'_I know, but I think…that it just isn't right. I could never do that. It's not in my nature. And, since when do you tell me to not listen to my brain or think? And I thought that I wasn't all right. What about you? You'd never tell me any of these things.'_ Raven asked.

'_Stop thinking.'_ Intelligence said firmly once again.

'_I can't do that! Don't you understand? You of all people should! What happens if I blow things up? And not just little things, but the world! I could blow it up just by a single thought or unleashing some emotion of love! What then? I couldn't live with myself knowing that I destroyed the world for my own personal reasons for wanting to love! Showing emotion is just out of the question when it comes to me!'_ Raven snapped at her now scared emotion. She took a couple of deep breaths and then realized what she had just done. She was getting out of control again. She quickly slapped her hands over her mouth, ashamed.

'_Raven; calm down. You don't want to let Rage out again.'_ Intelligence whispered almost fearfully.

Raven knew that Intelligence was right that things were getting out of hand now. Because of her newfound emotion Love, things were getting way out of hand around here and she did not have as much control as she used to.

'_I, I'm really sorry. I should know better then to yell at you like that.'_ Raven said softly.

'_It's okay. You are totally right. Damn, Love is getting to me today! You can't show emotion. Go with your head, don't listen to what Love or anyone else tells you. You can't fall for any of it. Keep your distance from Love or any feeling that she gives you. Don't show him or anyone else any feeling, nothing. Stick with me and you should be fine.'_ Intelligence told her gently, lifting her chin up so she could look into Raven's eyes. _'We're stronger then this. You and I are the only sensible people here. You can't let anyone else get you, all right?_'

Raven nodded her head and gave her smart self a small smile. She knew that Intelligence would be able to understand her no matter what and could help out. Maybe everything would be fine.

'_Now I want you to get out of here before anyone else decides to show up and read a book to get your mind straight and off anything else that your mind may linger too. Occupy yourself for a while. And drink some of your tea as well. That always helps and it's just so darn good.'_ Intelligence instructed.

'_Yes mommy dearest.'_ Raven told her in a child like voice, smiling. Intelligence could be so demanding sometimes.

'_Ha ha. Very funny. Now go.'_ Intelligence said, pointing the to the forbidden door to Raven's left. Raven did as she was told and walked over to it. She said her mantra once again as she went through, getting back to the real world and out of Nevermore.

**

* * *

**

Raven opened her eyes and sighed. She had to listen to Intelligence. She was the only voice of reason beside herself, and she didn't know what to do, so Intelligence was her only option. So she summoned a book to her side to get her mind off the Boy Wonder sitting beside her, flipping channels.

Raven then looked at the book that was now in her hands and sighed once again. It was one of the few fairytale like romance novels that she kept. What was with Love? It was like she was running on overdrive. She reluctantly opened her book and began reading the first page.

**Inside Robin's Little Head...**

I glanced at Raven out of the corner of my eye for what must have been about the millionth time that hour. She was still hovering in the air in her lotus position, only now she wasn't meditating anymore, she was reading. It was one of her many books, probably one she had read many times before.

Then it hit me. Here I was, alone in the Tower with Raven, on Halloween, with no one to interrupt me, and all I could think of doing at the moment was flipping channels on a television that I wasn't even paying any attention to. Gosh, maybe Cyborg's right. Maybe I do have problems…

But I could think about that later. This was my perfect opportunity to make a move on Raven. No one else was in the Tower to make me nervous if they walked in on us. And I had a lot of confidence. Now how to get her attention…

**Now Back To Normal Things...**

Raven was on about the fifth page of her book, bored out of her skull so far. She couldn't believe how sappy this story was, and even more surprising was that she had purchased a book like this.

It was about two teenage wizards who were attracted to each other. They went to their school to learn magic and whatnot. Raven hadn't gotten that far and that's all she had learned. But it was a really boring plot nether the less.

'_There are probably a lot of obstacles in the way preventing them from getting together, like family and friends and their ex's…' _Raven thought, already predicting the book. _'This book is so pointless, but maybe it's just because it has to do with love…uh! Stupid emotions…stupid love…stupid book…no wonder I hate it! I'm not allowed to feel what the stupid characters feel! Romance isn't bad, it's just I can't feel it. __**sigh**__ I wish I could…'_ Raven was thinking to herself.

As she continued to read (Reluctantly.), Robin continued to think. He finally smirked as he got up soundlessly and walked behind the sofa to where Raven was. He stared at the back of her head for a couple of seconds until finally shaking his thoughts and smirking evilly. He quickly wrapped his arms around her thin waist. Raven gasped out of surprise and dropped her book on the floor. Robin's smirk got wider, knowing he had scared her. He then yanked her backwards over the sofa where he had been standing and held her in the air, her back touching his exposed front.

Raven's eyes got big. What was Robin doing? Was he trying to scare the crap out of her, because it has worked!

"Robin, what are you doing?" she asked him. He could tell by her voice she was nervous and that only boosted his ego and confidence more.

"Just thought that I'd give my best friend a hug." He said, giving her white robe a cocky grin. Although she couldn't see it, she knew there was on plastered on his face.

"Robin, put me down!" she demanded, squirming in his arms. Her feet couldn't reach the ground and were dangling in the air, kicking at him. He chuckled at her failed attempts and his grip on her only got tighter.

She bit her bottom lip the second time that night. What was he doing? Did he want to die as soon as she got free? She didn't know if she could keep herself calm with him touching her like this much longer.

"Robin…" she said dangerously.

"Raven…" he replied just as dangerous. He was SO playing with fire. And everyone knows that when he or she plays with fire they get burned.

"Robin, you do know that you're playing with fire?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then you should put me down before you get burned." She told him threateningly, in a voice that would have made Satan himself go down on his knees and beg for mercy.

She heard him smirk. _'How can he be so calm and confident?_' she thought. He then leaned his mouth to be right by her ear. Before he spoke, he breathed on her, and she could feel his warm breath on her cool terrified skin.

"I like playing with fire Rae. I thought you of all people would know that by now."

He could feel her shiver under his touch and breath and he smirked once again.

"What? Are you telling me that you don't like these arrangements?" He asked her sweetly. Raven rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. Why was he so thick headed sometimes?

"No." she simply told him. Before she could say anything else though, Robin walked over back to the edge of the couch and pulled them both over as they rolled on the floor. Robin was now on top of her, giving her a trademark cocky grin, and she was under him. She scowled up at Robin.

"Okay, is this better?" he asked her innocently. She glared daggers at him and tried to get up, but he had pinned her shoulders down with his strong arms and wasn't giving in.

"No." she said again. Once again, Robin changed their position, only now so that she was on top, and he was on the bottom. And once again, she glared daggers at him. She didn't even notice their awkward position.

"Gee Raven. I didn't know you wanted me THIS bad." Robin told her, trying to hold back a chuckle, as his grin got bigger by the second. She raised an eyebrow in confusion until she looked down and noticed she was straddling him. She blushed a bright red, which only made Robin's grin get cockier and cockier and bigger and bigger. Raven growled in the back of her throat and glared at him.

Robin could see Raven fuming and thinking of ways to torture him for the rest of his life, but he didn't care. He was so going to be dead before morning most likely. He knew that she would kill Beast Boy, but would she kill him? He wanted to test her, to see how far he could get and push her. This was one of his motivations besides actually spending time with her.

Raven didn't understand at all why Robin was doing this to her. Had he finally lost it? Did he crack? Did he really want to die young? Was he just in need of something to do and pass the time and thought that aggravating her to no content would help?

'_Whatever the reason, I'll make sure that he won't live to see tomorrow. But then, why is he smiling like that? Is he happy he's going to die?'_ Raven asked herself, confused. She then heard Love in her head again. She looked up from the smirking Boy Wonder's face and just stared out of the window as she listened to her.

'_What do want you little pest?'_ Raven asked Love. (All right, just so you know, she isn't like talking aloud so that Robin can hear her. She's in deep thought. She's talking to her emotion telepathically. Get it? Got it? Good. :))

'_Just here to help you with that little boost I was talking about. I think that it's time to help you with Robin. I mean, look at you. This does seem like that perfect time.'_ Love explained to her.

'_No, you can't do anything to me! It could be dangerous! And I do NOT love Robin; so STOP trying to play matchmaker here and STOP popping up in my head! You only cause me and my other emotions more grief and Depression had been even more depressed lately because you keep telling her how Robin and I won't get together if I keep acting like I always do.' _Raven yelled at her love crazy emotion.

'_Sorry, but I can't just float here and watch you throw a good opportunity at a love life away. Do you not recall that is why I told you I'm here? You are going to start acting like I want you to, and you are going to finally show him your soft side and that you DO love him.'_ Love replied calmly as Raven continued to breathe heavily, frustrated and scared. She couldn't possibly let Love take control. Did she not know the consequences?

'_Love, you can't. Don't you know what would happen if I let you do that?'_ Raven tried saying monotonously.

'_Yeah. You'd be a lot happier and finally be able to have some fun.'_ Love concluded.

Raven took a couple of more deep breaths and sighed. Why couldn't she get through to Love?

'_No. I could destroy the world. If my emotions get the best of me and get out, everyone on this Earth will die. I care more about them then my own self. Their needs come before mine. That's my duty as a hero.'_ Raven explained, a sad expression taking over her features. She hoped that Love would understand.

'_I know, but don't worry. I'll be careful.'_ Love told her before getting out of her head. Raven panicked. Didn't she understand? And yet she was still going to find a way to come out! Oh no, she had to get off of Robin pronto!

She shook her head clear of her old thoughts and looked back down. Robin was still there and he was still looking up at her. Raven's sweat-dropped; embarrassed she had been on him this long.

"Hey beautiful." He purred to her. She groaned and got off of him as quickly as she could, walking to the kitchen to get some herbal tea. She had no idea when Love would suddenly try to make a move and appear, so she had to stay as far away from Robin as possible.

Robin sat up and looked at her as she walked away. He grinned.

'_Oh no. She isn't getting away that easily.'_ He thought as he followed her over to the kitchen.

Raven got out one of her black mugs and poured the hot water she had just boiled in. She took out a packet of her tea and placed it in the mug before turning around to let it soak for about three minutes. But when she turned around, she became face to face with Robin.

"Can I help you?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow. She was very annoyed with him and was getting impatient. He needed to get out of her personal bubble now.

"Actually, yes you can. I'd like you to do as I say." He told her, grinning once again. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. She'd play his little game…for now.

"Robin says touch you nose with your index finger." Robin and Raven both touched their noses with their index finger.

"Good. Robin says stop doing that and jump up and down now." Robin and a reluctant Raven jumped up and down.

"Stop." Robin suddenly said. Raven didn't stop.

"Ooohhh, you're good. All right then, Robin says to stop jumping and extend your arms." Raven extended her arms straight in front of her and Robin took them in his hands.

Raven pulled back, but he held onto her.

"Robin didn't say to pull back yet Raven." He said to her. She growled and refused to listen to him as she struggled. She finally gave up and huffed.

Robin smiled at her once he saw her settle. "Now Robin says you can put your arms down." She did so quickly.

"Are we done yet?" she begged almost.

"Almost. Repeat after me." She waited.

"I…"

"I…"

"Love…"

"Love…"

"My dear friend…"

"My dear friend…"

"Robin."

"Robin." Raven finished. Once she uttered the words she clasped her hands across her mouth and then took them off.

"No, no I don't. I never said that," she quickly stammered. Robin merely grinned.

"You did too say it, and Robin didn't even say." He told her, grinning even wider now. Raven started to feel nervous.

"I do not love you!!!" she spat out a little too quickly. Robin looked hurt for a second, but then that look disappeared and his look of determination was back.

"Really?" he asked her suddenly. Raven just stared at him blankly for a while, her eyes narrowing and she looked confused as she searched for an answer, unaware of how to respond. Why was he asking, and why did he care?

"I…" she suddenly stopped. She could hear Love in her head once again.

'_Raven, now is the time to tell him.'_ Love said sweetly. Raven began to feel sick to her stomach at the thought of admitting her feelings.

'_No, I can't...'_ she told her. _'I can't do it. I wont' do it. No matter how much it hurts me not telling him, I can't take the risk of something happening. And stop popping into my head! I don't know if I can say that enough!'_

'_Well, if you won't tell him, then I will.'_ Love told her forcefully.

Raven gasped and then came back to reality. Robin was in front of her still, waiting for her to answer him and finish her sentence. Love was going to come out and gain control, taking her place so she could tell Robin how much she liked him and cared about him. This wasn't a good situation at all. And Raven didn't know how to get out of it.

"Raven…" Robin said again. She was just standing there, looking at him. What was going on?

'_Don't…you…DARE!!!' _Raven screamed to Love as she felt her control slipping.

'_See you in a bit Rae. You have a date with Robin.' _Love sneered as she gained control. Raven suddenly felt herself being sucked into her mind and Love was coming out, taking her place.

Raven screamed as she fell in her mind and for the time being, was actually trapped in Nevermore.

* * *

Love opened 'her' eyes to see Robin staring in front of her. She smirked and then looked down at herself. She was indeed in Raven's body and now she could hook up Robin and her. Finally, she was going to be used. (She means like used as in Raven will finally admit her love for Robin instead of denying it and not telling.)

"Hey Robin." She greeted him, smiling. He looked at her questionably.

"Uh, hi Raven?" he answered back.

Love looked him over. He had nice jet black hair that was spiked up to perfection, a black and white mask that concealed his eyes, a fine nose perfect on his face, small cute mouth with light pink lips, a strong and muscular build; but not too big of a build. He had abs, very nice abs. He also had long legs that showed that he ran a lot.

'_No wonder Raven likes him. He's gorgeous…'_ Love thought to herself as she began to walk up to him. _'Now to see what he thinks of out little Raven…'_

Love needed to read his mind, but she needed to touch him to do that. Since she didn't have a bond with him or anybody else in the Tower like Raven, she needed another form of connection. So she walked up to him and could already feel some emotions coming off.

_'Hmmm…'_ she thought, and then stopped walking towards him. _'Maybe I should wait to read his mind. I need to get to know him more. Yeah, that would be nice.'_

"So…what do you want to do now, I guess?" Robin asked her, sad that the moment of fun was now over. "I mean, we're still alone in the Tower for a while because I don't know how long it will take the guys and Star to find the movie and pick up snacks they all like, so we have some time. If you'd like, I could leave you alone to read…"

"No, I've been reading too much lately. I think all I need is some tea. And then we could…talk." Love told him. She turned around to pick up the tea Raven had prepared earlier and picked it up. She decided to read his mind later. She wanted to drink her tea first.

She smiled to herself as she walked to the sofa with a confused yet eager Robin. Soon enough, Robin and Raven would be together, and she would finally get what she wanted.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe she's out there! How dare she! She's going to tell him! And I can't do anything to stop her!" Raven shouted to no one in particular. She was in Love's room, as that is where she fell 'cause she took Love's place. She didn't know what to do as she sensed Love talking to Robin on the sofa in her body, something about heir friends and whatnot. But she didn't care about that right now. She needed to find out how to get out of her before Love brought up the subject of her loving-err-liking Robin. Love had complete control and could do whatever she pleased.

"I really need some help." Raven said as she went over to Love's periwinkle queen bed and sulked. She was powerless and couldn't even gain control of her own emotions. There was no way she could possibly drag Love back in her in time.

"Love, I just had wanted to-**RAVEN**!?!" a voice suddenly screamed from a forbidden door, startling Raven. She looked up to see herself in a pink cape.

"Happy?" Raven asked as she got up. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I'm right on the other side of this forbidden door and I just wanted to know something from Love…but she doesn't seem to be here…**HEY**! Wait a second here. What are **you** doing here?" Happy asked her now.

"Well, Love gained control of me because she wants to tell Robin how much I love-err-like him. So she gained control and put me in here and now I don't know how to get back in time before she spills my secret. I'm totally clueless on what to do and if she does tell Robin I love-err-like him, then I will be not only embarrassed, but also the world will be over as we know it!"

"Well that sounds depressing…" Happy said, stating the obvious. She then looked at Raven and smiled. "But I think I have an idea that can help."

"Please tell me it has nothing to do with pink unicorns with purple horns, the secret U.S. organization for army commando gerbils, or dressing up like Charlie's Angels." Raven stated as she checked things off with her fingers before staring back at Happy. Happy shook her head to Raven's surprise.

"Nah, I can dress up like Charlie's Angels with Courage and Timid whenever I want. This plan is actually as smart as one of Intelligence's I think." Happy told Raven proudly as she grinned. Raven stared at her pink cape self, waiting for her to reveal her so-called 'brilliant plan'. But as usual, Happy didn't realize this, so Raven had to speak up.

"Um, okay. Then please tell me today before Lobe tells Robin that I love-err-like him." Raven said after about fifteen seconds of complete silence and Happy just grinning and looking triumphant.

"Oh, right. Well, remember that one time that Rage managed to get out?" Happy asked Raven. Raven simply shook her head yes. "Well, remember how we all helped you get her back inside? Well, this time, can't we all just do that again? Only this time instead of **fighting** Love, we use one of those **spells** you always are talking about in your room. You couldn't do it alone, but with our help, you actually might be able to." Happy finished.

Raven looked at her in complete and utter aw. That was actually an exceptionally good idea on Happy's part. Raven hadn't even thought of that. Why didn't she?

"Wow, that was actually a good idea. Come on! You have to help me get everyone else so we can tell them what I need them to do." Raven instructed Happy as she grabbed her hand and the both of them ran through the forbidden door to tell the others of her plan.

* * *

"So, now what do you want to do?" Love asked Robin as she took the last sip of tea in her mug and set it on the table in front of them.

"I don't know." He replied as he sat back and put his feet on the table as he put his arms behind his head, sighing deeply. "Just talking to you was nice."

"Talking to you was nice too." Love told him. He turned his head to her and smiled.

Love then finally decided that she needed to read his mind now, when they were calm. She took a deep breath and repositioned herself so that her whole body was facing him and she was in a kneeling position with her knees on the sofa. She slowly but surely moved her hand up to meet his cheek. Her fingertips finally reached it and then her whole palm. Love could feel him tense up, but then settle down and relax under her touch as she closed his eyes. (I know he is wearing a mask and you probably couldn't tell if he had closed his eyes or not, but she could tell. She's just that smart.)

She smiled and then rubbed her hand up and down the side of his face. She then closed her eyes as well and began to read his mind.

'_Why is Rae doing this? This is driving me crazy! Her touch feels so nice… What is she doing? Is this pay back or something? Because this isn't like Rae at all. Who am I kidding; I should be going along with this and taking the opportunity. Heck, I'm surprised I haven't scooped her up in my arms and started kissing her…' _

Love opened her eyes abruptly. She had definitely heard enough to know that Robin liked Raven. Now all she had to do was bring them together.

She then moved her hand around his neck and brushed her fingertips up and down it. Robin shivered and almost let out a gasp, but he held back. What was she doing?

Love then moved herself closer to him and leaned in, ready to kiss him. Robin then slowly opened his eyes, seeing what she was doing. His lips curled into a smile and he closed his eyes again, as she was now closing hers. He moved in with her, ready.

Love suddenly stopped, feeling something wrong inside of her. _'What the…'_ she thought, not knowing what was wrong. She then felt it again. She was losing her control! That little witch! You try to do something nice, and this was the thanks you got? How was she even starting to gain back her control? It must have been those other emotions of hers.

Before Raven could gain back control, she moved into Robin and kissed his lips slightly. As she did this, the control she had ceased and Raven was back.

Raven blinked and opened her eyes to see that Robin and hers lips were touching. She panicked, not knowing what to do. Then she felt Robin's arms snake around her back and gasped, which only moved her mouth against his like a kiss. Robin responded immediately and kissed her back. Raven didn't know what to do at this point. Then she slowly closed her eyes, and gave in.

Robin was surprised at this, yet extremely happy. So he continued to kiss her sweetly.

Raven just went with it. Then her emotions kicked in.

'_Raven, NO!!!'_ Intelligence shouted suddenly, making Raven open her eyes in surprise. She realized what she was doing and started to fight against it. Then there was a great deal of pain inside of her and she pushed one final time against him, making both of them fall back on the floor.

Robin looked at her. She was getting up from the floor and repositioning her robe so that it was now tied. Robin sighed but then smiled.

"Raven…" he said, getting up as well. She turned to face him, but then shook her head and made her way to the kitchen.

"Raven, can we just talk…" he asked her again.

"Robin, just…stay away from me right now." She told him sternly. She couldn't believe what she had just done. How could she?

"Raven, just listen to me." he said to her as he followed behind. She then started to run to the door instead and he ran after. He caught up to her and grabbed her around her waist. Raven let out a gasp of surprise once again and stopped.

"**NO**!!!" Intelligence yelled once again, only this time aloud with Raven so that Robin could hear her. Robin was confused and frightened by her voice, because it didn't sound like Raven. You could hear her voice faintly in the jumble, but the rest was mixed with other voices. Those other voices just happened to be her other emotions mixed with hers.

Suddenly there was a burst of thunder and a cackle of lightning, and the inside of the Tower was illuminated by it. Robin let go of Raven, and she stood there, surprised and frightened. Then the lights slowly diminished until shutting off fully down at once until it was pitch black. Then the red light in the Tower that usually beeped and went off was giving off it's light, sending a glow on the two Titans. They looked up at it, wondering why the light was going off, but not the alarm. It was as if someone had cut the wire that belonged to it or something in the control room…

Then all of a sudden the Tower started locking down, shutting itself off from the outside world. The windows were blocked with Heavy metal the even Cyborg couldn't get through, and no villain either. It was impenetrable. This went all around the Tower so that nothing of it was exposed. The only thing open were the doors to the Tower.

Raven and Robin didn't know what to do, so they went to the kitchen to see if they had any flashlights in the cupboards. Both were terrified at what was happening, not know why the Tower had begun a lock down when everything was fine.

Both of them stumbled in the dark, it was as black as black could get.

"Raven, where are you?" Robin asked from somewhere to her left in the dark. Raven looked around herself, unaware of where he was. But she didn't really want to know where she was at the moment after what had happened. What should she do?

'_Intelligence, thanks for stopping me. I really would have been done for if you hadn't spoken up."_ Raven thought. She waited for her reply but got nothing. That was odd. Intelligence never ignored her.

Then a horrible thought crossed Raven's mind. Had her emotions abandoned her in her time of need? They wouldn't. After all, they did help her gain back control. The only other option was…

Before she could finish her thought, she ran into something. She felt it and it happened to be the counter top. She sighed with relief. Then Robin bumped into her and she gave out a cry of fear.

"It's okay Rae. It's just me." Robin reassured her. Her breathing got steadier. She was slightly nervous, but she didn't know why. Why had the Tower shut down suddenly? Why wasn't Intelligence listening to her?

Raven sighed as she fell to the floor on her butt next to Robin. All they could do for now was think of a plan.

And probably the biggest question of all that was on her mind was how she was going to get out of this mess.

* * *

End Chapter

Oh, cliffy. Muwahahahaha. Aren't I evil?

So, what'cha think? Good? And in the next chapter that I have as an update, we'll see what happened to Raven's emotions, and the horror of the Tower will begin! What will the two teens to when they find out that their biggest fears have come to life in the Tower? Will they survive the many chapters of torture?

You will find out in the next couple of chapters. They shall hopefully have drama and suspense and horror filled with them. Isn't that just great? That's what I thought.

So, until I update the next chapter, this is good-bye. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. There was a lot of arguing with her emotions and now this is the beginning of the horror! Oh, the horror of it all! Ha. That's funny.

-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14


	5. Chapter 5: Run, Simply Run

OH…it's here! It's finally here!!! I'm updating this now because if I didn't it would take a week 'cause I'm going on vacation. So before I go I leave you with this!

So sorry for the wait, but I've been busy. So give me a break! K'…lets see…what's going on in this chapter that I can tell you? Oh, yeah. I know.

Robin and Raven are starting to get the idea that monsters are in the Tower, but they don't possibly know how the people from the movies got out. This chapter will have only one of the monsters so far. It depends on how I spread them out within the story. And there are more Robin and Raven relationship troubles in this. He keeps asking her through out this entire story, but she isn't going to admit it. ;D Geez Rae. You'd think that she's catch on, right? O well, guess not. I can't believe that she hasn't admitted it…yet…

I should stop telling you all the stuff that is going to happen and just get on to the story, right? That's probably all what you really want 'cause I already kept you from reading this with an update for like…days…

So here it is. Chapter 5.

Wait, the disclaimer.

I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the monsters, scary people, or murderers that I am using in this story. I wish…

* * *

**Chapter 5: Run, Simply Run**

Raven looked around at the pitch-black main room they were in. The red light that had been blinking over them silently had finally stopped and both were quiet. Neither knew what to do or say, especially after what had just happened. The situation was just too…too awkward. Finally though, Robin summoned up his courage and spoke, turning to where she was next to him on the floor.

"Raven…I…I'm confused. About a lot of things right now. Care to clarify some things for me?" He asked, hoping that she'd at least talk to him. He heard a sigh from her and then felt her hair brush against his shoulder when she turned her head to face him.

"You think **I **know what's going on? I'm as clueless as you are right now Boy Blunder." She snapped at him. "And this is all your fault."

"My fault? What, just because I kissed you **back**? If I remember correctly, you were the one that kissed **me.**" he told her defensively. She groaned.

"Don't remind me. And that wasn't-"

Before she could finish her sentence and tell him that that hadn't been her, he covered her mouth with his hand. She tried to talk but he only forced his hand on her mouth harder, urging her to not speak. She looked at him confused, but then saw him not even looking in her direction. She followed his gaze and then her eyes grew wide with fear. Her heart beat quickened in speed and her breathing got shorter.

'_Oh crap! Not again!'_ she thought, looking at what was before Robin and herself.

It was that monster with the green skin, tentacles, and red eyes and mouths all over its hideous body. It seemed to be looking around the Main Room for something, something probably being them they both presumed. At that moment, it was right by the sofa.

Raven looked back at Robin, and Robin looked back at her. Both of them had a look of fear in their eyes. Robin finally took his hand off of her mouth and to his lap. What were they going to do?

Robin leaned in so that his mouth was next to her ear so he could talk to her without that 'Thing' hearing them.

"I think we should make a run for it. Maybe it won't notice us and we can just slip though the door to the hallway undetected." He whispered to her. Raven bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. She was scared. Terrified actually. Their best bet would be to try and get away without being noticed.

"Okay, follow my lead." Raven said to him suddenly as she looked around the corner of the cupboards. That thing was still by the television, only now making his way around the sofa to the other side. It wasn't facing them. Raven took this opportunity to move.

She began to crawl on her hands and knees to the door around the cupboards, her robe dragging across the floor as she went. She tried to hold her breath in as she looked back at Robin, who was doing the same and right behind her. So far so good. Raven looked back in front of her to their destination.

Robin then turned around, and to his horror saw that the monster was about to come their way to the kitchen. He held in a gasp and quickly looked back to in front of him where Raven was. He reached up and grabbed her ankle, making her stop suddenly in mid crawl and she fell with a soft thud.

The monster turned around to look in the direction of the noise suddenly. He caught a glimpse of white [Raven's robe and red [Robin's boxers and all of his mouths grinned, showing his sharp yellow teeth. Raven and Robin looked behind and saw that its tentacles were bringing him to them and both finally let out the gasps that they had been suppressing. Both of them scrambled to their feet and got into a fighting stance.

"Not what I had in mind to do tonight, but okay." Robin said as he flung himself at the monster. He punched it a couple of times before one of its tentacles came up and wrapped around his body and flung him away back into the kitchen.

Raven looked back at where Robin had fallen and then at the monster in front of her. Raven glared at it and then pointed her arm at the sofa, ready to use her magic to lift it up and knock the senses out of this thing.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted. But the black aura didn't surround her hands or the sofa. She looked at her hand, confused. She tried again.

"**AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS**!!!" she said at the top of her lungs. Still nothing happened and her eyes turned wide. _'My powers…'_ she thought nervously. She knew what had happened now…

"**RAVEN**! Look out!" she suddenly heard Robin yell. She had totally forgotten the monster that was now charging at her and was too scared to move. "Huh?" was the only thing that came out of her mouth. She didn't know what was happening, it was all too fast.

Robin suddenly flung himself at her and pushed her out of harms way as they tumbled to the ground. The monster slipped into the kitchen, not have being able to stop on the slick tile floor, and hit the cabinets. This gave Robin and Raven a chance to catch their breath.

Robin looked at Raven, who was next to him on the floor, whose chest was going up and down rapidly. He sighed. That had been too close.

"You okay?" he asked her as he stood up and then helped her up.

"Yeah, thanks." She answered sheepishly. That had been all too embarrassing. And her powers…they had to make a run for it. If they didn't they wouldn't make it out of here alive. Without her powers and her scared to death, Robin couldn't just beat this thing alone. So while that thing was getting up, Raven began to run towards the door.

"Raven, where are you going?" Robin asked, wondering why she was leaving him.

"I'll explain everything once we get out of here! Just follow me if you want to live!" she shouted, and he couldn't argue with that.

So both of them ran to the door, Robin had finally catching up to her. The monster finally got up and looked at them retreating. It gave out a blood-piercing scream and charged at them, closing the gap between them quickly to a considerably small size. Raven had never been so scared in her life, or had ever run this fast. She was breathing heavily, her heart in her throat; ready to come out of her mouth it felt. They were almost there. Just a few more feet…

"Raven! Run faster!" Robin shouted suddenly, getting her out of her thoughts. She looked behind her to see the monster reaching out with one of its long semi-normal arms and reach for her. She held back the urge to scream and quickened her already fast pace. All her energy was going towards saving herself and running away. It missed her barely.

They finally made it to the door and it didn't open when they ran up to it. They panicked.

"Uh, the whole power to the Tower must have shut off when the lights did and when it started to lock down!" Robin said, clearly frustrated. He pounded his fists on the door in a desperate attempt to open them. Raven pulled him away when she couldn't take this anymore and the monster was coming closer.

She put her fingers between the small crack of the opening to the door and tried to pry them apart by hand. She groaned as she kept trying, working to no avail. Robin finally caught on to what she was trying to do and mimicked her. Both of them tried to rip apart the doors as hard as they could.

Finally, Raven and Robin pushed hard once more and it pulled open quickly. They then fell through the opening before them and fell to the floor. The thing was right behind them when it opened and it started after them, but just as it did the door shut abruptly, closing on a couple of its tentacles and chopping them off. They squirmed for a while before stopping and just laying still. Robin and Raven took a couple of deep breaths, happy that that thing wasn't chasing them anymore. Robin then looked at Raven.

"So, why'd we stop fighting?" Robin asked her suddenly. She finally caught her breath and looked at him.

"Robin, we can't fight." She told him surly. "I…my powers…they aren't working. And I don't know why yet. It might be because of I was scared during the movie and that made the thing in the movie come to life. That's the only reasonable explanation I can think of." She finished telling him. That's the only information that she wanted to tell him. She didn't want to admit that other things were wrong at the moment. She could barely stand the fact that she didn't have powers, let alone…

"Uh, this is just great. This is SO not good." Robin finally said after it had all sunk in.

"You figured that out all by yourself now did you?" Raven teased, slightly annoyed. This wasn't a time for jokes. He of all people should know and understand that.

"I know, I'm sorry." He apologized.

She sighed. "It's okay, this isn't your fault…entirely." She said, smiling at the end.

"Oh, yes. Blame it all on me…" he told her. "But, enough about that. So, you lost your powers somehow?"

"Yes…and that's not even the worst part." She said as she sighed once again. She had been doing that a lot lately.

"What could be worse then this?" Robin asked her. She looked up to meet his eyes slowly.

"My powers aren't the only thing gone and missing. All of my emotions…they're gone. They aren't there. It's like they all just left when you kissed me…Intelligence wasn't there and no one was responding." Raven answered sadly. At least that's what she thought had happened. It was the most reasonable thing. Her emotions had gotten out of hand when she had kissed Robin and had all vanished before her very eyes. It was all her fault for getting them riled up. And with them gone, so were her telekinetic powers and magic. What other explanation could there possibly be?

"Oh…well, I'm sorry. I mean…so they're all gone?" he asked her.

She simply nodded her head yes to affirm him being correct.

"Wow, so we're really screwed." Robin told her. It was his turn to sigh now and he brushed his hand through his messy black bob hair. They needed to think of a plan to get this thing back where it came from and unlock the Tower.

"I know." Raven said.

There then was a pounding on the other side of the door, making the two birds sit up straight and look at the door to the Main Room as their faces paled. The pounding continue, growing louder and louder by the second. Raven and Robin looked at the door, and then each other, before making a mad dash down the hallway in the other direction.

"We have to figure out how to get your powers back, put that thing back where it came from, and get OUT of here." Robin reported as they stopped when they got down to the center of the hall where it had four ways to go. Raven nodded her head in agreement.

"Lets go right for now," he told her, his leader side taking over. When he said this they both turned right and headed down deeper into the hall, hoping the answer would just come to them.

But answers weren't something that would come to them. Oh no. Something much more then that…something much…much…worse…

* * *

End Chapter

Oh yeah. This is just so fun to write. :D As you can see, the chapters are probably going to get shorter, just a heads up. There really wasn't anything that bad yet, but it's just the beginning. That was nothing! I just needed to start with the least scary thing I could think of, which was the pathetic green monster.

All right then! The next chapter should be coming soon, and it'll have more Halloween related villains and creeps. Like I said before, are Raven and Robin going to be able to stay calm and alive? What new freaks will they face? Will they get away?

You'll find out soon enough! I hope you're all liking this and will continue reviewing! I hope that you all do.

-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14


	6. Chapter 6: Michael Myers

K' I **DEFINETLY** know that this isn't going to be done by Halloween, as you can see that that is only a couple of days away. So oh well, I'm still continuing this! And this time I'm not gonna tell you what's gonna happen! I'm so evil now! Aren't I? Muwahahahahaha!!! K'… TT I'm done now. I need to work on my laugh …don't I? Yeah, it could use some work…

Anyway, the killers and monsters will probably separate the chapters now. That seems the best way to do it. Well, I hope that you'll enjoy this!

The disclaimer…hmmm…what should I say this time? Well, I don't want to give away whose in this chapter…duh! The chapter is his name! So if you don't know this person you obviously haven't seen this wicked awesome movie! So…I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the creatures or scary characters of in this story so far. In this chapter. Right here. Right now. OOO…

* * *

**Chapter 6: Michael Myers**

"I still can not believe that this is happening." Robin said as they were walking through the halls of the Tower still. They had been doing that for what seemed like forever to Raven and it didn't seem like they were getting anywhere anytime soon. Actually, she recognized passing Beast Boy's door up a while ago…

"Robin, do you know where we are in the Tower? Do you have the slightest idea?" she asked him suddenly. Robin looked at her and they stopped.

"Of course I know where we are. I know this Tower like the back of my hand." He answered her defensively. Raven only raised an eyebrow at this remark and stared at him doubtfully.

"Oh yeah? Then where are we Einstein?" she mocked him. He looked around a couple of times around them and then sighed, defeated.

"Okay, so I **DON'T** know where we are. Happy? But it's pitch-black so give me a break!" he demanded a bit harsher then intended.

"Well at least I can see in the dark. Why don't **I **lead and **you **follow?" she told him. He glared at her.

"No, I can do this. I got us into this, I'm getting us out." He said defiantly, and then started walking ahead of her. She glared at the back of his head, mad. Why was he being so bossy? Since when did he get to call the shots, and in a situation as bad as this? She merely huffed out a breath and quickly followed his fast saunter. She caught up exceedingly fast.

"But all you've been doing is leading us into circles around the rooms. I'll admit I have no idea where we are either, but if we want to have a shot at getting out of here; we have to work together and not fight. I'm sorry." She said firmly.

Robin sighed. "Fine. But we have to listen to each other. Lets try and see if we can make it to the Control Room and see if we can get the back up generator working." He suggested. "And I'm sorry too." He added. She smiled up at him and nodded her head, approving his idea and happy that they were on the same page and agreeing again with each other. He smiled back and they both walked down the hallway side by side.

"So…you think that we'll be able to unlock the Tower before the others get here and act as if nothing happened?" Robin suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Uh, I really don't know. Seeing as how they want to get millions of snacks and Star wants to find the right ingredients to make 'Earth food', and lets not forget that they have to get 'Wicked Scary 3'. That should keep them busy for a while. Lets hope that it's enough time." She responded, her voice filled with no emotion or concern at all for the situation. It was as if she hadn't been scared at all only minutes ago.

"Raven, why did you…why did you kiss me if you say you don't like me?" Robin blurted out. Raven suddenly froze in her tracks and stared in front of her. She began to sweat and she redid the tie in her robe, nervous. She felt ashamed at her behavior toward him, but he couldn't know, and she refused to tell him. He was so gorgeous though…this was so hard. She was torn.

"Robin…you have to…you have to know…now…I…" she fumbled over her words. She was trying to think, but without Intelligence around, it was getting pretty hard to decide on what to say on that subject.

"Lets just drop the subject." She quickly stammered. "For now." she finished when she saw the expression on his face. He shrugged his shoulders, satisfied with that answer for now. They had bigger things to worry about at the moment then a relationship.

Robin and Raven turned a corner then to the left and tried to figure out where they were. Raven attempted to read the doors and make out the words on the nameplates. She went to the first door.

"Starfire." She stated flatly. Robin then looked at her funny.

"What? Why are we talking about Star at a time like this?" he questioned.

"No, I don't mean lets talk about Star. This is her room." Raven explained as she pointed to the door. Robin's face reddened with embarrassment at his dumb mistake. He hated it when he did things like this in front of Raven.

"Yeah, okay. Lets go this way I think, 'cause the Control Room is to the right of Star's room." Robin explained as he started to walk to the right, Raven following.

Robin suddenly stopped, sensing something not right. Raven accidentally bumped into him as he did it so fast. She rubbed her head and looked up at him, confused.

"Why'd you stop?" Raven asked him. Had the room been closer then they had expected?

"I…I think I hear something. Don't you? Something just doesn't feel right…" he trailed off, trying to figure out what this feeling was. Wouldn't Raven be able to sense something was wrong as well if he did? But her powers…did sensing things count as a power as well? He'd think about that later when he figured out what was going on.

Raven started to look around her quickly; unaware of what Robin was talking about. Was something truly wrong, or was he toying with her 'cause she couldn't sense if something was wrong? Of course, Robin wouldn't fool around with something like this. He wouldn't do that in this situation. He'd do anything to protect them.

"Lets just keep going for now…" Robin finally decided after a long silence. Raven gulped and rushed to his side.

They walked in silence for a while longer until they got to the end of the hall.

"Right or left?" Robin asked Raven. She looked both ways, her dark amethyst eyes trying to figure out the Tower and where everything was by simply looking at it.

"Right." She said and they walked right.

Once again, Robin stopped. "Something isn't right Rae. I can feel it…" Robin told her surly. Raven didn't know what to expect.

"I think we should turn the corner quickly and maybe the feeling will go away." Raven stuttered as she spoke, fear evident in her voice. Robin got goose-bumps when she said this and his spine tingled. He got a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Raven, wait!" Robin shouted. But she had turned the corner. As she did, she screamed, but then disappeared behind it. Robin's eyes went wide as he rushed down the hall to the corner to see what the heck was up. When he turned he gasped.

There before him strangling Raven was a tell man in a plain white mask with black eyes. He had the blackest eyes anyone had ever seen. People said he had the eyes of the devil. His face was emotionless, and he was just simply pure evil. He was in simple standard clothes. Robin gasped and looked at him. He knew who this was. He had seen him in these movies countless times before and had laughed during it. But now that it had come to life and hurting his friend, he didn't find anything funny about this.

It wasMichael Myers.

"Raven, just…hold on!" Robin cried as he charged at Michael. Raven gagged and tried to get out of his grasp but he was inhumanly strong.

Robin gave out a cry and punched Michael down before Raven could pass out and be defenseless. He let go of her and backed away. No matter how hurt he got, her never uttered a word, and that scared the crap out of Robin.

Raven coughed and cried on the ground, terrified. She had to help Robin, but she was too scared and shocked to move. She had to try. She had to do **something. **But she just couldn't…it hurt to move too much. She was too scared.

Robin punched at him and kicked at him, and he merely stepped out of the way or blocked it with his arm, not even hurting himself. Robin started to panic on things to do. Michael then got a look in his eyes and walked slowly towards Robin. Robin grinded his teeth together in frustration and started to back away as he slowly started making his way toward him. He just stared at the Boy Wonder, never taking his eyes off of him. Those black eyes gluing him to his spot. Those deep terrifying eyes that you could look through and see hell. It was almost as bad as Trigon. He panicked.

Robin finally couldn't take it.

"Raven, **RUN**!" he yelled as he turned away from the masked maniac and helped get Raven up. He took her hand and held on tightly as they ran down the hall as fast as Raven's legs would allow them. Raven looked behind her to see Michael still making his way slowly toward them. Her eyes turned wide and she felt a flutter in her stomach that made her sick when she suddenly saw him grab a knife from behind his back and continue to stalk towards them.

Robin and Raven made it at the end of the hall and turned left and then stopped, leaning against the wall. Both breathed heavily and tried to keep from being too loud. Raven then slowly poked her head from the side of the corner after about thirty seconds and sighed with relief when she saw no one there.

"He's gone." She finally whispered as she leaned her head against the wall. She was relieved. That man had been so wrong. She absolutely hated Michael Myers in the 'Halloween' movies. She didn't know why and knew it was stupid, but they made her have nightmares at night after a bad Halloween she had had with the Titans one year…

Robin turned to her. "Thank God. I thought he was going to kill you." He told her truthfully, scared. Raven didn't turn to look at him, but still responded.

"You were really that scared?" Raven asked, her voice sounding surprised. He nodded his head.

"Basically in all of his movies, no one makes it out as soon as he finds them. He'll usually kill you." Robin started explaining this psycho's past. "And he never runs away…he always knows he CAN kill you…eventually. He's inhumanly strong and only uses a kitchen knife for defense. It's his favorite weapon. He killed his sister like that when he was six, he never held an expression on his face, and it was always blank. And he never spoke a word again from that day on. He murdered countless people after that. It was like the _'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'_ all over again for these people." He finished. Raven's eyes turned wide with fear once again. She finally caught her breath and sighed. She closed them and took deep breaths to try and calm herself down.

"Raven, move!" Robin cried to her suddenly. Her eyes flew open and she gasped as she quickly dropped to the floor and rolled, barely missing the giant knife the now occupied the spot where her head had been. She started to crawl behind him and Michael turned around and started to thrust the knife at her in different directions.

"AHHH!" Raven screamed as she rolled out of the way once again from the sharp blade. He finally pulled his arm back and threw the knife out of his hand, onto the ground where she was. She cringed and rolled once more as fast as she could into the other direction, barely missing the blade that threatened to take her life away in one swift movement at any given moment. Michael then bent down and struggled to get it unstuck from the floor.

Robin finally stepped in and grabbed Raven up in his arms, catching her by surprise. Raven threw her arms around his neck and held on as tightly as she could as an instinct. Michael was right behind them, knife in hand, ready to kill. She buried her head on in between his neck and shoulder.

Robin then tripped over Raven's robe and they tumbled to the floor. Robin groaned, as his leg throbbed in pain. Raven sat up slowly and looked behind Robin to see Michael growing closer and closer, closing the little space between them every second. She cringed and started to help Robin up. She pushed him in front of her and onto the bottom of the stairs before he could get his throat slit off. Instead, it got her robe where her arm was and the knife went to the ground, pinning her down.

She pulled at her robe, but it wouldn't budge from its spot. The knife was stuck in the floor and her robe was too. Here arm stung with an indescribable pain, but Raven didn't dare utter a sound. She struggled and fused with the robe to no avail. Raven finally screamed when Michael stood next to her. She finally gave up and in desperation pulled the robe off her arms and slipped it off, leaving it there with a killer. He picked it up and threw it at her. It flew past her head and hit the wall right behind her, slitting off just a snip of her hair and letting it float to the ground. She looked back at the knife in the wall and whimpered slightly. She ran up the stairs to where Robin was staggering and helped him continue their journey up a flight.

"Raven, you're bleeding." Robin observed. Raven looked at her arm and saw indeed she was cut. How could she not have noticed, even though it had hurt like hell?

"It's not a big deal. What matters is if you're all right and if we can get away from this creep!" Raven told him. She looked down the stairs where she had last seen him and he was gone, along with her beloved white silk robe that she would never see again. How did he manage to move so fast?

"Come on." Robin said. "We have to keep going. We don't know where he could pop up next, if at all." Raven took one look back down the stairs before following Robin once again.

They continued to walk slowly, making sure to carefully turn corners and be ready if they saw him. But he was nowhere to be found.

"Raven, lets just start checking doors, 'cause I still can't see anything and it's a useless effort." Robin finally spoke. She nodded her head and went to the door to her left. She breathed in deeply and slowly opened the door. It was Cyborg's room. She sighed with dissatisfaction and scowled at the room. She was about to close the door when Starfire's body fell from the door, bloody and mangled. Part of her hair was ripped out, and she didn't have any nose, it was ripped off. Skin was starting to decay and instead of orange skin it was pale white like Raven's. There were many bloody gashes in her body everywhere that looked like a knife had been responsible. Raven's eyes turned wide and she cried and collapsed on the floor beside the body. Robin hear this and came running.

"Raven, what's-" he then saw Star's body and cringed. That had to be one of the most disgusting things he had ever seen. Raven was crying next to it.

"Why did this happen!?! How could this have happened!?! Star's too nice and innocent for such torture!" she sobbed on Star's exposed pale stomach. Robin grabbed her up and let her cry on his chest.

"Raven, this can't be Star. It isn't Star. Remember, she went out with Beast Boy and Cy. Please don't freak on me." he begged. But the tears were uncontainable. This was too much for her.

Raven gave out a cry and pushed the body inside quickly and shut the door. Tears were still coming down her cheeks and her shoulders were going up and down violently. Robin put an arm around them and gave her a hug.

"That wasn't real Raven. It was just a manikin." He urged. "Let's try this door." He walked up to a random door to the opposite of Cyborg's and opened it slowly.

"See, it's just my-" but before Robin could say 'room', Beast Boy's dead body slid down from the top of the door and hung there like a swing, swinging back and forth. His eyes were wide open as if he had died like that and blood was coming from his mouth and was all in a giant puddle on the floor below him. There were pins everywhere imaginable in his head and the pins were soaked with blood to the tip, and it made lines down his green face. There were small cuts in his body everywhere, but the biggest one was in the middle of the neck, where it was about two inches wide and one inch deep into the skin.

Raven screeched and backed away in fear until she hit the wall opposite of Robin's room. Tears were streaming down like a waterfall now and they were unable to stop. She wouldn't allow herself. What was happening? Why were there dead bodies of her friends everywhere around the Tower? This had to be a joke. A sick prank. But there couldn't be another explanation…these were her friends!

"How did this happen!?! First Star and now Beast Boy! Robin, how could a person do such a thing!?! It had to have been Michael! That cold-blooded killer! That emotionless freak! (She's kind of describing herself in a way here I realized! O well, we'll pretend that she isn't an emotionless person anymore. Even though her emotions are actually gone at the moment…hmmm…o well.) We have to hunt him down! Look what he's done to our friends!!!" she cried, more tears coming down.

"O my God." Robin uttered and quickly shut his door. He then ran to Raven's side and pulled her into a giant hug, trying to calm her down.

"No, Raven, this can't be them. They're all out, remember? And there's no possible way into the Tower because it locked down." He tried explaining to her.

"NO! What if they came back early just before the Tower locked down!?! What if they came looking for us and were unaware that the Tower was infested with creeps that want nothing more to kill us!?! This is our entire fault Robin! I could have saved Beast Boy, and I could have saved Starfire from their doom but…but I just couldn't! I just-"

Robin refused to let her finish as she shook her violently and looked into her eyes.

"Raven, **LISTEN TO ME**! That wasn't real! It couldn't have been real. They're all out! They're all safe! Please don't already give up hope and freak from the slightest bit of something scary!" he practically begged her. She took many deep breaths to try and calm herself down. She started to and then gave out one more cry before throwing her arms around Robin's neck and hugging him as she cried some more. Robin sighed, feeling sorry for her that she was so bent out of shape by this. He rubbed her back up and down as he tried to calm her down. She dug her fingernails into his back as she tried to make the fear go away. Robin never even flinched.

"It…it has to be the effects of your powers. It made everything that you're afraid of come to life. You're worst fears are coming alive right before our eyes…and seeing you're friends dead like this…and murdered in such vile ways is something you're afraid will happen. Along with Michael…" he told her. He was finally putting the pieces together. "This must be the doing of him. And this has to be the Tower being under your 'spell' as well. Dead manikins of your friends just don't come out of nowhere…"

Raven nodded her head up and down, saying yes to all of thee above. It had to be all true. Her hunches had been correct. They were doomed. And they were getting the crap scared out of them. How was this possibly going to stop? Was everything she scared of going to come…'cause if that was going to happen, they were **REALLY** screwed!!!

She finally let go of her grasp on him and stood on the floor. She sniffled once and then looked up at him with sad eyes. He looked down at her and met her gaze.

"Lets just keep going…we have to make this all go away." Raven said in a shaky voice. Robin nodded his head in agreement and grabbed her small hand and squeezed it for reassurance. They held hands for the rest of the walk down the hall, and hoped and prayed that Michael wouldn't come back.

Although he was amongst the worst they would face, he wasn't the worst…at least, for now. For it was only the beginning of many more…the 'game' had just begun…

**

* * *

**End Chapter 

OMG. I didn't wanna get too gory, that was as far as I went for the description for the Beast Boy and Starfire manikins…yeah. Didn't want to get too detailed with that kind of thing, but it was **PRETTY** vivid in my mind! **-shudders-** And I think I kind of did a pretty good description of Michael Myers…. maybe. Geez, I don't give myself much credit. I need to start giving myself more of that.

So, what did you think? Scary, pathetic…okay? I really want to know if you like this or not, so review please!

And I will try to update as soon as I possibly can, but it may be a while. Between school and the boatloads of homework that is given to me, it seems almost impossible. But I'm making that extra effort and doing all I can to put this up on my list of things to do! So please bear with me while I figure out what to do next. This is getting good.

Oh, and if anyone wants to give me an idea on what the next character should be, just review it or PM me. Thanks!

-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14


	7. Chapter 7: Mazes & Mirrors

Ever so sorry, this took much longer then expected, but I'm dreadfully busy and I had a big writers block and different ideas for this chapter. I will try to update as much as I can, but at this rate, it might not get done till like Christmas! Probably much after that but...maybe not until next Halloween...still. I really do hope that that isn't the case, but as long as this takes, that's how long I must stick with this then! It is not going to go undone, and that is a promise!!! So, lets go and get onto the next chapter! Yeah!

This isn't originally what I wanted to do but I had to change it up and do something for an update so here it is.

And once again i only got to update because i have a SNOW DAY. Yes that's right and I'm so happy to find this time to write! Thank the snow for this.

And the disclaimer. Yes. I do not own the Teen Titans or the villains used in this story. Or in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mazes & Mirrors**

Robin's thumb traced over Raven's scared and shivering fingers, trying to calm her down. Raven felt so at ease now after what had happened, but was still in shock. She was glad Robin was with her, or else she probably wouldn't have made it through Michael Myers. She'd look like the manikins of her friends still in the other rooms. She shuddered at the simple thought.

Raven suddenly stopped them both, and Robin turned to look at her face.

"What is it Raven?" Robin asked her. Raven actually didn't know why she stopped. But she didn't think that this was the way to the Control Room. She didn't know how wrong she was though, and this feeling was too.

"I…I think that we're going the wrong way." She responded. Robin looked up from her questioning face to the hall before them. He too didn't think that this was right. They both didn't know how wrong they were.

"Maybe we should turn back…"

"But what if Michael comes back?" Raven interrupted quickly, nervous. Robin took her cool hand in his warm one and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She looked down at the floor and then backup to his face, looking into his checkered black and white mask. She gave in.

"Fine. I guess that he wouldn't stick around there…" she reasoned. It was really hard to reason though without Intelligence. She sighed and let him pull her back where they had come.

They walked down the arrays of hallways for quite sometime. Finally both of them got tired and they sat down against a wall, trying to come up with a better plan then the one that they originally had started with.

"I got nothing." Raven said to him sourly.

"Same. I actually have no idea what to do no matter how much I hate admitting it." Robin told her truthfully.

"When do you think we'll get out of this mess?" Raven asked him. He looked up to meet her gaze, and wondered as well.

"I have no idea Raven. I really wish I did know." He responded. "And…I'm sorry about earlier…when I kissed you…"

Raven's face reddened when she remembered that. Robin's face did as well and he sighed.

"It's ok Robin…really it is…it's really hard to believe I was able to resist for so long…" Raven blurted out but then covered her mouth suddenly.

Robin's head whipped over to look at her in shock. "What did you say?" he asked her, eyes wide.

"I said it was hard to believe that I was able to resist for so long." She said again and covered her mouth with both of her hands this time.

'_What is wrong with me! Where is this…__**LOVE**__!!!'_ Raven thought and Love suddenly came into her head once again.

'_Can I help you deary?'_ she asked Raven innocently. Raven glared at her. (She's in her mind again ok? She just sort of decided to leave her body where it was and go in her mind for a second and have a chat with the one responsible for her outbursts.)

'_Why yes you can help me. What is with you and your obnoxious outbursts!!!!!!!'_ Raven yelled at her, fuming. Love giggled.

'_You're confessing your feelings for him silly. Why else would I be making you say these things?' _

'_Well I think you should stop before-'_ Raven started but then was brought back to the real world.

"Raven?" Robin asked her, slightly confused. A couple of minutes ago she was mad at him for kissing her and suddenly…she just sort of confessed his undying love for him…that she liked it in a sense…or so he thought…

"What?" Raven said a little too quickly. "Is it getting warm here or is that just me? I think it's just me. Wow I think we should start trying to find our way again lets go." She said quickly again as she got up and grabbed him by the hand, towing him with her. All Robin could do was try and make sure that he didn't slip up from under his feet as he continued being dragged.

"Raven…" he said to her. No response. "Raven…" he said once again. She kept on walking. He was getting more then a little frustrated. "Raven?" he tried again. Nothing. "Raven!" he shouted as he pulled at his arm, yanking her with it and into his arms. He looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked him. He sighed and shook his head.

"So…you don't have any feelings for me…at all…true or were you just lying to me?"

"Robin…why are we going over this now?" she complained as she struggled to get out of his grasp. But he held on tight around her back and refused to let go.

"Raven…because. I do love you. Why can't you believe me? Or even accept that?" he asked her again. She looked away from his masked eyes and down the dark hall.

"Because." She said to him in a whisper. "I…" she couldn't keep lying to him. That just wasn't fair, or right. This was getting complicated.

Suddenly all the walls that surrounded them came down and revealed everybody's rooms, including the Main Room. Raven and Robin looked around them, confused and Raven gripped Robin tighter.

Then new walls sprang up from every which way reaching up until they hit the ceiling. They went every which way for a while until all was quiet, and Raven took her head up from Robin's chest to see what had happened.

In front of them was a giant maze. And there was one way in and only one way out.

Raven looked at it suspiciously and so did Robin. She let go of him and both started to walk towards it, stopping at the beginning of it.

"I don't like this." Raven told him.

"Neither do I but we have to find a way to get out of her and to the control room, and that is the way to the control room." He said grimly.

"Can't we find another way around?" Raven asked him when she turned around. She looked and there was Michael Myers, way down on the other end of the hall. Raven screeched and pointed at him, making Robin look and make a face of fear as well.

"Either we get killed by a chef's knife right away or take our chances in a maze." Robin reasoned. Raven took one look back at Michael and back at the maze and the two of them ran in, hoping Michael wouldn't follow.

He couldn't have anyway. A new wall suddenly appeared behind them where the entrance was and blocked any entry.

They were trapped in a dark maze. Now they had to make it out. Either that or die.

"Great…" Raven said sarcastically. "This should be loads of fun."

Robin and her continued to walk through the dense maze in silence for a while. Occasionally they would take a rest or have small chit - chat about what Beast Boy and the others were doing in the store, but other then that, they kept to their own thoughts. Little did they know that the they were on each others minds.

'_This is getting to a point where I can't stand it. Why can't Raven accept that I love her and no one else? Does she not believe me? Does she not trust me? Or worse…does she not love me back?'_

'_This is getting ridiculous! He's going to find out soon and I won't be able to take it anymore! I'll give in and just totally lose control! The world will be doomed and it's all my fault.'_

Suddenly both of them stopped. They stared in front of them, not liking what they were seeing.

There were now two ways. One path led to a dead end; many dead - ends actually but one that led to the very end; the other the exit.

"Um…now what?" Raven asked Robin.

"We have to separate…as much as I hate to say it. If we want to have any chance of getting out of here then we need to split up." He told her.

"Split up? Split up! Do you want us to be picked off and killed! I don't want that to happen! Just minutes ago you were stating the importance of being a team and all that…" she argued with him.

"That was when there was one path to follow. Anyway, we have a better chance of finding the exit that way. When one of us finds it, we'll holler to the other. It'll be ok Raven." He reassured her, cupping her face into his hands. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Raven sighed and didn't want to argue with that. She knew that he would protect her with his life. She was just…nervous of being on her own.

"Fine." She finally told him. He smiled at her, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek for reassurance and Raven closed her eyes, not wanting to argue with him on that.

"See you in a bit." He said to her as he ran to the right of the maze. Raven nodded after him and turned to the left path. She mine as well get this over with.

She took a deep breath and started to walk slowly but surely deeper into the maze.

* * *

Raven was really tired as she continued walking. She was getting nowhere and ran into many dead ends over and over countless times. She was being very cautious and looking around like a paranoid person that had a stalker following her twenty four – seven. 

Then out of nowhere mirrors started to line the walls. Lots and lots of mirrors. Of any shape and any size. Raven looked at them confused and peered into them, unsure of why they were there suddenly. Was this all a part of the mind games being played? Was this just an illusion…a distraction to make her not focus on her mission?

She didn't know, and maybe she didn't want to know, but she had to continue no matter how much she didn't want to.

She walked on silently. More and more mirrors lined the walls surrounding her. She began to wonder what the purpose of the mirrors were…if they even served one.

"This is pointless…I should be able to get out of this and make all of this crap and nonsense go away. None of this is real. No of it's real!" she said to herself, more so to make herself believe that. None of it could be…or else Michael would have gotten them like Robin had said. He said he got all of his victims one way or another. Raven shivered.

She groaned and there was another right…and then another…then a left then a right…then another left…would it never end! And the mirrors…all of those damned mirrors were like taunting her.

Then she saw it.

It was a dead end. There was no other way out this side, so Robin must have had the right path.

But what Raven found interesting was that there was one last single mirror on the wall space all to itself it took up one whole wall it was that big. She slowly walked up to it out of curiosity.

But curiosity killed the cat.

But she continued up to the mirror, looking at herself in it. She sighed and wondered how long it would take Robin to get to the end and call her down. She decided to get a head start and turned from the mirror.

But before she could move a step in that direction she felt the impulse to turn around to gaze into the enormous mirror once more. As she looked into, her image began to change…

And what she saw next made her heart stop and her skin go pale. She got chills and she opened her mouth slightly, but lost her voice. Her feet were stuck to the floor beneath her.

And Robin wasn't here.

* * *

"Well there it is." Robin said with relief as he stared out the exit to the hallway. He had a small smile on in face in triumph and then remembered he needed to call Raven over.

Then he heard it.

A blood curling scream that sent terror into his very body. The scream was ear shattering. That scream was Raven's.

She was in trouble. She needed Robin.

And he was on the other side of the world it seemed like.

"**RAVEN!**" he cried out.

There was no response. The scream died down and he could hear nothing.

Robin took one last glance at the door of freedom and then disappeared back into the maze.

* * *

End Chapter 

And there you have it everyone. I've finally updated.

So what happened to Raven, and will Robin find her in time?

I want to know what you guys think will happen so review!

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	8. Chapter 8: Bloody Mary Pt 1

Glad to see that most of my dedicated fans have continued to read and review this and have not forgotten about this story! And even the new ones that I've met! I thank you all!

So I know that that was a really big cliffy back their…and I'm quite proud of it to say the least!

So will Raven still be alive when Robin finds her…if he finds her? And what could she have possibly seen in that mirror to make her scream? Continue to read to find out! And of course it'd be nice if you would continue to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or…well you'll see…

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bloody Mary Pt. 1**

Robin's legs carried him as fast as they would allow as he ran to go and save Raven from whatever had made her scream. All he knew was that he had to get there, and get there fast. He retraced his steps through the whole thing for a while until he came back to the two paths.

"Raven!!" he cried down the one she had taken. But there was no response.

"I hope I'm not too late!" Robin prayed as he started to make his way through the maze.

It was practically endless. Everywhere he turned there was dead end after dead end. He was nervous, terrified. Every single bone in his body ached as he made himself continue forward. He needed to know that she was okay. He needed to be sure that she was all right and everything would be okay and they would both make it out of this, together.

As he continued, he saw an array of mirrors begin to appear on the walls. They lined the hallway, never ending.

He slowed his pace down to a walk. He was tired and breathing heavily. Finally he completely stopped, leaning against one of the walls, just for a quick rest. **THIS** is why he trained.

"God I hope she's okay. If she's…dead…then I'll never be able to forgive myself. Our friends will never be able to forgive **me**…" Robin said aloud as he sighed and got up, starting once again to run.

**Speaking of the three stooges…**

Starfire looked at Beast Boy with a perplexed look on her face. Was there truly a big difference between popcorn brands?

"Beast Boy, we've been waiting for you to pick out popcorn for about thirty minutes now and we haven't even looked for anything else here!" Cyborg told his green friend. "The store is most likely gonna close soon since it's 10:27!"

Suddenly a store clerk popped up behind them with a ridiculous smile plastered on her face. Everyone turned around and shriek in surprise.

"Hello there kiddies! Actually our store is open 24/7, so I guess you're in luck! Take as much time as you like, and don't leave until you've gotten everything on your list that you want." She said giddily as she walked off then. "Buh Bye now! Happy shopping!"

"That was…most strange." Starfire said, eyes wide.

"You're telling me." Beast Boy said before going back to looking at the popcorn.

"Seriously, I want to get back to the Tower **TODAY**! We still haven't even rented the movie yet this is our first stop!" Cyborg exclaimed, frustrated.

"Keep you're metal on…" Beast Boy said as he picked up a new box with a holographic dancing kernel on it.

Cyborg gritted his teeth in utter frustration and was about to explode when Starfire gasped.

"What is it Star?" he asked her in alarm. Her looked turned to one of great joy as she grinned and pointed in front of her.

There was a giant food court and all the food was still in it, fresh and out in the open. Cotton candy, popcorn, hot dogs, chips, every candy bar under the sun for their taking. Starfire looked over at Cyborg with a grin, who in exchanged looked at Beast Boy with a grin. Beast Boy grinned back.

"Forget the snacks for later and the two birds…I bet that they can handle being in the Tower without us…" Beast Boy said with an evil grin.

"Yeah…" Cyborg agreed. "It's not like there are mass murderers in the Tower wanting nothing but to kill them right now!"

And with that the three ran over and readied themselves for a very enjoyable night, not knowing how wrong they were.

**Back at the Tower…**

"Raven…" Robin whispered now, tired from running. This was very tiring, and it didn't even look like the end of this side of the maze was insight. He sighed.

And then he saw her at a dead end cubicle like room.

He saw the familiar short violet hair that was attached to her head on the ground and the pale skin as well against her midnight blue tank top. She was just lying on the ground flat on her back. She wasn't moving at all, even after he shouted his name.

"Raven!" Robin shouted as he rushed up to her. He knelt down beside her.

"Raven?" Robin asked in concern. Her eyes were open wide, but she didn't move at all. She was looking straight ahead at the ceiling. In front of her was a giant mirror.

"Raven…" he said again, scared, not knowing what was wrong with her. No signs of blood, not a scratch on her, nothing. She looked paler then usual and wasn't breathing.

Robin's eyes began to water and a tear managed to slip from behind his mask and fall to the ground.

"No…what's wrong? Raven, come on!" he pleaded. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly in his own.

Raven's eyes suddenly closed and then shot opened quickly. She jolted up in one sudden movement. She took a couple of deep breaths and then looked up to see Robin, tears still coming down his face.

"Robin? Oh God **Robin**!" Raven cried as she flung herself at him and hugged him in his lap, throwing her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. She was now crying with him and squeezed him tightly. His blazing hot skin felt good on her freezing one. She pressed her head against his chest to try and lower the sobbing, and she was now crying on him. He didn't care though.

"Raven…it's okay…it's okay Rae…I'm right here…right here…I won't let anything touch you…" he whispered into her ear as he hugged her tightly and gently kissed her forehead. He thanked God that he didn't lose her. If he had…he shook that thought once again from his mind and continually kissed the top of her head.

She shook her head and quieted her sobs down.

"Can you walk?" he asked her with concern.

Raven started to get up and stand when she fell over suddenly into Robin. "No…I'm…still in shock…" she told him truthfully. He nodded his head in understanding.

"That's all right…I've got you…" he said as he picked her up in his arms bridal style, one arm under her knees and the other her neck as he cradled her tightly against him firmly. She let her shivering head lay against his hot chest and some color returned to her cheeks. He felt so good right now. She kept her arms curled up, keeping them on him. Robin didn't complain. She needed comforting.

"Raven, can you tell me what happened? What attacked you?" he asked.

"The…the mirror…" Raven drifted off as she closed her eyes tightly. "It…she…she wanted me…so…so scary…"

Robin looked at her puzzled for a couple of seconds, confused. Then she opened her eyes abruptly, and pointed to the large mirror in the center of the wall.

Robin looked at it for the first time and stared at their reflection. It began to change…

And that's when he saw it.

**HER, **to be more exact.

Raven's eyes went wide and she put her face into Robin's chest once again, starting to shake from fear. Robin's spine shivered and he felt like he was stuck to the floor, too scared and shocked to move. All he could utter were two words, two simple words as mangled hands shot out of that mirror and at them.

"Bloody Mary."

* * *

End Chapter

Well…what do you guys think? Again with the cliffy…ha I love it! I think I'm getting better at those.

So, what will become of the two birds? Will they make it out of her bloody clutches? You'll find out in the next chapter! I feel so evil just leaving it like this…but o well.

So please review to tell me what you think, no matter good or bad!

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	9. Chapter 9: Bloody Mary Pt 2

Ok then this is…wow already chapter nine. How time flies when you're reading a good story! Ha ok now onto the serious stuff people.

I know I kind of left you hanging…again…but I think that was a very appropriate spot to stop at. It left you craving for more! Yes I'm so good!

Now we get to see what will happen to the two with this ghostly menace. Will they pay with their lives, or possibly save their skins with a little bit of pixie dust…

Wait a minute wrong story…what I **MEANT** was will they be able to make it out alive if they put their brains together? Well we'll see.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the plot. Take **THAT** disclaimer.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Bloody Mary Pt. 2 **

Robin's eyes were practically jutting out of his mask when he saw the sight before him.

Bloody Mary, a mere legend, was appearing before his eyes. Her hands were covered in blood that was sickening smelling and almost touched them both. Robin held his breath, afraid if it reached her that she'd react badly.

But her hands simply lingered there for a while, as if waiting to see the two teens reaction. But both were too scared to do anything at all.

Finally what seemed like an eternity to Robin, she drew them back, and both were able to see her. Raven peered up from Robin's chest to see what was happening.

The ghost preoccupied the whole space in the mirror. She was a deathly pale, much paler then Raven. But what gave her color was the blood splattered all around her crystal clear transparent nightgown. It was in shreds at the bottom and the wrists where the arms ended. But what threw the two off most was that she was a young girl, just a bit older then them it seemed like. And it didn't look like she was going to say a word anytime soon.

"Raven…" Robin whispered to her. "Is…is this what you saw?" He didn't really want to know the answer, and he think he already knew it.

"Yes…" Raven said unsteadily, her heartbeat off the charts, in sync with his own.

"What do you think we should do?" he asked her rhetorically. But he actually got an answer, but from the last person he expected.

"Run." The woman in the mirror said as she began to grin menacingly. Raven shrieked and returned her head to Robin's chest. Robin gritted his teeth to keep from doing the same as Raven and turned to start running down the hall with Raven.

The ghost's grin widened and she started to follow them, going through the mirrors that lined the walls of the maze. Yet she would not come out.

Robin continued to run. He just kept running, making himself refuse to stop. Raven clutched on tightly to him, trying to keep from looking up to see what was happening. This was beginning to be too much for her, and it was only the beginning.

"I think she likes chasing us…" Robin stated to himself. He quickly slammed on the breaks, stopping in front of a dead end wall in front of him with a circular mirror. Bloody Mary stopped at this one as well and peered down at them with an evil smirk. Robin looked around for somewhere to go…somewhere to hide…but there was nowhere. All he could do was keep running.

"There has to be some way to stop her. Someway…somehow…" Robin continued with his train of thought. Suddenly he saw the mirrors stop and he slowed his pace to a walk until finally stopping. He looked behind him and a couple feet away were the mirrors and the woman held inside of them.

He let out a sigh of relief and slumped down on the wall, Raven still cradled in his arms protectively. He took one of his hands out from under her and brushed some hair from out of her face, taking a chance to touch the silky smooth skin.

"Raven, it's ok now. She's not going to attack you." Robin said.

Raven finally took her head up from Robin's chest for the first time in a long one. She looked down the hall of the maze and shook her head. To Robin's surprise more mirrors were appearing and she was beginning to travel down them.

"O for the love…" Robin said as he began to shiver again. He was about to stand up again when Raven stopped him as she began to speak.

_Hear the bell sound,_

_And you turn around_

_To become face to face with a mirror_

_Just turn, don't look back,_

_Maybe she won't attack_

_Later you'll give out a great cheer_

_Turn your back,_

_And she __**will**__ attack_

_If you look face to face_

_Turn around,_

_Without a sound_

_And you might leave this place._

_Regardless of what you do,_

_Normally people don't make it through_

_And if you do then you're a lucky man._

_Fail to make it out,_

_And you'll surely not_

_She'll kill you in a very gruesome manner._

_Her mirrors are the key,_

_To this tough mystery_

_What you do now is simply up to you._

_Think quick and think smart,_

_For she'll aim for the heart_

_And you must hit the heart of something too_.

Robin stared at Raven in complete and utter shock. There had to be **SOME** way to get out of this mess…that poem she had just recited had to mean **SOMETHING**! Whoa wait a second…how did she even **KNOW** that poem?

"Raven…what does all of that mean?" Robin asked her, puzzled. She just stared up at him with big scared eyes and then tucked her head back into his chest.

"Ok, let's think logically here Robin." He said as he got back up and walked deeper into the maze, away from the lingering mirrors that continued getting closer, not letting up.

'_Think of the poem Robin…what was the significance of it?'_

'_That Raven and me won't likely make it out of here and we're doomed?' _popped into his head. He shook that from his head quickly, not wanting to jinx them or anything.

'_No…no…think logically…"Her mirrors are the key, to this tough mystery…" hmmm…that could be something.'_ He reasoned. _'Ummm…"Think quick and think smart, for she'll aim for the heart…"' _

Robin froze when he finished that sentence. He slowly looked down at the scared and fragile girl in his arms. _'The heart…does that mean she'll go after Raven!?!'_

Robin tried to calm himself down as finished the poem.

"'And you must hit the heart of something too…"…what could that possibly mean…the heart of something too…' He pondered.

'Does that mean like…her heart? But she doesn't have a heart, she's a ghost…spirit…and I couldn't even touch her if I wanted to no matter how hard I try. This is hard…I wish that I knew what I had to do.'

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Raven jumped out of his arms and pushed him away on the ground, as the ghost woman swiped her in the face. Blood was all over her face and she took deep breaths out of fear.

"RAVEN!!!" Robin cried as she rushed over to her and picked her up again in his arms. He walked away from the new mirror and wiped off the blood from her cheek. He was relieved to see that was not hers, but indeed Bloody Mary's.

"Oh my God why did you do that? Do you **want **to scare me to death!?!" Robin declared. Raven shook her head.

"I kept saying your name and telling you that she was coming closer. But you were in too deep of thought that you couldn't hear me, so I pushed you out of harms way." She merely said. Robin sighed and held her tightly. He couldn't afford to lose her.

"Well she aimed for the heart all right…" Robin muttered under his breath. "Damn mirrors keep appearing…"

That's when he got an idea…

"Raven, stay right here and **don't move**." He instructed her as he put her down gently. She resisted of letting him go for a while, but then gave in.

Robin approached the mirrors slowly but surely, thinking that he knew what he had to do. The mirrors stopped appearing and Bloody Mary was again in front of him in all her ghostly glory. She grinned at him. But even more surprisingly, he grinned back.

She squinted at him, giving him a questioning look. Robin merely kept on grinning as he approached one of her mirrors. Her eyes followed his every move, curious, as was Raven.

"Robin, what are you…" but before she could finish, his fist collided into the center of a mirror and glass shattered all on the floor. Bloody Mary shrieked, while Raven finally got what he was doing. The heart of the mirror; her home.

Robin hit glass after glass in a row, going back and forth from one side of the hall to the other, making sure she couldn't linger in one of the mirrors nearest Raven. Every time he broke one, she shrieked even higher and louder. She fled more quickly back to the bigger mirror, while Robin kept breaking them with his fists.

Finally she was in the original mirror that Raven had seen her in. Robin broke a punched a few more mirrors in the center before coming in front of the mirror containing Mary.

She looked at him with pleading eyes, saying 'spare me'.

He just smiled at her with satisfactory as he pulled his fist back one last time and punched the glass mirror with all his might. The center broke off immediately, starting a chain reaction as the mirror cracked everywhere and broke off into dozens and dozens of little pieces. Robin ducked onto the floor as glass flew. When he looked up, the last mirror was broken and there was no trace of Bloody Mary left.

Robin steadied himself and then began to walk over to Raven who sat there stunned.

"Robin…you're bleeding!" she said as pointed to his fist in alarm. It was covered in blood (**HIS **blood.) and some stray small pieces of glass were sticking out. Robin winced at the now realized pain.

"Here, let me help you. I'll take out all the glass…" Raven told him when he finally reached her and sat down beside her. She carefully took out one piece of glass at a time with her small delicate hands and made sure her fingers only touched him lightly so not to make him hurt too much. Robin watched her the whole time, knowing that her safety was worth the few drops (Okay…maybe a little more then a **few** drops…) of blood that he had spilled.

When Raven was done with her work all the glass was removed, now there was only blood all over his hand and now hers. She looked at it for a couple of minutes thoughtfully, contemplating on what to do now for him. But there was nothing to wrap his hand in.

"It'll dry Raven." He told her. Raven nodded her head, telling him she already knew that.

"I know, but…I don't want you to be in pain. That needs to be cleaned up." She said to him with concern. Robin smiled at her.

"Oh come one Rae, I've been though worse." He protested. She returned the small smile and sighed.

"Of course. This is nothing Boy Wonder can't handle." She told him cockily.

"Yep." Robin responded. "Well, I guess that we should be getting back down the maze and trying to find our way out of here."

Then suddenly all of the walls that held the maze together were gone and down and the hall was replaced to its former self. Robin and Raven just sat there shocked, but glad that they were finally out of that mess.

"Come on Raven, let's go." Robin said as they both stood up and began to walk down the hall. "Thank God that's over."

Behind a wall someone watched and a grin spread across their face.

"Oh no, it has only just begun…"

**

* * *

**End Chapter. 

Oh yes again with the stopping and the cliff hanger…

Ha well at least you know what happened with them and Bloody Mary instead of me simply dragging it out again. That would have been hard to do anyway.

So next chapter you will see who was around that corner and stalking them. Think you know who it is? Tell me in your review!

And I might not update for a while for this story, but I will update "Of A Robin & A Raven" on a regular basis for the most part. Like every week or so I'll try. Sorry if I don't update soon It'll be do to writers block for this story once again but it will NOT go undone.

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	10. Chapter 10: Elevator Mishaps

Finally it's up! Chapter 10 has arrived and is before you all. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter of my story. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans …o darn.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Elevator Mishap **

Robin and Raven made their way down the hall slowly, both tired and wanting to fall asleep. Raven was on Robin's back halfway, her legs loosely around his waist and arms around his neck. Raven's eyes were closed as she leaned her cheek against his back, slowly drifting off. Robin's eyes were open but would droop sometimes, only to jolt them open and make sure he was still holding onto Raven.

Suddenly Robin saw the elevator in sight and sighed with relief. They could go in there for a while and see what floor to go to. He trudged on and finally came to it. He pressed the button with one hand while the other arm stayed under Rae's leg to support her.

It didn't open.

Robin gritted his teeth together. He wanted that damn door to open so he could go in there and rest for a while. He punched it with his arm and the doors still didn't open. He growled and felt Raven move. He looked over his shoulder at her to make sure she was okay when she moved her head to be on his shoulder, her chin pressed against it, so her mouth was touching the tip of his nose. Robin smiled and then turned back to the elevator.

"There has to be a way to get this open…" he said aloud to himself as he thought back to how they got the other door open in the Main Room. It had taken both of them to get the door to open. He wasn't going to disturb Raven right now though.

He couldn't kick it open like regular doors, which would have worked beautifully in this situation. The door wasn't working with the buttons from the outside, but once inside they would work.

His distraught face then turned to one of relief as he realized that Cyborg had installed an emergency keypad to open the doors to the elevator somewhere along the sides. He felt around the sides of the elevator in the dark and finally his hand felt a small bump. He put his thumb under the bottom of it and a little flap door opened, revealing the keypad.

"All right, now what's the code…" Robin said as he looked at the ten numbers displayed before him.

He thought for a while. What had he set for the code? This was sad…he was the one that had set all of the codes because he was the leader. He had to put something in it that had to be special…

He then smiled to himself, remembering what he had put. He punched in the numbers 1126…Raven's birthday.

Suddenly the doors to the elevator screeched slightly and then came open. Robin grinned with satisfaction and brought Raven and himself into it, the door closing behind them.

He then sat on the floor, Raven still leaning on his back comfortably, as he leaned forward so not to move her from her spot or push her against the wall. He looked up at all the buttons and saw many numbers. Now where would be a good place to go?

Raven started to stir as she took her arms up from around his neck and stretched them up in the air lazily. She then put them back where they had been and opened her eyes. Her body was pressed right up against Robin's and they were in a confined space. It looked like the elevator. She began to panic slightly.

"Robin, what's going on? What happened?" she asked in sudden alarm, not knowing what was going on. Robin stood up, her clinging onto him tighter now out of fear.

"It's all right Raven. We're just in the elevator. We're safe…it's okay…" he told her as he approached the buttons. She peered over him to see what was going on.

"Think that the roof would work if we pressed it?" Robin asked out – loud, more to himself then Raven but she answered him anyway.

"I don't know…it could get stalled on the top and then we'd be stuck in here because we couldn't get out…" she told him. Robin looked at all the rest of the buttons. Main Room, Bedrooms, Ground floor, 2nd floor, Roof and Basement. The basement was definitely out of the question.

"I say roof, let's try it just to see if all of the possible exits are blocked." He told her as he reached out and was about to press the button when Raven quickly threw her arm at his and grabbed it. Robin turned back at her, puzzled.

"What if we can't make it out? What happens if there's someone else up there that wants to kill us again…" she went on.

"They could be anywhere Raven, so it's all pretty much all on chance." He responded calmly as he again tried for the Roof button, but Raven's grip on him tightened as she held him back.

"Robin…" she said.

"Raven…" he mimicked.

She sighed. "It could be dangerous…"

"Anywhere could be dangerous Raven. This whole Tower is a house of horror that's come to life. So really, there's no problem in me touching this button." He told her as he pressed it. The elevator hesitated for a while but then slowly moved upward, allowing Raven to loosen her grip on the Boy Wonder. Robin grinned.

"See? No harm done." He told her.

As they neared the roof it slowed down again and was crawling up. Raven relaxed a bit more and concentrated on her breathing and Robin's scent. Robin could feel this and swung her around now so that she was still attached to him, but now only so that they were face to face.

"Raven…" he started as he leaned slightly closer to her, but hesitated as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Robin…" she mimicked this time, also leaning in so that their noses were touching. "I…I think that I – " she started as they leaned in, closing their eyes, were about to kiss and she was about to confess.

But that was stopped short when the elevator suddenly stopped and they weren't yet to the top. It bobbed in its place slightly and went up a little and then down. Raven looked up from Robin to look up out of instinct. Robin did too.

They heard the sound of wires being cut…

"It…it sounds like wires are being cut…" Robin said as he looked back at Raven's face. They heard a final swift as if a blade cut the cords. Both of their eyes grew wide and before the two knew it they were screaming at the top of their lungs, falling down the elevator shaft.

Raven still hung onto Robin. Both of them were suspended in the air do to the fact of them hurtling down the Tower so fast. Robin held onto Raven tightly around her waist and kept her as close to him as possible. Now he knew what she felt like levitating like this, and it was scary.

"What are we going to do!!!" Raven cried out to him. Robin looked around the elevator that was zooming down, threatening to take their lives away soon. He saw the escape door at the top of the elevator since his back was facing the floor. He looked at Raven then.

"Do you trust me?" he said over the roar of the speeding elevator.

"Y-yes! Yes I do!" she told him. He nodded his head.

"Then I need you to hold on tightly, and no matter what, don't let go of me!" he told her. "Can you do that now?"

"Yes Robin! Just save us!" she said in a panicky voice as she clung onto him like glue, tightly wrapping her legs around his waist even more and arms around his neck, if that was even possible.

He then reached his foot out kicked the wall, sending him towards the other. He looked behind him at that wall and stretched his arm out and pushed him upward. He did this quickly and then reached the door. He finally let go of Raven completely now as he undid the latch to it and hung on to the top of the rope inside, waiting for impact. Raven hung on as tightly as she could to Robin.

Suddenly they hit the ground and the elevator doors opened up quickly from the force of the impact. Robin also let go of the rope because of it and Raven and him fell to the ground, her still in his arms as they wrapped around her once more.

"We're alive Raven…it's okay now…" he soothed her. Yet she did not loosen her grip on him.

"So…tired…" she finally responded to him as she loosened her limbs from him, keeping them in the same place but relaxing them now. She leaned her head on his upper chest and closed her eyes, passed out from exhaustion **and** fear.

Robin looked down at her and thought she had the right idea. He had no idea where they were in the Tower and at the moment he was too tired to figure that out. So he closed his eyes and leaned his head on Raven's, falling into a deep and distant dream…

And that was exactly what the man that had cut down the elevator cords wanted them to do…they were now at his mercy…

* * *

End Chapter

Oh who is that other then the man with the razor sharp nails himself! Some of you may know whose **RAZOR SHARP FINGER NAILS** belonged to cause we talked about it. :)

And now they're asleep and defenseless…what will happen to them while they dream…

And Raven was so close to slipping up and admitting her feelings in the elevator! But of course it was ruined and the horror shall not stop soon. I had to add a bit of romance into this chapter…I'm trying to do that with all of my chapters.

So what did you all think about this chapter? I'm so glad I did it sooner then later I am very proud of this chapter to say the least I wanted to do something with that elevator I just **HAD** too.

Okay so please do leave me a review to tell me what you think of it, and I will try and update A.S.A.P. :)

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	11. Chapter 11: Freddy Kruger

It's here! Chapter 11 is finally here for all of you to read! I thank all of my reviewers once again for all of their support. Without your guys reviews and the great stuff said in them this story wouldn't be here before you.

So now you'll finally find out who cut the elevator wires down…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans or Freddy Kruger…

* * *

**Chapter 11: Freddy Kruger**

Raven slowly opened her eyes to become face to face with Robin's neck. She yawned and flexed her legs that were still around his waist and took her arms from around his neck and placed them against his chest. She sighed and turned her head in the opposite direction. What she saw before them made her gasped.

They weren't in the Tower anymore. It didn't even look like Jump City. They were lying against a house, in front of a vacant road. Raven couldn't comprehend how they got there if they had been trapped in the Tower.

"Robin." She said to him. He moved his head to her side but still did not open his eyes.

"Robin." She said again. This time he didn't even move. She frowned but then smirked.

"Robin…" she said in a low voice as she took her hand and stroked his hair with it. She could feel him begin to shiver and her smirk grew wider. She ran her hand down his neck then and left arm with her nails lightly, making him grin and shiver again.

He then opened his eyes and pushed them forward so he was on top of her, her legs around his waist still. He grinned down at her still.

"Trying to get me while I'm not suspecting it? Really Rae you can just tell me up and forward…" he said as he leaned his head down by hers. He brushed his cheek up against hers gently as he smiled. She sighed.

"You wish Boy Blunder. I just couldn't wake you up. But now you are." She told him as she took a glance in the opposite direction of his face before looking back into his mask. "But, I do have a question. Where are we?"

Robin sighed, having to get off of Raven to see what she was talking about and sat them both up, untangling her legs from him and putting them in front of her as she sat on his lap still. He looked past Raven to see the street displayed before them. He noticed the houses lined up next to the one that they were lying on. What the…how had they managed to get out of the Tower by merely…

"Oh no." Robin suddenly said. Raven suddenly became stiff and looked around them but could not see anything. She looked at him questioningly.

"Raven, we're not out of the Tower. We're still dreaming, we're in a dream together this is just a dream." He told her.

"Oh well if **that** was what you were all worked up about then what's your problem? That's better then being awake and having guys chase us around." Raven concluded. "Right?"

"No, not where we're having our dream…" Robin said to her. Raven again looked confused.

"Raven, this is the exact same place where…" he started as he glanced at the street sign to make sure that his suspicions were correct. When he read it, he gasped. He was indeed correct.

"Elm Street." He finally said. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"So we're still dreaming and we happen to be on a road called Elm Street. I don't see what's so scary about all this? Because from my point of view this is pretty nice compared to the Tower." She told him as she looked up at the night sky now. The streetlamps went on at the many streets, lighting up the one in front of the two as well.

Suddenly they heard a horrible screeching sound coming from the far end of the street. Both wiped their heads around to see what it was but they saw nothing. Raven got off of Robin's lap so that he could get up as well to go and investigate.

They walked forward towards where they had heard the sound, slowly, being cautious. They then heard it again, like nails on a chalkboard. Raven looked down in a yard to the side of the house. Again she saw nothing. She sighed in partial relief. She then perked her hearing up again in alarm when she thought she heard singing. She nudged Robin and made him stop and listen as well; pointing to three little girls that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They were in all white and had a jump rope in their hands.

They stopped walking and started to jump rope. Robin and Raven looked at each other, puzzled, and walked right in front of them.

"One, two Freddy's coming for you…" they started. Raven and Robin's eyes grew wide as they contemplated this. Freddy?

"Three, four better lock the door…"

"Five, six hold a crucifix…"

"Seven, eight stay up too late…"

"Nine, ten never sleep again." The girls finished. Raven and Robin looked at each other once more.

"Freddy…sleeping…do they mean –" Raven started to say when the screeching started up again and they turned around and both screamed.

"Freddy Kruger's going to get you." Freddy said from right behind them. He wore a red and green tattered sweater, a black hat and his face was all demented from being burned. His nails were about two feet long and as sharp as knives. He swiped his nails at them, but missed as they ducked and then began running into the nearest house. He followed them with a mad grin on his face.

Raven ran in the house followed by Robin, who locked it behind him. They stood in the front room for a second to catch their breath and survey the situation.

"Let's see here. We're dreaming so I guess that means he can't hurt us, right?" Raven asked. Robin shook his head.

"In "A Nightmare on Elm Street", all the kids that die, die because he goes into their dreams. He kills them there. No matter how much we want to believe he isn't here, he is. And he will kill us here it's possible." He told her sadly. Raven nodded her head in understanding.

"So he's the one that must have cut our elevator cords. He wanted us to stop. He wanted us to sleep so he could get to us." She concluded.

Suddenly his hand crashed through the glass in the front door and he jumped into the house as Robin and Raven ran up the stairs, trying to get away from him.

"I'll take it that this isn't a dream anymore either." Raven said to him as they made their way to the top. "It's a nightmare."

Just then they made it up the stairs with Freddy behind them, and the two closed the bedroom door shut.

"We are so unprepared for this situation." Robin told her as he ran a hand through his messed up hair. He looked around the room for something to help them but could find nothing useful as something to hurt this guy with. Speak of the devil he was pounding on the door now.

Raven jumped back on the bed and curled into a ball. She was glad when the banging had ceased and then turned around to look at Robin. He was examining the window to see if they could make it out from that height of a jump.

"Raven…" she heard a voice say. She cautiously looked around the room. Robin hadn't said her name.

'_Oh Azar…just don't look Raven…you know who it is…'_ she thought as she slowly turned her head around to become face to face with Freddy. She screamed as he tackled her under him and began to wrestle with her. Robin looked around and saw this, trying to get him off of her but he slashed Robin back with his nails on the side of his chest, making him bleed immediately and back off.

"**Get off me**!!! **GET OFF OF ME**!!! **Help**! **NO**!!!" Raven cried as he tried to get her, yet she held his arm back as he moved back and forth on the bed. "**ROBIN**!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs yet she was helpless in her situation as the two continued to fight.

"What? **Afraid**?" Freddy asked her as he cackled, his voice so demonic. Raven just continued to struggle and not give up as they landed on the floor. Raven cried harder as he continued to tackle her on the ground.

Robin knew that he had to get out of this dream to help Raven. So he pinched himself to try and walk up, but that didn't work. He looked around the room for something…anything that would hurt him enough to walk him up. There was a hot pipe suddenly jutting out of the wall and he pressed his arm against it hard.

He cursed at the pain but then his eyes burst open and he looked around to see that he was in the basement of the Tower. He sighed with relief and then remembered Raven.

"**RAVEN**!!!!!" he cried as he ran around the basement, looking for any sign of her. After a couple of seconds he heard her screams again and ran towards them. He then saw that she was alone but still struggling. She was still having her nightmare and it looked like Freddy was winning.

She just suddenly was floating up in the air, being thrown around by him but Robin couldn't see him. He was in Raven's dream still and couldn't be seen in the real world, which worked out for him nicely but not Robin who wanted nothing more but to stop Freddy from killing Raven.

He then ran up to her body but it kept being tossed around and she kept screaming and fighting it, never stopping to move for a second. Four cut marks in a row suddenly appeared on her arm at once and then another on her same arm. She cried out louder then she ever had and continued to thrash out. Robin didn't know what to do to get her out of her trance; he couldn't even get near her. So finally he ran up to her when she was on the ground and found himself in the air still, but on another body that was on her, Freddy.

He punched the invisible body between him and Raven and then he felt it move as he fell on Raven. She continued to scream but Robin shook her then.

"Raven, wake up Raven!!! It's all just a nightmare you have to wake up I **can't** lose you Rae! **RAVEN**!!!" he told her. Finally her eyes shot open and she breathed heavily and was shaking. Tears ran down her face and she sobbed uncontrollably as she jumped at Robin once more and squeezed him tightly as he winced. She got off him when she noticed this and saw blood marks on his chest.

"Oh Robin are you ok?" She said between cries. He nodded his head as he looked at her own arm, holding it carefully in his hands. She winced when she saw the sight of it. "I thought that dreams couldn't hurt you…ghosts…"

"Well he obviously can if we got these lovely parting gifts." Robin told her, gesturing to his and her soon to be scars. She nodded and put her face on the side of his chest that wasn't covered in blood. He stroked her back for comfort once again.

Suddenly they heard a swishing sound and something flew past Raven's head in a blur, making he hair sway back and fourth. She gasped and looked up from Robin's chest to what had been thrown and both saw that it was a machete. Raven and Robin turned in the direction it had come from to see a man in a white hockey mask looking right at them.

* * *

End Chapter

Oh I'm so proud of myself for updating my story like that! It was an awfully long wait I know but it was all worth it right? ;)

So lets see…next chapter soon come soon enough…I hope. As long as people keep reviewing and giving me feedback then my updating should be smooth sailing. :)

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	12. Chapter 12: Jason

Sorry this took so long I have been very busy lately. Well are you guys happy that I've finally updated? You should be I think I left that pretty suspenseful back there in that last chapter. So here it is, the machete-throwing fiend is revealed!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Jason from the "Friday the Thirteenth" movies.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Jason **

Raven gulped as she slowly let go of Robin uncertainly, crawling towards the machete stuck in the wall. The man in the hockey mask did not move, he watched silently on. Finally Raven grabbed the handle of the machete and pulled hard, using all her strength to rip it out from the wall.

It refused to budge.

After a couple more tries and yanking on it she got it out of the wall. She took many deep breaths before handing it to Robin from her shaky hands into his. She slightly nodded in the man's direction and Robin nodded back to her.

He gave out a short cry and shot the machete at the guy in front of Raven and him. It looked like it was about to be lodged right in his heart, but he moved to the side quickly, merely stuck his hand out quickly and caught it on the handle. Raven and Robin gasped before heading in their left of the basement, followed by the freaky maniac.

"Robin, I don't want to keep running!" Raven cried, tears streaming down her cheeks lightly. "I don't want to keep being pursued by freaks that want nothing more then to kill us!"

"I don't either Raven we just have to keep going if we want to survive this." Robin told her, catching her small hand in his own as they continued to run deeper into the darkness.

When they couldn't breath anymore and their lungs were on fire Robin and Raven stopped. They took deep breaths greedily, Raven collapsing on the ground, her head in Robin's lap. He strokes her hair slowly, patting her head and comforting her.

"Everything's going to be ok Raven, everything's going to be ok…" he said to her as he sat her up in his lap and rocked her back and forth. She leaned her head carefully on the left side of his chest where he had not been cut, trying to concentrate on not breaking down into a fit of uncontrollable sobs and to breath.

"I…I don't want to die Robin." Raven said under her breath. Robin closed his eyes and squeezed her tighter. He didn't want that either.

"You won't Raven…I promise." He reassured her as he bent his head down to hers and planted kisses on her cheek gently, which she greatly accepted. All she wanted to do more then anything was to be held in his arms forever and for him to know how she truly felt, and now they were in this mess. And if they couldn't get out, he never would.

"Robin." She uttered the word simply, turning her head so that he kissed the tip of her perfect nose. He grinned slightly.

"Yes Raven?"

She opened her mouth, wanting to poor her feelings out to him, but no words were spoken. Robin stared at her curiously, wondering why when he suddenly perked his hearing up a notch and could hear something strange.

"Jason, Jason, Jason…kill, kill, kill…"

"Raven, are you ok? Did you want to tell me something?" he prodded. She merely nodded her head. "Ok then would you like to tell me now…"

"Jason, Jason, Jason…kill, kill, kill…"

Robin whipped his head around as he peered at the darkness encompassing them. Something kept talking…

Raven opened her mouth once more to talk but was stopped this time when she felt something drip on her forehead. She looked up and the same thing dripped down onto her cheek. Robin's grew wide and Raven's widened with curiosity. She lightly swiped her forefinger across her cheek and brought it up to her eye level to examine.

It was blood.

She gulped, looking up one more time above her, and this time Robin did the same as well.

Above their heads, and more directly Raven's, was a dead body that had a cut open right through the middle of its stomach, blood dripping out of it slowly. Raven thought she might vomit, as did Robin.

"Oh Azar…who is that?" Raven whispered terrified.

As if a voice had heard her, the mangled, bloody corpse fell down from the ceiling rods and fell on the both of them. They soon found out it to be Cyborg. Raven screamed in tune with Robin as he threw the body off of them and stood up, backing away from the body known as their friend.

Just then Raven bumped into something behind her. Robin also did. Both looked at each other, not wanting to look back. Raven closed her eyes, turned her head around slowly, and then opened them, meeting the white masked man once again. She gasped and the man growled, swinging his machete at her and Robin. Yet she couldn't move her feet, she was frozen at the spot like she had been with Bloody Mary.

Robin noticed this just in time and quickly grabbed her around her stomach and pulled them down to the ground barely in time, as the blade of the knife swiped off a shred of Robin's spiked up black hair. Raven finally blinked a couple times and stood up with Robin as both of them began running again, of course followed by hockey mask man.

"Robin, this guy is really freaking me out how do we make him stop!?" Raven cried out.

"Jason usually **NEVER** stops…well that is until he kills you." Robin thought that over and Raven whimpered at his side, running a bit faster as did he now. "It'll be ok Raven, I swear."

Just then Robin and Raven tripped up and fell flat on one another in a mass of limbs. Raven looked down at him from her spot on top, staring him straight in his mask. He looked back, confused as to why she hadn't dashed up and ran for her life.

She leaned her head down, her lips centimeters away from his, their breaths mixing. Robin thought her smell was intoxicating as he breathed it in slowly.

"Robin I really –" she said leaning in closer to try and fill the gap. Just as they were about to kiss Robin gasped and he rolled them over quickly a few feet in the opposite direction that they had been running in. Raven was surprised and looked over at where they had been to see the machete right where her back would have been.

"Oh Azar!" Raven said again in a whisper as she scrambled to her feet off of Robin and helped him up, both running back to where they had fallen moments ago. Raven picked up the old machete again and threw it at him with all her might, hoping it could stop him for only a couple seconds.

Instead it lodged right in the middle of his face, in between the two eyeholes of his mask. Raven gasped at what she had done, as did Robin. They heard an angry cry as the furious Jason fell to the ground, struggling as blood started to pour through the holes of the mask and everywhere on the floor, soaking his face so much that you could see it.

Raven began feeling nauseous as she swayed back and fourth. Robin steadied her and as they began to go further they tripped again exactly where they had the last time, only Robin caught himself. He found out that these had been stairs and almost shrieked with glee.

"Raven, these are stairs! We have to start going up now!!!" Robin cried as he took her hand and began to lead her up the stairs. She let go of his hand, falling back as she reassured him she could climbed them and looked down to see if he was still on the ground.

He wasn't, and behind on the ground was merely a massive pile of blood and his mask.

But when Raven turned around she became face to face with a bloody man with a dripping red machete. Raven screamed as he slashed at her, making her fall back and go down the stairs backwards. Robin realized this when he made it to the top and gasped as he ran back down to get her.

"Raven!" he shouted as he made his decent.

"Get away!" Raven cried as she found her way around him and made her way up the stairs as quickly as her shaky legs would allow. Robin was just about to meet her when she felt a resistance and could not go further. Jason had grabbed onto her leg, pulling her down towards him.

Raven tried to kick her leg free but he was too strong for her, blood now covering her ankle from his hands. Raven gripped the banister tightly, but her hands just slipped down with the rest of her body. Robin shot down faster.

"Robin, just save yourself! Leave me!" she sobbed, as she was being pulled closer into the darkness of her doom.

"**NO**!!!" Robin screamed in fury, refusing to take that as he finally got to Raven and caught her hand that was slipping off the railing. She winced at the pain as two people struggled to get her.

"Let go you idiotic bloody creep!!!" Robin demanded as he pulled Raven's arm. Jason growled as he let go of her leg but then caught the back of her tank top in his fist. Raven gasped and gagged a little, crying harder.

Both of them were pulling now, but Robin refused to give up. He struggled against the immense strength of Jason. Finally Jason let go of the girl and Raven flew up and into Robin's protecting arms, putting her bridal style once again and running up the stairs two by two.

When they were at the top and looked down, Jason was gone for real. Robin sighed and sat down on the ground, exhausted. He sat Raven down in front of him against the wall, holding the side of her face in his palm. She looked absolutely terrified, shaking violently at her near death experience and not blinking her eyes shut.

"Raven, speak to me." Robin pleaded, rubbing his thumb up and down her cheek.

She finally blinked after a couple of minutes and tears streamed down them. Robin sighed with relief and brought her into a tight hug as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her neck on his shoulder as she sobbed lightly.

"It's over now Rae…you're safe with me now…" he reassured her with confidence.

Raven pressed her lips together to keep from screaming, as she kept silent. She then did something that shocked both herself and Robin. She turned her head to the side and gently kissed his neck, lingering there for a second as she sighed with contentment. Robin shivered a bit at the feeling of her cool lips on his skin; he too was content with that.

Robin lifted Raven's head up to his eye level, looking her deep in the eyes. She stared straight back, in a way sensing what he wanted more then anything right now even without her empath powers. He took her face in his hands once more, and just as he was about to kiss her passionately, they heard a strange noise like scissors…

This made Robin drop Raven's face as they both looked to the side of them in perfect sync. They both tilted their heads in confusion as well and slight awe.

There they saw a barbershop where it should have been a room to the Tower. Outside of it there was one single lamppost and a street sign reading "Fleet Street".

But what drew Raven and Robin to it so remarkably was that through the window you could see a man, with dark long black ruffed up hair, a single white streak through it, and olden clothes on. He was cutting a man's hair and working on shaving him now with an old blade.

But what he did next made both Robin and Raven cringe and want to barf their breakfast up.

The utensil was now lodged in the man's neck, blood squirting everywhere including the shop window, the barber nowhere to be seen. And just when they thought things couldn't get worse for them they read the sign on the window that appeared between the streams of blood. Raven gasped before breathing out -

"Sweeney Todd's Barber Shop."

* * *

End Chapter

Oh how I do love this man. : He is amazing ahaha. I can't wait to write about him I'm reading the book right now actually.

Well sorry the update took so long as I said before, and I honestly don't think that this is some of my best work…did it seemed rushed?

Well I hope that all my readers still liked it and will tell me what they thought with a review. :)

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	13. Chapter 13: Sweeney Todd

Chapter 13 is here! Hope you will like the update. Raven and Robin better not do anything stupid 'cause Sweeney Todd is one barber not to mess with. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sweeney Todd**

Robin looked on in horror as the chair the now dead man sat in tilted over backwards and he slid down into the floor and down the open hatch. Raven gasped at the sight she had just witnessed and hid her head in Robin's chest, sobs beginning to erupt from her chest at the gruesome sight. Robin put his arm around her and hugged her as tightly as he shut his eyes closed, trying to get that image out of his had. Raven finally looked up and at the barber - shop once more after a long moment to see Sweeney coming back from the back room with a rag in his hands. He began cleaning up the blood on his window.

Raven and Robin cringed, afraid that they would be spotted, and dashed from the front to the side of the building that had appeared in the Tower. Robin was pretty confused about how it had gotten there, but with everything that had happened so far, anything was possible.

"Robin." Raven whispered and he turned to look at her as she leaned against the side of the old brick wall. "We can't let him get to us or I swear it'll be the end. He's a homicidal barber for Azar's sake!!!"

"Yeah, I know." Robin groaned. "But as long as he doesn't happen to find us, then we should be fine. And why would he even come out of his shop?"

Just as Raven was about to respond the bell over the door dinged and Sweeney Todd stepped out of his barber – shop. They both gasped and pressed their bodies against the wall harder, neither breathing for fear of being discovered.

Sweeney Todd glanced around, swearing he had just seen some people outside and heard someone yell.

Robin could feel he was sweating and swallowed back a scream that wanted to come out of his throat. He glanced over at Raven, who was biting her bottom lip and fighting the urge as well. She was scared out of her mind.

Raven suddenly felt the urge to sneeze and stiffened. She turned her head over to Robin who saw her nose twitching slightly and knew what was about to happen by the look in her eyes. Robin quickly got off of his back and covered her mouth with his hand, praying it would pass.

Raven stopped mid sneeze, but then one escaped from behind Robin's hand as a muffled little squeak. Sweeney turned to look over at the side he had heard the noise. He grinned.

Raven looked over apologetically at Robin.

"What do we do now?" she whispered to him in a high – pitched voice. Robin glanced around quickly and took her hand in his, running over to the other side of the building. He peered around the corner to not see anything and let go of Raven's hand so she could walk by herself without being dragged. He went around the corner, walking lightly on the balls of his feet. He looked behind him to whisper something to Raven but she wasn't there. His eye – brows knotted together, confused, and went back around the corner to gasp and then freeze.

Sweeney Todd was holding Raven around her waist, keeping her hands down and a cutting blade up to her throat. Raven was shaking slightly as she tried not to move, terrified. Robin looked very scared and Sweeney smiled.

"Why hello, how do you do?" Sweeney greeted Robin nicely as if they were old buddies. Robin growled in the back of his throat and stepped towards the two, but Sweeney moved the blade so that it was touching Raven's skin now, and she cringed and closed her eyes shut. "Now, now…patience."

"What the hell do you want?" Robin spat out. "And with Rae."

"Why nothing my dear boy, I just have a bone to pick with the world you know, and I'm seeking revenge anyway possible. The world did me wrong…" he hissed. "So I am simply returning the favor."

"Give…" Robin started again with another step forward. Sweeney pushed the blade up to her chin and Robin stopped. "Me her back."

"Now why would I do that? I must say, she is a beautiful gal. I'd hate to have Mrs. Lovett to turn her into a pie…" Sweeney said with a wide grin spreading across his face when he saw the look on Robin's now pale face. It was one of pure horror and rage.

"Robin…" Raven started. She then saw Sweeney raise the blade to her eye level and she gulped, stopping.

"That's a good girl now, love. I'm still deciding whether I should kill **you**…" Sweeney told her as he examined the blade with great intensity. "Or your little **chum** over there." He finished, pointing the dangerously sharp object in Robin's direction.

"**What** is all the commotion about?" a high - pitched voice from inside the shop said. The woman exited and came out to stand beside Sweeney. She was in an olden dress from the 1700's perhaps and had the tiniest waist imaginable. Her dress flowed out from there and it was a dull gray color with vertical stripes running down it. Her curled hair was up in a pony - tail and she had on her lips a crimson lip - stick. They parted once she saw what was displayed before her.

"Darling, what are you to do with these two?" she asked in wonder, keeping her gaze on Robin. He shivered, her dark eyes pierced him, and it made him very uncomfortable.

"Nothing really. I just spotted them in front of the shop, and you have been very busy lately with your pie sales…" he trailed off on that thought and Robin's eyebrow flew up, not comprehending what **pie** had to do with killing Raven and him.

The lady saw this and grinned once more. "Oh, I'm so very sorry where are my manners?" she questioned herself, and Robin could only help but wonder why manners would even matter with the current situation of keeping Raven hostage. "I'm Mrs. Lovett, I make pies out of human flesh."

Robin's mouth dropped open without him meaning to and a gasp escaped from his parted lips. What were these people, cannibals!? He definitely wasn't going to allow Raven to be turned into a meal for someone anytime soon!

So out of pure instinct, Robin flung himself at Mrs. Lovett and pinned her to the ground. She wasn't the least bit strong at all so he quickly overcame her thrashing with ease. He pulled them both to their feet and held her in place just as Sweeney held Raven.

"Now what is this?" the barber demanded. "Trying to keep **my** girl to get **your** girl back eh? What an interesting tactic."

Robin knew the chances were slim but this was the best he could make do. He put a hand around her slim neck.

"I can easily snap her neck right now and let her die in front of you." Robin told Sweeney. "I won't though if you let us go."

Sweeney chuckled out a most sickening laugh that made Raven's spin shiver with fright. "My how very…interesting this is."

Raven couldn't stand this anymore and started to attempt to leave the madman's grasp. She could not escape though; as he was stronger then she was to an extent and without her magic was utterly helpless. Before he could slice through her throat because of her bad behavior though she threw her knee back and hit him square in the groin. Sweeney let go of her at once and dropped to his knees in pain.

Raven stumbled out of his grasp and began to run over to Robin, who still held Mrs. Lovett. Before she could reach the two though, Sweeney looked up, his eyes pure black filled with hatred.

Without thinking he flung the blade swiftly and with great accuracy towards Raven in an attempt to stop her. Robin gasped at this and was certain this was the end, let go of the woman he held captive and towards Raven's direction. But what happened next made them all gasp.

Robin gasped at what Sweeney had done, shocked beyond belief. Sweeney gasped in agony, despair coming now across his pale face. Raven gasped in pure surprise and joy, happy that she had ducked in the nick of time.

And last but not least, Mrs. Lovett gasped out. The blade had caught on her hand and swung up and around her arms in a quick spiral motion till it lodged at the tip where her throat ended and diagonally to the tip of where her chest shown. She collapsed into a heap on the ground, the string of her skin falling off her arm like an accordion with blood seeping through and cascading down her arm in a thick puddle. Raven got back up and jumped into Robin's waiting arms.

"Raven." Robin breathed into her hair, so grateful. He held her waist and swung her around slightly, making sure that her own grip that had her legs around him would not fade.

But of course, Sweeney came up off the ground and rushed over to Mrs. Lovett. He grabbed the blade with ease out of her body and put two fingers to her throat and checked her pulse. The look on his face told the two birds she was dead. His look of despair quickly changed to one of revenge as he glared at the two birds with great intensity.

Raven cringed and quickly let go of Robin as the two both ran down the cobble – stone road, Sweeney Todd disappearing as they retreated. Soon, they could not see him at all and the ground beneath them was once again of the Tower. Both looked around to see nothing out of the ordinary, and simply just a dark hallway ahead of them.

Raven finally got a hold on reality and collapsed into Robin's arms. She leaned her head against his firm chest and sighed in relief that she was still standing here. Robin could feel her still shivering from fright as she leaned against him. He wrapped his strong arms protectively around her in an attempt at comfort, and for now it suited her just fine.

"Are you alright?" he whispered into her ear lightly. She took a couple more deep breaths to calm herself down and nodded. He held her like that for a couple more minutes before she broke free from his grasp and turned to face him. Without warning, she put her arms around his waist and embraced him; still shuddering slightly from everything she was experiencing.

"Thank you." She told him into his chest.

Robin was a bit taken aback by her forwardness lately, but he too wrapped his arms around her waist as well. He put her head under his chin and closed his eyes, relishing the moment of peace that they had.

Because right here, right now, was all that matter. They were finally alone and no one was trying to slit their throats or cut them open. They needed each other, even if one of them didn't want to admit it.

So as the silent went on and they continued to not move from their comfortable spot, both thought of one another and the serenity that would soon probably be ended in just a matter of moments.

* * *

End Chapter.

Sorry this took so long I've been pretty busy with family stuff and homework crap, so I'm really trying my hardest. That was a poor chapter for something that took so long in my opinion, and for that I am sorry again.

Anyway, so what do you guys think? You'll find out who is to come next and break this perfect moment soon enough. If you have a person that you'd personally like to see, then simply go to my profile and vote for the newest villain before time has expired. :)

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	14. Chapter 14: Ghostface

Wow, I'm seriously really surprised and flattered by the reviews I'm getting. Everyone is giving me such great feedback! Thanks everybody!

Well I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer! The guy used in this obviously got the highest votes for the poll on my profile. And after this, please go vote for the next person you'd like to see I'll be starting the poll over every time.

Disclaimer: I do now own the Titans or Ghostface.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Ghostface**

Raven never wanted to let go of Robin at this moment in time. Right now was perfect in her eyes, because he was here with her, protecting her from anything that dared come against them. And she was in his arms. She wanted nothing more.

'_But…this can't last. Nothing ever does for me…'_ she thought to herself as she slightly tightened her grip on him.

Robin didn't want to possibly move from his spot either. Right now he truly believed that Raven did have feelings for him. That's exactly what he wanted more then anything.

Raven finally looked up from Robin's chest and into his masked eyes. He did the same and she began to wonder why it would be so bad to tell him the truth. To tell him how she really viewed him; more then a friend. Much more then that. She just didn't know how to put the thoughts into words in her scattered up mind.

"Robin?" Raven said his name.

"Yes Raven."

"I…I mean I might…I think that I…it's sort of…kind of…I…I'm pretty sure…I mean…what I mean is that I think I lo-"

Suddenly something began to ring in throughout the hallway and Raven stopped mid sentence as they tried to figure out what that was coming from and what it was. Raven then sighed and pointed to Robin's boxers before gasping and realizing what it was.

"You've had your communicator this **whole time** and you didn't think to call the other Titans to help us!?!?!" Raven cried out. Robin's sweat fell.

"Um I didn't know so that's not really my fault." He defended himself. Raven merely sighed.

"Well that's probably them right now or something. Hurry up and answer it and tell them we need help!" she instructed quickly. Robin did so and flipped his communicator open.

"Hey." he immediately said.

"Hello." A deep and unfamiliar voice said. Robin's eyebrows knotted up in confusion and he looked at Raven, who gave him the same confused look.

"Yes?" Robin asked cautiously.

"Who is this?" The voice asked him. He looked at Raven in concern now, unaware of what to say or how to respond. Raven quickly put her ear up to Robin's as she listened in.

"Robin…who's this?"

"Who do you think?"

Robin looked at Raven and she mouthed 'Beast Boy Prank?' to him. Robin nodded.

"Beast Boy?"

There could be deep breathing from the other line. Raven sighed and grabbed the communicator from Robin.

"Ok Beast Boy what's up? Are you guys on your way home yet?" she asked.

"Who's Beast Boy?" the voice asked. Raven's eyes widened.

"Cyborg?"

"Again, who's that?" he asked in a mock voice. Raven looked as if she was about to faint, scared, not knowing who she was talking to now. Raven cleared her throat, trying to act calm.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." She said in a considerably light tone. Robin looked at her confused, wondering what was going on.

"That's alright." The voice said.

"So, um, what are you calling for? Do you need help 'cause our surveillance is down…" Raven started, thinking it was a civilian that was in trouble and needed help.

"Where is everybody?" he suddenly asked.

"Um…pardon?" Raven questioned, not believing what she was hearing.

"Where are your friends?" he clarified.

Raven couldn't believe that he knew this. What was going on? She decided to continue with her clueless innocent façade, as if she didn't know something was up.

"They're all…out."

"Why didn't you go with them?" the voice questioned again. Raven didn't like this Q & A session she was having.

"Because…there might be trouble with the city. We have a duty I think they can handle going to out just fine…so…may I ask who are you calling for?"

"What if I said **you**?" the voice asked. Raven froze, and Robin saw this.

"What if I said goodbye?" she challenged.

"Well why would you want to do that?" he asked her.

"Why do you keep answering a question with a question?" she challenged once more. She heard laughing on the other end.

"I'm…inquisitive." He responded.

"Yeah, and I'm a bit impatient do you need help or want something or not?"

"I just have one question…do you want to **die** tonight Raven?" Raven gasped and dropped the communicator on the ground, but the man had already hung up. She gasped as Robin grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"What? What is it?" Robin asked urgently. Raven's mouth opened slightly before she finally got the breath to speak.

"Somebody…just asked me if I wanted to die tonight…and they knew my name." Raven cried slightly. Robin looked at her with fear and hugged her tightly.

Suddenly the communicator ran off again and Robin picked it up off the ground, keeping one arm around Raven.

"Hello Robin here. Who is this?" he asked professionally this time.

"It's Beast Boy. Is Raven there?"

"Yeah, sure thing BB." Robin's mood perked up as he handed it to Raven. He paced away from her, trying to pick up a head start to finding a way out to the Control Room.

"Hey Beast Boy what's up?" she asked, relief washing over her.

"You wish it was Beast Boy." The same voice from before laughed darkly. Raven's relief faded away quickly and the uneasy feeling in her stomach returned. "Hope your special alarm system is working."

Raven quickly dropped the communicator again and sat down on the ground, breathing deeply. Robin walked over to her again, wondering what she was doing.

"What did Beast Boy say? Did you tell him what's going on?" he asked her, pulling her up to her feet.

"No, Robin that wasn't-"

The communicator rang once again and Raven screamed. Robin sighed and picked up the communicator, stood up and handing it over to Raven. Before she could argue Robin placed it in her hand and pressed the button for her.

"H-hello?" she said in a shaky voice.

Suddenly a scream echoed through the hallway and a man in a black cloak and a scary white mask came through a closed door behind them with a giant knife similar to Michael Myers. He began to slash at them.

Robin gasped and wrapped his arms around her, pushing them both down onto the ground. Raven had seen these boring movies countless times before, but seeing him here in real life, right in front of her in the dark hallway where they actually couldn't escape and she had been prank called by him **and** was powerless made her scared. Raven gulped.

"Ghostface." She whispered before Robin picked her up and they began to run away. He quickly followed them, being considerably fast. Robin dropped things on the floor that would slow him down but he just jumped over them. They came to a flight of stairs and ran up quickly, getting chased after the whole time. Raven noticed a door and grabbed Robin's hand and pulled them in, closing the door just in time and backing away from it slowly.

But then they heard banging on the door and the door was broken down, Ghostface appearing before them. Raven gave out a shrill cry and stood behind Robin, terrified.

Ghostface ran up to them and Robin reacted quickly, throwing fists and trying to keep him away from Raven. But Ghostface snatched Robin's arm and threw him across the side of the room, far away from where Raven was and where Ghostface was going.

"What do you want from me!?" Raven cried out. There was just cackling behind the mask as he drew nearer. Raven backed away, looking at a potted plant beside her and throwing it at him. He dodged and went for her, grabbing her by the waist and picking her up in the air so she was unable to get lose. Robin's eyes widened as he looked up finally.

"**RAVEN**!!!" he shouted.

"No, no, no, **NO**!!!!" she cried, thrashing out and trying to get away but he was very strong. He then took the blade and stabbed it through her shoulder, blood on the knife once it came out. Raven screamed out in pain as he dropped her to the ground, ready to do more to her.

Robin quickly came to her rescue though before any more harm could be done to her. He ran in front of her and punched the guy back, throwing him into the wall and making him fall down. Robin took this opportunity to pick a dazed and crying Raven up from the ground bridal style and kicked the door open, running out with her and into the dark hallway once again.

Once he had gone down many hallways with turns and was sure they'd be safe for a while he set her down against the wall gently, looking for where she had been stabbed.

He saw blood coming out right above her chest where her shoulder was and touched it lightly. Raven felt this and cried out in pain, salty tears falling down her face and dripping onto Robin's arms. He looked at her hurt face and wanted to cry himself.

"Are you going to be ok Rae?" he asked her quietly, again gently touching her womb, trying to apply pressure to stop the light flow of blood streaming down. Raven continued to shake and merely nodded her head weakly. Robin smiled at her.

"It'll be ok Raven. No matter what happens, I'll be here." He whispered to her, leaning right in front of her face so that they were only a couple centimeters away. Before she knew it he had kissed her sweetly on the tip of her nose and brought her into his lap for a hug. Raven completely melted into him, not believing how well she fit next to his body. She immediately stopped shuddering and crying with Robin's comfort. Her sobs quieted down to an even breathing and she just leaned against him, letting him rock her comfortably back and forth as she felt the pain starting to subside. She was totally at ease now, thinking nothing could go wrong with him here.

If only Raven had learned better by now…

* * *

End Chapter

Ok I must admit that was my favorite chapter to do in a while. I think it was much better then the 'Sweeny Todd' chapter. I am very proud of myself. :)

So what'd you guys think of it? Scary enough? Detailed enough? Do you think I should have made the chase longer? Please tell me.

Oh and yet again please do go to my profile and vote for the next villain you'd like to see. Like I said before I'm just going to keep doing a vote for these guys, it's just easier.

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	15. Chapter 15: Poison Ivy

Ok now I want to thank everybody who voted in my poll

Ok now I want to thank everybody who voted in my poll. The only reason I can continue this is when people tell me what they want to see. So here it is, chapter 15 of "Tower of Terror".

Disclaimer: I do not own the Raven, Robin or Poison Ivy.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Poison Ivy**

Raven tried to keep from sobbing anymore as Robin tended to her womb, applying pressure to it to keep any more fluid from coming out. Raven bit her bottom lip to contain her screams. Robin looked up to notice then and the continued to do it even more carefully then before.

"I'm sorry Raven, but I have to do this…" he told her, applying more pressure. Raven finally gave a slight cry of pain and tears came down her cheeks from her eyes. Robin sighed, wishing that he didn't have to hurt her to help her.

He continued to gaze at the exposed part of her chest that had blood on it from the stab, the crimson blood mixing with her creamy skin. It felt odd to see her so vulnerable and exposed like this. He hesitantly moved his hand from the bloody hole to a bit below where the blood was at the top of her chest. He softly ran his hands around it, picking some up on his hands and brushing the top of her breast lightly.

Raven's closed eyes immediately shot open once she felt this contact. Robin had never touched her like this before. She found herself liking the feeling of his skin touching her in this way and a shiver ran down her spin that Robin noticed. He glanced down the hallway before picking her up gently and opening the nearest door that lead to a room, and it just happened to be his.

He sat her against the headboard and sat in front of her, hoping their new space would get something out of her. He needed to know if she had feelings for him.

He took the sheets from his bed and finished wiping all the blood off of her. The open cut she had received had finished bleeding and was slightly closing up. Robin set the sheet aside and put one of his hands at her shoulder. The instant contact gave Raven goose bumps everywhere and Robin had a slight smile on his face. He ran it down the side of her body before resting it at her waist and leaving it there. He leaned his head in closer to her and put it under the crock of her neck where he lightly kissed the left end of her collarbone.

By now Raven's heart was accelerating at an unusually high speed, and she was unable to keep herself in check. As Robin lightly kissed along her collarbone he could feel her heart moving up and down quickly and he grinned again, leaning his head against her chest to hear her heart beat. He could sense it accelerate again and sighed with contentment. It was like music to his ears.

Raven thought she might die if this kept up. Either that, or Robin would find out how he truly felt for him and they'd end up with a kid. And that was just –

Before she could finish her train of thought, Robin had gone back to kissing her collarbone and was at her shoulder. She couldn't think straight and she didn't know what to do. Should she go along with it or push him away?

He was at her neck now, delicately placing kisses there, and lingering before giving another, and moving up to her face. Raven's eyes were wide the open the whole time this was going on. She had to think of something and she had to think of something fast.

Finally he was at her chin and was at eye level with her, his lips mere centimeters away. They both could feel the others breathe on their skin and craved each other.

"Raven…" Robin whispered her name as he leaned in, about to press his lips against hers as she began to close her eyes as well.

"Robin…" she whispered back before she knew what she was about to do. Their lips brushed momentarily before there was a knock from the door and Robin backed up from her and jumped up, ready to fight if needed. Raven just stood their shocked for a while; not believing what she had been about to do. She settled her breathing down to normal before looking to see what was going on.

"Knock, knock. Mind if I interrupt?" a seductive voice came from the door and a seductive looking woman to match entered the room.

She was positively exotic looking, with pale skin; a flame of red - orange hair going down her back with flowers and vines entangled in it and a curvaceous body. She showed that off by having a skimpy outfit of leafy greens covering her cleavage before wrapping around behind her stomach leaving that bare and wrapping around the back and front, covering herself just enough to be showed in an R rated movie; anymore and the movie would be X. On her legs were knee high black boots with vines around it and on her arms were green gloves that went around her fingers and up to her elbows. Her eyes were a matching envious green just like her outfit and around them were two leaves as well that were part of her face. She looked like a model from the Victoria Secret adds only hotter.

Robin gulped.

"Ivy?" he asked. She smirked wickedly.

"Good to see you again too Robin. And it's **POISON** Ivy." She told him, still smirking. She walked into the room and stood in front of the two teens.

"Robin…you know her?" Raven questioned, suspicious.

"You could say that." He responded, glaring at Ivy. She just kept on smiling.

"Oh come now I'm not **that** bad now am I?" she asked him. He sneered.

"Considering you're a crazed villain that's tried to kill me in the past…yeah, you are." Robin told her. She waved her hand in the air as if that were an unimportant detail she was brushing aside.

"Robin, Robin, Robin…" she whispered slyly, making Robin start to blush badly. Raven wondered what kind of power this woman had over the opposite sex and what was with the sleazy outfit. "What if I just want…you?" She cocked an eyebrow at the second part. Robin's mouth parted but no words would come out. Raven sat there, speechless as well.

Robin suddenly shook his head as if coming out of a trance and grabbed Raven's hand, towing them into the hallway and away from Ivy. She sighed before walking back into the hallway after them, seeming to be in no hurry at all.

"Robin why are we running away from her if she seems so nice and likes you?" Raven asked him once they had turned a hallway. That didn't seem to slow down Robin though. He just kept running a while longer with Raven before stopping.

"Because, she's not my friend. A while ago when I was still working with Batman in Gotham a freak science experiment went wrong with her and the plants became one with her since that was her study. She gained the power to control plants, her breath will stun you and make you attracted to her beauty, making you slave to whatever she commands and her kisses are toxic. They'll kill you. She was after getting revenge for what had happened to her. So when Batman and I went to stop her, she lured us into her lair and Batman stayed behind to fight her minions while I went in for her. She managed to kiss me, but I was wearing plastic covers over my lips and finished her off before anybody else could be killed." Robin told Raven. Her eyes were wide after that and her mouth was hanging open.

"…Whoa." She managed.

"Yeah, I know. That's why we can't let her near us, but predominantly me. She won't go after you Rae." He told her.

Suddenly Ivy stood behind them and smacked Raven in the back, making her fly forward down the hall. Robin gasped when he saw her lying on the ground, holding herself to try and not cry out in pain, her eyes shut tight. As soon as he turned around to kill Ivy though her pink breath came out on Robin and he began to feel woozy and light headed…and attracted to Ivy way too much, wanting her in many inappropriate ways. She grinned when he saw him fighting himself and looking at her.

"Aw…is little Robin confused at what to do?" she cooed. Robin nodded his head honestly, unable to not respond or disobey her. "It'll be ok, because Ivy will take care of you."

Raven opened her eyes and sat up on the ground to see Ivy grabbing Robin's hand and leading him down the hallway back to his room once again. He wasn't even struggling.

"**ROBIN**!" Raven cried down the hallway, hoping he'd hear her and try to get free. But he just glanced back over at the mention of his name and continued following Ivy. Before Raven knew it, they had turned one of the first hallways and out of sight. She began to cry.

"He's…he's going with her." she whispered to herself as she stood up. "What's wrong with him?"

"Ok Raven…try to think logically here…" she told herself. "Think back to what Robin told you…it's your turn to save him now."

'_Her breath will stun you and make you attracted to her beauty, making you slave to whatever she commands.' _Raven thought, thinking of Robin's words. Finally it clicked.

"She breathed on him!!" She concluded before taking off down the hallway, hoping she wasn't too late to save her leader.

Raven's heart raced, her feet pounded on the cold hard ground beneath her. She had never felt like this before. So…so…she didn't know how to describe it. It was just when she had heard what Ivy had said…and how she could do anything to men…even Robin…made her jealous. Real jealous. Because she could do something she couldn't. She was beautiful and knew it. She could have anything she wanted. And right now she had Robin, which practically sent Raven's temper flaring.

But when Raven got to Robin's room and pushed open the door her temper soared to unbelievable heights as she saw Ivy straddling Robin, planting kisses on his bare chest. And Robin just laid there, grinning in pleasure and moaning as Ivy ran her hands down his body freely. Raven thought she might be sick. But what made her stomach lurch even more besides the fact that this was happening to Robin, was that **she** wanted to be the one that could do that to him. What was with her lately!?

She charged in there and hit Ivy off of Robin, making her tumble to the floor. She stood up in surprise, not hearing Raven's silent entrance and glared at her. Robin sat up and looked at her in surprise too.

"What do you want you little brat?" Ivy spat out. "I'm very busy and would like to kill him soon."

"I won't let you. He's not yours." Raven cried as she went to punch Ivy. She simple bent out of the way gracefully and jumped up into the air, out of the way and behind Raven. She then wrapped her arms around her thin neck and started choking her.

"I would kill you the same as I will Robin…" Ivy began, whispering into Raven's ear. "But that's just not me. And hearing you little neck snap will be much more satisfying."

Raven thrashed out and tried to get out of her hold, but she began to get tangled in vines that suddenly came from Ivy, wrapping around her arms, stomach and legs, securing her down. Raven cried out louder, unaware of what to do or how to stop her. Robin was her only hope.

"Robin, help me!" she shouted at him. Robin started to get up off of the bed and over to her when Ivy glanced at him, making him stop in his tracks.

"I wouldn't do that Robin." She hissed. Robin began to back up again.

"Robin, no don't listen to her! You're just under her spell Robin come on snap out of it! She doesn't control you, and she doesn't love you!" Raven tried again. The two girls saw that Robin started to fight with himself internally, trying to sort his thoughts. "You know what's right Robin…" she continued. "Now make the right decision and help me!"

"No Robin, don't!" Ivy cried as he suddenly fell to the ground and cried out in pain. He stood up a while after that, looking at Ivy with a glare.

"Now look what you've done." Ivy hissed once more in Raven's ear. "You've ruined this. I'll just have to settle for killing you then!"

But before Ivy could snap her neck, Robin flew through the air and in front of Ivy on the ground, taking his arm back and hitting her legs. They buckled from beneath her and she fell to the ground with a still tangled Raven beside her. Robin jumped onto of Ivy and began beating her until she had a bloody lip and nose and unconscious. He threw her body to the other side of the bed before going to help Raven free.

"Raven, are you ok?" he asked her in concern. She nodded her head, and once her arms were free she whipped the tears that had come from her eyes when she had seen Robin and Ivy.

"Raven, are you sure? Why are you crying then?" Robin prodded. Raven quickly finished wiping the stray tears and gave him an unconvincing smile.

"I'm fine Robin…just fine."

"Ok then…let's get out of her before she wakes up." He told her as the two birds walked out of Robin's room and back into the dark hallway.

As they continued walking, Raven couldn't help but wonder why she felt so jealous, just because of what had happened with ivy and Robin. Robin hadn't know or been in control of himself or hormones. It was all Ivy's fault. Why was she feeling so jealous then of something that hadn't been in her power? Raven couldn't **LOVE** Robin…

Could she?

* * *

End Chapter

So that was a nice change of pace I think from all the horror I've been writing. A bit romance in this to spice things up between the birds and make Raven admit her love quicker maybe? Although Ivy did try to kill them so it was still pretty bad…

Well I really liked doing Poison Ivy she was great in the Batman movie. Fun, flirty and fantastic. Thanks to those of you who voted for her I enjoyed writing about her, and thanks to anybody who keeps voting! I'll have another poll up again as usual.

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14 **


	16. Chapter 16: Dracula

OMG over **200** hundred reviews already! You guys really like this story and I'm so glad that you do! We still got an awful way to go I think…we must be halfway there though.

So yes! Another person that I had a good idea to write about! And this will also be a bit more romance filled then horror, but still a bit scary I think nevertheless. Only now, the tables have turned and Robin's the one with the jealous little gremlin on his shoulder. You'll see why he's jealous in the story…it's a vampire thing. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans or Dracula.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Dracula**

Robin looked over at Raven in concern, wondering why she was being so quiet. He had hoped she would bring something up, or at least talk to him. After the incident with Ivy she was dead silent.

Robin sighed and slowly grasped Raven's hand in his own. Raven's head snapped over to him, her attention averted from whatever she had been lost in thought to the Boy Wonder.

"What Robin?" she quickly snapped at him, more harshly then intended. He squeezed her hand tighter.

"Is something wrong? I mean…I can tell. You're acting really tense all of a sudden when you've been real open with me lately." He told her. Raven bit her bottom lip as she tried to shrug out of his grasp. He held onto her tightly. "Raven…"

She looked away from him, not wanting to admit her jealousy. That would mean to him that she did like him and cared for him more then she led on, and she couldn't afford for something to happen or to embarrass herself like that. Now wasn't the best time either.

Robin grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him straight in the eye. Raven was quivering.

"Raven, please. Something's bothering you." He let go of her chin and wrist, only to wrap his arms around her in an embrace. Raven leaned into him a bit; thinking back to what Ivy had been able to do to Robin. Could **she** possibly get away with that as well? Was she brave enough to? She shivered at the thought of being able to.

Raven slowly moved her hands to be on Robin's chest and felt his toned body. She grazed her fingers on the defined lines on his stomach and looked at them as she did, mesmerized. Robin tilted his face down to watch her, trying not to moan at the feeling this sent down his spine. A second ago he had been trying to get her to talk. And now here she was, touching him in such a manner that he had only dreamed of before until this moment.

She looked up from his abs and leaned into his neck, inhaling. Robin stiffened, unaware of how to act. One wrong move and everything he had going for him could stop. He completely lost his train of thought then when Raven kissed his neck, then withdrawing and leaving her lips centimeters away from his skin. Robin fought the urge to pin her up against the wall and take her, body and soul.

Before either of them could make another move though there was a flash from the shadows and both of them whipped their heads around to look. Robin held Raven tighter against his body and Raven gladly went along with it, not knowing what was going on.

After about five minutes of not moving, breathing or anything Raven detached herself from Robin's iron grip. She simply gazed at his chest and traced his muscles again. Robin relaxed instantly and his grip on her lightened a bit.

Suddenly the shadow was back and before Robin could calculate what was going on Raven was gone from in front of him. He looked around, desperate to find her. He ran down the hallway and turned a corner to find a tall teenaged boy with shaggy back hair, a goatee, wearing a cape that went to the ground, had all black attire and pale skin. He was carrying Raven down the hall and his eyes were red. But what made Robin scared the most were his fangs jutting out of his mouth.

A vampire. A young Dracula around their age. And by the looks of it, he was thirsty.

And for Raven.

Robin charged after them quietly, wondering why he was being so careful with her. He saw him walk into a room and silently peeked into the doorway, afraid if he barged in Dracula would simply take her life sooner. So he surveyed.

Dracula placed Raven on the bed, and she tried to jump off but he quickly caught her around the waist and laid her back down. She thrashed out but he sat above her, pinning her down.

"What do you want?" Raven tried to say bravely. He smiled down at her and caressed her cheek with his hand. She was taken aback by this motion and couldn't respond.

"You." He told her. She opened her mouth in utter shock.

"What?"

"You…you remind me so much of my…deceased fiance." He explained to her. "You're courage, appeal…beauty…"

Raven felt herself blush and tried to get up again but he still had her pinned down to the bed. Raven was afraid of what he was going to do to her. Suck her blood or take her virginity…and both were pretty bad. She couldn't also help but think this guy was pretty hot…but she pushed that aside and tried to keep her mind off his stunning hair, deep eyes and intoxicating scent. All of this was driving Raven mad.

Robin watched worriedly from the door. He was wondering the same thing. And worse, why couldn't **he** be the one to do that to Raven? He should be doing that right now!

The vampire moved his hands to her waist and rubbed them up and down gently. Raven gasped and started to thrash out again.

"**NO**! Stop you can't do this I won't let you! You can't! This isn't supposed to happen!" Raven cried. Dracula looked at her with a soft expression before leaning his face down to hers. His eyes changed colors and she was forced to look into them, and hers began to glow the same color.

Robin panicked. He was seducing her!! Raven; feared ice queen, was being seduced by this overly tall hot vampire. Robin felt himself go numb right to the core. He was hypnotizing her for god's sake!!

After a couple more seconds of this, he sat up on her once more and touched her waist again. This time she closed her eyes without a complaint, and Dracula grinned. Robin was left in the hallway, ready to faint.

"My beautiful Raven…" the teen vampire whispered as he laid back closer to her and kissed her neck. He breathed in deeply as he continued, getting small moans from Raven as he started to gently nibble and lick her, liking her taste.

Robin was fuming in the hallway. Here was this vampire, able to hypnotize Raven, and he had her on a bed all to himself. What was the world coming to!?

Robin watched in horror as Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She didn't do anything, merely enjoyed it. Robin felt frozen to his spot. Dracula continued to go at her neck before moving up to her cheekbone and biting that. Raven kept her eyes closed and just laid there, being controlled the whole time. Dracula once again moved his hands to her waist and began fingering the waistband of her shorts. This is when Robin lost it.

He quickly shoved the door aside and jumped on Dracula, the two rolling around on the ground. Raven sat up, breathing heavily but still under Dracula's spell.

His once peaceful and love – filled expression was gone and his eyes grew a crimson red. He turned rigid and hostile, growling at Robin. He picked him up and threw him across the room. Robin looked up just in time to see Dracula running back over to Raven and grabbing her head. He had his teeth bared and his lips touched hers, his fangs going into her lips as his crushed down onto hers. Robin screamed and quickly punched Dracula back. Raven gasped and had a trail of blood flowing down her chin now as she fell back on the bed.

Robin looked back at her and practically cried. He used his rage at the vampire before him and took a potted plant beside him, crashing it into the Count's head. He fell to the ground and Robin used one of the jagged pieces to stab his heart. Dracula cried out before falling back on the ground, dead.

Robin quickly dropped his weapon and ran towards Raven. Her eyes were wide open and blood was still trailing down from her mouth. Robin snapped in her face, pinched her hand and yelled in her ear, but nothing worked. Robin was getting real worried about Raven. Had Dracula killed her?

Robin had tears cascading down his face as he picked Raven up in his arms gently. He watched the blood continue to fall and he acted on instinct. He placed his lips on hers and kissed her lightly, taking up the blood that was on her lips and chin. When he had done that and pulled away to look at her, her eyes turned back to normal and she looked up at him.

"Robin?" she asked tiredly. "What…what just happened? Where'd Dracula go? Is he still here!?"

"No, I killed him. You're safe now Raven thank god." Robin whispered as he lightly kissed her lips again. Raven was shocked at his forwardness and pushed him away. She felt her neck and a frown appeared on her face.

"Robin, what did you do to me while I was out?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Why do I have a hickey on my neck?" she questioned him.

Robin's jaw dropped and he started to laugh before leaning his mouth next to her ear.

"That was Dracula's doing. But if you'd like **me** to give you one…then that'd be my pleasure…" he told her as he kissed her neck. Raven sighed before leaning back on the bed, followed by an eager boy wonder that continued to kiss her sweetly.

"You're lucky I'm too exhausted to kill you." She told him. She was too tired to care, and really it felt nice and comforting after what Dracula had done to her. Yeah, he had been hot but he was just really scary in a way. Raven sighed as she relaxed a bit more in Robin's arms.

So he lay beside her, holding her close to him and kissing her wherever access was easy. He kissed her everywhere above the collar but her lips, but everything else was fair game. He kissed her right below her ear, where her jaw - bone ended, which was a sensitive spot for her. She shivered and let out a small shriek. Robin grinned into her skin and stopped, merely hugging her now.

Raven snuggled up against him, happy and comforted. She knew she had to tell him sooner or later her feelings for him, and she'd really like it to be later. But she knew he was catching on. She just hoped that everything would go well in the end and soon this nightmare would be over.

She closed her eyes, feeling sleep invade her, and drifted off into Robin's protecting arms.

* * *

End Chapter

That was fun to do. A hot teen vampire that could seduce Raven was what I wanted to do instead of the old Dracula. This one sounded cooler and would make Robin's blood boil more if she saw Raven liking guy as hot as him having that kind of control of 'his girl'. He was really jealous. ;)

I liked the romance chapters I was able to add. Unfortunately, it must stop now since no other villain is like Dracula or Ivy. So let the horror continue!

Again, please do vote for who you'd like to see next on my profile. And also review. :)

**-dARKgiRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


	17. Chapter 17: Chucky

Ok wow I know that I haven't updated in forever please don't kill me. Chapter 17 is here. And I'm getting so many great reviews! Thanks so much you guys I couldn't ask for better readers. :)

So you guys really wanted to see this guy since he had a good half of the votes. I really hope I portrayed him well because I've only heard of him and haven't seen the movie yet. This was the best I could do so I hope you guys won't be too disappointed.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans or Chucky from "Child's Play".

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chucky**

Raven opened her eyes slowly and yawned, wondering why she was so comfortable when she could faintly remember being attacked by a vampire. She finally got her focus back and looked down to see Robin's chest. She finally figured out that she was now straddling him and had been since they had dozed off. Her hands were placed on his chest and his securely around her butt. Raven's face was now red with embarrassment at their position.

Robin was subconsciously saying her name over and over again and still kissing her neck. It was remarkable how their position had changed and yet neither or them had been disturbed. Raven actually felt…good. She liked the contact that they were in and the feel of his body on hers. She'd kill herself for thinking that later.

Raven struggled to try and get up because Robin would wake up if he felt her shift too much. She sighed and looked at his sleeping face, not believing how peaceful it as. She caressed his face with one of her hands and grazed her fingers upon it, lost in thought.

Suddenly Raven heard a noise from the door and bit her lip to keep from screaming out. She laid back down on Robin and pretended to be sleeping in case anything was about to happen. She could hear her heart beating furiously in her chest and she glanced back at the creaking open door.

But what scared her was that once the door was wide open there was nobody there she could see. Then it closed and she heard footsteps, but still nobody was there…or so she thought.

So Raven began to shake Robin, hoping to get him awake. His reaction was to pull her closer to him and she was scooted up to where her head was right above his now and she was kneeling above him. Her hair lay over his face like a veil and she gasped when she saw him open his eyes.

"Raven?" he asked once he saw her right above him. He noticed his hands around her butt and her face and body all so close to him…

He could feel his hormones practically raging and wanting to just flip her over and kiss every inch of her. Raven saw him trying to fight this, but she herself couldn't control what she felt right now as well. She wanted him.

Before Raven could do anything though Robin took control and flipped them over so he was on top and she had her back on the bed. He grinned down at her and before she could stop him his lips came crushing down on hers and his hands on either side of her body to support his body weight.

Raven's eyes were wide at this forwardness. She waited for one of her emotions to yell out and stop anything but nothing was there. So before she could even process what she was doing she immediately let her hormones take over rather then her brain and kissed Robin back, putting her arms around his neck and grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

Robin was shocked but eagerly continued to kiss her. He let his tongue graze her lips, asking for access and permission and she gladly obliged and followed suit. She had never felt so alive. She never dreamed of being able to do this with Robin and have nothing blow up. His taste was so good…

Suddenly both of them needed air and Robin pulled back, staring down at her eyes filled with need. She was breathing heavily and he watched her chest heave up and down. He was about to go back for more when they heard something hit the bed, making both of them sit up instinctively and Raven wrapped her arms around him.

"What was that?" Raven whispered. Robin glanced around but saw nothing, so he tried to start kissing her again. She squirmed away from him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Robin, seriously stop it."

"Come on Raven a second ago you couldn't keep your hands off of me and now you're pushing me away again. Please tell me you love me like I love you."

"No, Robin just stop I can't –"

Just then a small doll jumped on top of the bed and he had orange hair and scars all of his face and body. Raven looked at it funny and Robin scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He then swatted it off of the bed and it hit the wall opposite of them. Raven gasped, finally recognizing it.

"Robin, let me go we've got to go. Get up!" she instructed as she tried to get out of his grasp once more. He held onto her tightly though.

"Raven…" he murmured into her neck as he kissed her. She gulped down a moan and took his hands off of her. She had to keep her protective wall up and not give in. She just couldn't tell him!!

Suddenly the doll sprang up and this time with a small kitchen knife. Robin was about to laugh when it was hurled right at him, barely missing his face. He gasped and looked back over at the wall where the knife was stuck, then turned back to the doll. It was grinning like mad.

"Ok, now that's just freaky." Raven said. She reached for it but it jumped on top of her and tried to claw her face off. She screeched and threw him right back where his knife was. The two just stared at the doll mouth agape.

"Seriously what has that doll possessed?" Robin asked Raven. She shrugged and finally figured it out.

"Chucky." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "This is pathetic now."

Just then she was surrounded by a power and lifted into the air. Robin looked at her in wonder.

"Did you get your powers back?" he asked hopefully. She shook her head.

"It's got to be Chucky. He possess magical abilities and voodoo things like that." She explained. Then she was rammed into the wall a couple of times and fell, Robin catching her in his arms. He glanced back at the doll and made a disgusted face, making his way towards the door.

But before he could make it out now they were both suspended in the air. He flung them around a bit before they both fell on the ground, Raven on top of Robin once more.

Before Raven could clear her head straight and sit up Robin was moving them both, summer-salting them to the door as he did all the work. Once they were out he flipped himself on his feet and Raven was thrown back into his arms, hers around his neck.

"Ok, promise me you'll never do that again." She told him shakily. He chuckled.

"Whatever you say 'Princess'."

She growled at him and he towed them both down the hall, the doll back in the room unable to get through the tall shut obstacle in his way.

* * *

End Chapter

Ok yes it sucked. I know. You waited this long for something big and great but I'm sad to say that wasn't going to be able to happen for a while perhaps. I've got so much schoolwork with sixty-minute presentations to this science emporium and then French…

So again sorry. I'll try to update soon but much better then this I hope. This was a sad excuse for a chapter I had no idea what Chucky did and there was little horror in that. It was mostly romance so…yeah. Sorry. But Chucky mostly terrorizes little kids his size that much I know. And against tall people like Raven and Robin…well…he's not much of a fighter. "

Again, I will have a poll up on my profile for you to choose the next villain.

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	18. Chapter 18: The Grudge

**OMG!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!** -Hides behind desk- I've just been **SO** busy lately and school is **FINALLY** winding down and softball too, so I will hopefully have more time to write this story and my other one as well. This one is going to be getting **VERY** interesting I think because I have a little surprise up my sleeve. –Grins evilly- Yay! So this is basically just to get your attention back on my story and for you to be prepared for my idea/twist/thing. Whatever you want to call it. :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans or the people I'm borrowing from "The Grudge."

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Grudge**

Robin and Raven both walked down the hall now once more, continuing on their monotonous journey of trying to find an exit out of the haunted Tower. The only sound was the echo of their feet walking against the hallway floor throughout the Tower, keeping them both alert.

Raven's gaze continuously kept averting from the boy wonder, to the dark corridor in front of her. Whenever she'd turn back to look at him she somehow felt his eyes also on her, as if he longed for her to break the silence and speak, or tell him her secret. She knew in her heart that she should and it scared her that he could possibly be catching on.

Robin finally couldn't take it anymore and stopped dead in his tracks. Raven mimicked him, not knowing if he sensed danger. While she wondered what he was thinking, he tried to think what **SHE** was thinking.

'_Why does she taunt me so?' _he wondered. _'She doesn't even have to do anything and I'm still so…uh I hate this. Why doesn't she just say it already? I mean…it is a bit wishful thinking for me to think that Raven of all people would like me back but seriously. With the way she's been acting tonight I wouldn't think it couldn't be a possibility. Maybe I just have to egg her on…'_

So Robin did what any sensible, hormone crazed boy would do if the love of their life was totally not paying attention at the moment and standing right in front of them. (Yeah, because **THAT** happens everyday…) Robin took his opportunity to try and show her how much she meant to him. So he walked closer to her.

Raven began backing away from him instinctively until her back hit the wall and she was cornered, pressed up against it and unable to get away from Robin's gaze. Soon Robin had her pinned against the wall, his body pressed onto hers ever so slightly and his arms on either side of her, making it impossible for her to escape with his strength. He began to lean in closer and closer to her face by the second. Raven gasped and closed her eyes tightly, an instinct of when she had her emotions earlier. But there was nothing to control she realized. And yet still, as Robin pressed his lips onto her, she held back. For why, she knew simply to not let him discover her true feelings. But she was so tempted to just throw her arms around him right at that moment and let him continue to ravish her with kisses and for her to return them back to him. But she held back for Intelligence, her only sensible missing emotion.

Robin suddenly stopped when he noticed her bewildered expression. Maybe he had been wrong about her feelings…

Just then she wrapped her arms around his neck and shrieked. Robin worriedly and instinctively put his arms around her waist protectively and looked around.

"What is it?" he asked her in a whisper.

"I thought I saw something over there…in the shadows…" Raven told him in the same tone. Robin glanced over to where she was staring, but saw nothing. He returned his gaze to her face.

"Raven there's nothing th-"

"**LOOK**!" she yelled quickly and Robin whipped his head around just in time to see a dark shadow get out of the dim light in the hall. Raven bit her lip to keep from screaming out. Robin let go of her waist and took one of her hands, beginning to walk deeper into the darkness of the hallway and towards the corner from where they had seen the shadow.

"Come on." He whispered to her, tightly keeping his hand wrapped around her small one. She followed behind him warily, afraid. Robin slowly leaned against the corner of the wall before quickly jumping out into the middle of the hall, Raven cowering behind him.

But there was nothing in the dark depths of the hallway. So Robin sighed and looked to the side of him to see a door. He led Raven with him to it and when he opened it realized that it was one of the many guest/random bathrooms they had in the Tower. He quickly ushered her inside and closed the door after them.

Robin sighed and looked at the mirror that was placed before them. He saw Raven's scared reflection staring back at him and he approached the mirror to get a better look at himself, now seeing that her attention was on the bruises and cuts he had.

He grumbled to himself and began filling the sink with water. He grabbed a towel hanging on the wall once the sink was all filled and got it wet, gently dabbing his wounds to try and clean anything that possibly had been affected.

"Robin, let me help you." Raven said in a hushed tone, approaching him and taking the towel. She mimicked how he had started doing it and he looked down at her with caring eyes.

Raven went to put the towel in to freshen it back up when she saw the water darken, almost like swirls of black mist were in it. She dropped the rag into it and both she and Robin stepped back cautiously as they saw the water turn pitch black. What was going on?

When both of them saw the water settle they approached it once more, slightly peering over the counter and into the sink.

Suddenly they saw a darker black bob come up to the surface of the water and merely float there. Raven was about to touch it to see what it was when it rose up and there was the head of a very pale, black eyed, black haired Asian girl. Raven gasped out in surprise. She drew her hand back and watched as the girl hissed at them before disappearing back into the water. Raven and Robin looked at each other in shock and then into the mirror to see the same girl standing beside them in a white dress, her hair sprayed out across her face crazily as she screamed.

Raven screamed back and Robin took her by the hand and ran them both out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He didn't stop running till they reached another door and ran in, closing that one with as much force. When they turned around they realized they were in Starfire's bedroom.

Raven shakily walked over to Starfire's bed and laid across it, curling up to Robin who had come beside her. She closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing. Robin tried to help sooth her by rubbing his hands up and down her back in comfort.

"Thank you Robin." Raven said in a hushed voice. Robin nodded and Raven finally opened her eyes to look him in the face. "I…"

Raven stopped mid thought and looked up towards the ceiling, gasping and clinging to Robin a bit tighter. Robin looked up and followed her gaze to see the same pale girl with dark eyes and hair, leaning over the bed and staring at them, death seeming to lurk in her eyes.

Robin immediately aimed a punch at the girl but as soon as he was about to connect with her she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The two birds sat up but only to be met face to face with a little boy that looked to be the girls twin brother. Raven shrieked and Robin clenched his teeth. They jumped off the bed and crouched beside it, attempting to hide.

Robin peeked up and saw some more black mist come up from under the door. He jumped up from behind the bed, ready to protect Raven at all cost.

"Raven, stay hidden." He instructed. Raven solemnly followed his directions and ran to Star's closet, quickly shutting the door. She leaned against the door and held her breath to see if she could hear what was going on, but she heard nothing. Perhaps nothing was really there…

Just then though Raven felt something grab her ankle and pull on her, making her fall flat on her face in the small space. She turned her head around to see the girl from before holding her. She let out a shriek and tried to get out of the girl's hold, but she refused to let go. Raven grabbed the door to the closet and flung it open, reaching out to Robin who gasped and ran towards her.

The girl that was trying to get Raven smiled evilly. She quickly let go of Raven once she saw Robin helping, but merely disappeared to the other side of the room and began crawling towards Raven once more to get her. Robin ran in front but the girl swerved around his legs and grabbed a hold of Raven once more, beginning to drag her under the bed as she tried to pull free. Robin grabbed a hold of Raven just before she was to be pulled under with the ghost. It snarled at Robin before disappearing into darkness once more.

Raven sighed and stood up with the aid of Robin. He steadied her shaking form as they went back out into the hallway and away from the freaky scene.

"Robin…I owe you big time after tonight." Raven commented. Robin looked at her and grinned.

"I'm sure you'll find **SOME** way to repay me…" he trailed off, a mischievous grin appearing on his face. Raven punched him in the arm and shook her head. He had such an imagination.

Suddenly there was a noise to their right of the hall and Robin and Raven quickly swerved their heads around. They turned the hallway of the corner and gasped in surprise. Out of everything they had faced, they hadn't imagined facing _him_.

* * *

End Chapter

**CLIFFY**! Did that make up for my month long absence? I hope it did. Well please review to tell me how you thought it was and guess who the next character might be. :)

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	19. Chapter 19: HIM

**OMG**. Chapter 19 is here finally. Here for you all to see and find out who him was. Hope you'll all be surprised once you see who it is. And I hope you all like my little twist thing here I think it's pretty intense. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin, Raven or **HIM**.

* * *

**Chapter 19: _HIM_**

"No…that…that can't be you…" Raven stammered, backing away from the person that began to approach her and Robin. Robin moved back with her also. "You can't possibly be here…"

"I am Raven…this IS me…and you and Robin better accept that or you won't make it out alive." Slade sneered as his silver, black and orange armor glistened in the little light available in the hall. Robin and Raven both gulped and backed up further. Finally neither of them could go further as they backed up into a wall.

"This can't be real." Robin whispered to Raven so that Slade couldn't hear him. He was still at least ten feet away. "How could he have possibly broken in? There isn't a way in here from the outside world."

"Yeah…" Raven responded in the same tone. "But…what if he got here before the Tower locked down…what if he had been planning to take us down this whole time…" Raven's face shown worry on it as she looked at Robin.

"Maybe." Robin merely uttered with a shrug as Slade finally approached right in front of them. He doubted it though.

"So, where are your friends little birdies?" he asked mockingly. Raven glared at him, as did Robin. "You do know that it is very unsafe for you two in here with everything that is going on… I've had to battle at least five freaks just to get to you guys…you **must** need protection or something Raven…" he continued, now cornering Raven and addressing her more so then Robin. Slade put one hand against the free wall beside Raven, leaning in casually while the other stayed at his side.

"I don't **need** protection Slade, and from the likes of you especially not. I can take care of myself." She spat out. Slade chuckled.

"I'd beg to differ my little bird. If you could fight me and had the confidence to, you already would have blasted me back at how close I've managed to get." He pointed out. Raven's eyes grew wide, knowing he was right.

"Even if I'm not protecting myself, I've got Robin." she countered, attempting to slip under his holding gaze. He finally stood up fully and away from Raven, although never taking his eyes off of her.

Robin finally stood in front of her, blocking Slade's gaze. "I don't think you're really here." Robin said. "You couldn't have possibly gotten in here, so you just must be one of Raven's fears, or some ghostly image of our foe."

"Really, is that so?" Slade questioned. "Could a ghost do this?" With that being said he threw his fist back and punched Robin square across the face, making him step back and fall into Raven's arms. He lifted his face to his cheek and could feel a bruise coming on and blood in his mouth. Raven gasped.

"He is real." She whispered. Slade grinned under his mask.

"That's right kiddies…and I'm gonna make sure neither of you make it out of here." He continued. "Well…alive at least."

The two Titans gasped and Raven helped Robin up from the ground. They were about to run away from the masked man when he suddenly appeared in front of them. Raven halted to a stop with Robin behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist slightly.

"Oh, how cute. The birdie has a crush on the other birdie…" Slade said in a sickening sweet voice. "Well we'll just have to separate you two because this just won't do."

Slade quickly appeared right in front of Raven and grabbed at her waist. She gasped and tried to turn around to cling to Robin for help but she couldn't move fast enough. Slade had quickly flipped her around and was now holding her away from Robin. He had one arm wrapped securely around her waist and the other was around her throat, making her unable to talk and have shortened breath.

Robin began to advance at her and Slade but the villain began to choke her harder, making Raven gag. Robin stopped immediately and Slade smirked under his mask.

"We've found a weakness." He said. With that he took off down the hallway, Raven still in his hold only now he had her across his shoulder so she was hanging on for dear life and looking back at Robin.

"**ROBIN**!!" She cried, reaching a hand out to him. The boy wonder gasped and took off down the hallway towards them in an attempt to save Raven. But with Slade ahead a lot and being faster, he managed to turn many hallways and lose Robin.

Robin finally collapsed on the hallway and leaned against a wall. Slade was gone. He had taken Raven…how could he have let that happen?! He cursed himself out and let a string of profanities fly from his mouth in anger as he thought about everything he could do to Raven if he didn't find the two soon. For all he knew he could have killed her already and was using that as bait for Robin. Or maybe he had a very different idea in mind on what to do with her…

Robin shuck that thought from his mind and shuddered. He just knew he had to find Raven, and fast. So he quickly pushed himself up from the ground and started walking down the hall.

* * *

"Slade, put me down!" Raven said for about the millionth but thankfully last time as he approached a door. He opened it and once he walked them inside Raven realized that it was Robin's. She felt a twig of pain fill her chest when she thought about him.

Finally he put her down on the boy wonder's bed and she scrambled up, taking a fighting position. Slade chuckled.

"Oh please Raven. I have no intentions of fighting you at all." He told her. She stayed steady for a few seconds before lowering her fist slowly and plopping back down on the bed. She had to deal with this smartly.

"Well then what **are** your intentions?" she asked him suspiciously. Slade approached her and sat on the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you… at least not yet." He responded coolly. Raven gulped.

"And what of Robin? Is this what all of this is about?" she questioned more. Slade sighed.

"Why do I waste my time with you brats? You must be way out of it today Raven because my main objective in life is to always take you Titans down. And with only two of you in the Tower pretty much helpless and to my mercy, the odds are pretty good for me right about now." He explained. "And with you two separated is also a good plus."

"We won't be for long." She promised. "He will find me, he will take you down, and we will make it out of here alive…together."

"Such bold words for such a girl in your position." He said. "Well, the only reason you two have pretty much made it this far into your beloved Tower is because you've had each other to carry you on as hope… a life support. I've had to face some of them too, but the only reason that I was able to get to you two was because I've got this place bugged. So it wasn't too hard."

Raven gasped and realized everything that she had Robin had been though in the past couple hours. The villains…kissing…

"And it was interesting…" Slade went on. "To see how attracted you two are to one another. I had no idea Robin had it in him, and you even more surprisingly. I was delighted to see Robin's weakness finally…"

"Robin has no weakness. He's stronger then that and can do anything." Raven shot out at him. Slade shook his head.

"You are very blind my dear. **You're** his weakness. Everything that he does centers around you. He protects you with his life, guards you, tries to show you how much he cares and you simply stay there oblivious to his pleas. This I don't understand at all, but that's just what I see." Slade told her. "I've been able to see all this tonight with my video feed I've been receiving to this room."

"He will come here and find me Slade." Raven whispered evilly, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "And as soon as he does…"

"Oh my dear you are really missing the point of my whole scheme here." Slade chuckled. "I just told you that you're his weakness. You've been keeping him going on as his hope to make it out of her. You, Raven. It's all you. You're the key to taking Robin down."

Raven glared at him, still not understanding. "Yeah I get **that** Slade."

"Well then you should see where I'm going with this." He told her. "You see, I've separated you two now. So separate the thing that has been keeping boy wonder hoping for so long…and bingo he doesn't know if you're alright anymore and is starting to lose hope."

Raven's eyes grew wide. She began to think she knew what Slade's intentions were.

"So…lets say that I happen to run into him in the hall…and tell him I've killed you. Where's his life support then? He knows that you're gone and that's what he's been basically living for. He won't see anymore reason to go on without you there with him so he'll just fight me out of stupidity and rage and end up losing. Thus ending Robin's life **and** yours eventually." Slade finished.

Raven's mouth hung open wide in disbelief. "You…you can't do that! He won't believe that you killed me."

"Oh, but why wouldn't he? I've killed people before and he has no way to prove that you are still alive. So even if I don't kill you, he will still believe it. And when one of you is gone, the other won't feel reason to live either." Slade returned, and she could tell he was smiling.

Raven's eyes began to tear up as she thought it all through and it finally began sinking in. Robin and her were both doomed.

"And here…" Slade said, getting up and motioning towards Robin's blank T.V. screen. He took a remote from off of the top of it and turned it on. Hallways appeared all over the screen and one with Robin in it. Raven jumped off of the bed and in front of the screen, gasping when she saw Robin.

"There." Slade started, satisfied. "You can watch your lovers demise from right there in the comforts of his own room." Slade pushed a button and it illuminated Robin's hallway where he was going, zooming in so that the whole T.V. just showed Robin's hall. Raven touched her hand to the screen and more tears trailed down her face.

"Slade…no. Please don't." she begged. Slade smirked under his mask.

"Sorry kid, but I have no heart to sympathize with you. Love is a feeling I just don't bother with."

"Slade, **NO**!" Raven cried once more out of pain and ran to the door. But just as she got there he closed it and she heard a click. She was locked inside. She pounded on the door a couple of times and began crying, but it was of no use. She slowly walked over to the T.V. once more, falling to her knees and put her hand over Robin's image, the tears still coming.

All she could do now was simply watch the screen and pray for her love to end up all right.

* * *

End Chapter

Oh…my…god…I think that has to be some of my best work right there. Big twist in my opinion. Pretty deep stuff in there two with hope and both loving each other so much…wow I'm real proud of myself. :)

Well please leave me some reviews telling me what you thought on this chapter and what you think will happen next. This is going to be getting really intense. ;)

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	20. Chapter 20: Predator & Prey

**YEAH**! Oh my god only 19 chapters for this story and I got over 300 reviews. Thank you guy so much all of you are awesome. And well, now I'm back and with an all - new chapter! I think I did pretty well with leaving you there. Well let's see what happens in this chapter, hope you all like it. I'm really trying to do my best here and this seems to be my most reviewed for and liked story, so I'm putting a lot into this. :)

Oh and when you're done reading please check out my poll on my profile and answer the question. Thanks so much it'll help with the story big time. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans or Slade.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Predator & Prey**

Robin didn't know how long he had been walking down hallways and he didn't care. All he cared about was finding Raven. He had a mental list in his head he kept repeating over and over.

'_Find Raven, save Raven, kill Slade, get out of Tower.'_ He repeated once more as he jogged down the hallway, trying to hear if any noise was coming from any of the doors. But he hadn't heard anything yet, and it was difficult for him to continue. His hope on Raven living was waning every so slightly each minute. There was no telling what Slade could or would do.

Robin mentally slapped himself. How could he already make such assumptions? He had to stay positive, for Raven's sake.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and turned around quickly, anticipating it to be Slade. But when he turned around nobody was there. His eyes squinted suspiciously, his eyes not averting from the dark corridor behind him. Finally after a few minutes of nothing he shook his head and continued down the hall.

"Where are you Raven…?" Robin whispered to himself. He wished that he could sense where she was now, but without their bond and her powers being able to help guide him he was by himself.

Once again, he heard a noise from behind him. He sighed, not wanting to start scaring himself by believing there were more guys out here that were planning on killing him. So he continued down the hall without looking back.

But then he heard moaning coming from behind him and heavy footsteps slowly following him. He gulped, unsure if he wanted to turn around or not. He took a deep breath and slowly turned around, only to freak out.

There was 'The Creature' himself, the tall green monster coming at him created by Frankenstein. He took up the whole hall, making it impossible to get by him unless you took him down. So Robin took the only solution he could come up with and turned the other way, knowing he could outrun the monster.

As soon as he was about to reach the end of the hall and turn the corner, a figure appeared in front of him and he came to a halt. The figure approached him more closely and he glared at him.

"Slade, what are you doing here? Where's Raven?!" he demanded. Slade chuckled. It was show time.

"Oh she's around. Don't you worry, I'm taking good care of her, Robin." Slade said with a sly smile under his mask, hinting something at Robin that made his blood boil to no end.

"I'll find where you're holding her captive, and when I do…"

"Whoa, hold on there for a second bird boy. Who said I was keeping her against her will? Are you sure you'll be saving her? What if she **wants **to be away from you where she is, with me?" he told Robin. Robin glared at him and his hands put themselves into fists. "I don't think she appreciates being chased by monsters, and now with me, she's safe because **I** can actually protect her."

"**SHUT UP SLADE**!" Robin shouted, angry tears ready to fall from his eyes. But he held them back, not wanting to believe in his lies. Slade chuckled.

"Well you may not want to believe in anything I'm saying kid, but it's just fair warning. Good luck." He finished, saluting him. Robin screamed and charged at him, but before he could make contact Slade moved out of the way and with a puff of smoke was gone. Robin banged his fist against the wall, making a dent.

But before he could get off task he looked back to see the creature coming at him again. He groaned and took off at him, needing something to take his anger out on.

* * *

Raven sat in the Robin's room still, having seen and heard the whole conversation between him and Slade. She gasped, not believing how Slade had lied to him. That bastard!!

She sighed and looked away from the T.V. screen finally for the first time. She sat cross-legged on the floor and looked at the ground, not knowing what to do.

"How could he tell Robin all those lies? Oh…if only I could have told him I loved him before we got into this mess. If only I had given in right from the beginning…" she told herself, putting her head in her hands. "Maybe then none of this would have happened if my stupid emotions hadn't gotten in the way… maybe if I was actually normal I could tell him I love him."

Raven sighed once more, feeling defeated. At admitting she loved him to herself she felt a huge weight lifted. She wanted to smile but felt too depressed to.  
_  
'Raven.'_ She heard a voice call her name softly. She looked around the room nervously, wondering if a monster was back or had been lurking in the room the whole time. _'Don't worry, Rae. It's me, Intelligence.'_

"Intelligence!" Raven called out though the room loudly, smiling at last. She thought that her emotions had abandoned her, and now she was hearing Intelligence!

'_I'm happy to hear you, too. I can finally assist you a little bit.' _The voice continued. Raven became confused. _'Here, let me clarify… so here's your situation. You're trapped in your Tower, having been being chased by villains in horror movies and almost being killed. But now Slade who slipped into the Tower before the lock down is holding you captive. And now he's going out there, trying to kill Robin and then come back for you, correct?'_

"Bingo." Raven said allowed to the voice.

'_Now Raven, you can take control.' _Intelligence told her. _'You can stop all of this by doing one thing. One simple tiny thing that will put your life back in order and get you out of her, you and Robin.'_

"What!?" Raven cried out, desperate for answers.

But before Intelligence could answer Slade came through the door, slipping in an access code and closed it behind him softly. Raven felt her presence leave and the voice went away. She scowled at Slade.

"Hello again, Raven. Long time no see." He told her, chuckling. She groaned.

"Slade, please just stop this whole thing. This is getting ridiculous and I want out." She said to him firmly, getting up and standing right in front of him. She pinned him against a wall, pointing accusingly at him. She could hear him smirk from under his mask.

"Raven, on the contrary, this is part of my plan remember? And you're going to go along with it since you have no choice. You're powerless in my hands. There's nothing you can do to save you're precious leader." He told her once again. "And since you're powerless and I've told Robin so many things, we should have some fun. We've got a lot of free time on our hands, Raven…"

Since she was still close to him, so much stronger and she couldn't react as fast, he grabbed her around her waist quickly and took off his mask in one fluid motion. She was now pressed against the door, looking up at his face with scared eyes. She had never seen it before. He had black hair and a goatee, too. His one eye that wasn't concealed by an eye patch was a dark green and he had a big grin on his face. Raven trembled in his gaze and as his hands ran up and down her sides. She was too scared to move and even if she tried he'd win her over with strength.

"W-w-what are you doing?" she managed in a whisper, almost gasping out when he took his gloves off so he could touch her without the armor and continued from her waist up to just below her chest and back down. He watched her body the whole time, marveling at it almost. Raven's breathing grew heavier and faster.

Slade leaned his head to be beside hers, whispering in her ear. "Are you scared, Raven?"

Raven couldn't even find her voice to speak, so she weakly nodded and Slade grinned. He pulled his head back so that it was in front of hers, a mere inch or two away now.

"You should be, girl." He continued to whisper. "Now I'll do minimum if you listen to me and let me play out my little fantasies. I promise not to go all out though." He finished with a satisfied grin on his face. "Just go with what I want you to do, and everything will be fine." He promised.

Raven continued to stare at his face, unmoving. She couldn't believe how much power he had over her right now. Where had her tough side gone? _'Oh right, with all my other stupid emotions.' _she concluded.

She bit her lip. Should she go along with him for her and Robin's sake? Or should she refuse and fight because of her love for Robin but end up getting violated?

Little did Raven know Slade had another part of his little plan he had yet to tell her and didn't intend to.

* * *

Robin stood over Frankenstein's body, triumphant. He grunted as he walked over the disembodied corpse and went on his way. He wanted back over to where Slade had been standing in his way, looking for any signs of the man and for a way he had gone.

The boy wonder stayed close to the wall, looking for something possibly left behind.

"Shi - " he started to curse out before he realized what he had hit his hand on. He carefully picked it up and grinned. It was a Slade S that was stuck in the left way of the hall. Slade must have gone that way.

So he started off, looking for more signs of him.

Robin didn't know though that he was also a pawn in Slade's plan.

* * *

End Chapter

Wow to keep you waiting so long I think this is a bit short. But there is something new going on now! Slade's got another plan within this plan! What could it be? And he's trying to get with Raven that little pervert!!

Well we'll see what happens next time I guess. Tell me what you thought of this chapter as usual and what you think Slade's intentions are now.

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	21. Chapter 21: Betrayal

So I guess that was a pretty ok cliffy back there. Will Raven give into Slade's request for her own sake and Robin's? Does Robin really have a lead on Slade, or does he have something else in mind for the Boy Wonder to find? Well we'll find out real soon.

And i'll be trying to post a new story soon. So i'm putting the summary of it on my profile for all you guys to see. Tell me watcha think about it in a message.

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin, Raven or Slade.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Betrayal**

"He has to be here somewhere." Robin whispered. He had been following various signs in the hallway that told him Slade had been there. And if there was any hope of finding and saving Raven, he was taking it.

"No way." He breathed. He looked at the door at the end of the hallway, running towards it more quickly to make sure it was actually the room.

Control Room.

He smirked. This must be where Slade was hiding Raven and where he had been in the Tower the whole time. Of course! Here he could monitor them and do anything he wanted. It was the perfect hide out. He swiftly opened the door and peered in, preparing to see Raven's surprised face and Slade charging at him.

But nobody was there.

'_What the…' _he thought. How was it possible to come here? Had his senses been wrong and this been the wrong trail? Oh well, no matter. While he was here he mine as well try to figure out a way to reboot the Tower and get them out.

* * *

"Raven… what'll it be?" Slade asked her. She bit her lip. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs "no" and run away from him, yelling the whole way how she loved Robin and would never do such a thing.

But she held back. She had to do it for her own sake as well as Robin's. If she did then no harm would come to him or her… right?

"Yes." She whispered, looking at the ground and hitting her head against the wall behind her. Slade smirked.

"That's a good girl. Just do what I say…" he told her, slyly pressing a button on the controller he had to one of the video cameras in the room before putting his hands at her waist and drawing her lips to his.

* * *

"Nothing's working in this damn Tower…" Robin said under his breath as he pressed numerous buttons. He kept attempting to turn on the televisions in there so he could see where the monsters were and open an exit even.

Suddenly a television far into the room came to life and Robin looked up from the keypad he was typing codes in. "Is it working?" he asked himself.

But when Robin walked closer over there and saw what was on the screen anger swelled up in his chest and tears dared to spill on his cheeks.

There he saw on the screen Raven and Slade in some room. He had her pressed against a wall with his hands on her waist, his gloves off. His mask was too and he was kissing Raven. **KISSING HER**!! Robin watched in horror as he saw Raven slowly put her hands around the villain's neck and tie her fingers in his black hair.

Robin's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe Raven would do this to him. He thought she… and now… maybe that's why she refused to tell him he liked him because she liked Slade. He felt a twig of pain strike in his chest at the thought of such a thing. That had to be impossible…

He watched as Slade moved his mouth to her neck and began kissing her there roughly. Raven bit her lip, as if suppressing a moan, allowing him to move his hands to the slip of her cami and begin pulling it up.

…So maybe it wasn't impossible. But still! She couldn't… wouldn't… shouldn't…

Robin turned away from the screen, not being able to watch any longer. He finally couldn't take it anymore. He ripped off his mask and allowed the tears to flow freely from his face as he dropped to his knees. Never had he felt so betrayed.

* * *

**5 Minutes Earlier With Raven and Slade**

Slade kissed Raven forcefully, making her respond. It was either that or he would strap her to the bed. Rave didn't need that.

"At least look like you're enjoying it Raven…" Slade whispered in between breaths, sliding his hands up and down her sides.

Raven growled in the back of her throat but listened, snaking her arms around Slade's neck and taking his hair in her hands before pressing her lips against his like he had done to her before. Slade grinned as he explored her mouth.

"That's my Raven." He whispered.

He then moved his head down to her neck and kissed it to her collarbone and everywhere he had access. Raven bit her lip and closed her eyes to keep from screaming out at him to stop it. Slade then grabbed the end of her shirt and began lifting it up slowly, still working on her neck.

Raven's eyes flew open then and she gasped out. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't let him touch her like this. **NO ONE** should. She heard a button clink in Slade's hands and she could feel him smiling for some odd reason. She had to draw the line now.

"Slade, **ENOUGH**." Raven said roughly, pulling on his hair to make him look up and stop moving. He scowled at her before smirking.

"I like 'em feisty." He said dangerously. Raven didn't know what to do.

"Enough is enough, I've done this for long enough and I can't do this no matter how much of a chance I have of saving my life just leave me alone!!" she cried.

"That's quite alright, Raven." He told her calmly now, standing up straight and taking his hands off her. Raven's eyes went wide with surprise. He was so easily strayed, just like that? "I've gotten **EVERYTHING** that I wanted…"

Raven looked at him strangely before walking away from him slowly, unsure if he truly meant what he said. She was happy to see that he allowed her to walk away and flee to the bed, curling up into a ball and beginning to cry silently for what she had done.

* * *

End Chapter

I feel so bad for leaving you guys waiting so long and for doing that to you. The poll on my profile was close but it eventually was shown what you guys wanted. And wow this is getting dramatic. Slade didn't really want her that bad guys… he just wanted her help to get to the Boy Blunder's weakness. And now he's totally pissed and feeling down!! See what happens in my next chapter, hopefully coming soon.

Oh and like i said above in my A/N check out my profile to see a summary on my newest upcoming story! The first chapter to it will seem plain and boring because that's how it'll start out so you guys can see what's been happening with the Titans, but then it'll get much longer. You can PM me telling me what you think of it. :)

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	22. Chapter 22: Alone

Ok I have a couple of things to say in this A/N.

**1)** The first thing is that I know that some of you were petrified when you saw that I did make Raven agree to Slade's demands. But he was going to get what he wanted anyway, no matter what Raven told him. That was all just apart of his plan to get Robin jealous. He doesn't really want Raven as bad as Robin does, don't worry.

**2)** The second is that I have a couple ideas of how to end this story. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. But this all me in this story and what I want sorry haha.

**3)** Lastly I'm terribly sorry about not updating "Of A Robin & A Raven" in so long, but I have writers block. "Every Dog Has His Day" is a difficult chapter to write about and has like nothing that I can work with to make it more Rae/Rob. So I'm thinking I'll just skip that chapter so I can get on with my story. I'd like to know though if you all are ok with that, too. So if you could please leave me a comment about that in your review as well that would be nice.

Sorry for making that so long but I needed to get that all out. Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Raven, Robin Slade.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Alone**

Raven watched on silently as Slade put his mask and gloves back into place. So that was that? He wasn't going to harm Robin anymore and just leave her alone. She didn't know what to expect. Finally he started for the door.

"Where are you going now?" she quickly questioned him, fearing he'd gone back on his deal and was going to find Robin. He sighed and turned back to her, leaning against the door and folding his arms casually.

"You just have to know everything, don't you? Well you're invited to come along with me if you like."

Raven stared at him blankly for a moment. "Wait, what?"

Another sigh. "I'm leaving this room and allowing you too as well."

"You're…you're letting me go? Just like that?" she stated in shock.

"Yes Raven. Don't worry I wouldn't' come back here to you and violate you even if you are strikingly beautiful. No. You've done your part, I've gotten what I wanted, now you may go."

Raven slowly got off the bed and walked towards Slade, eyeing him cautiously. He opened the door, allowed her to go out first, and then go himself before shutting the door.

"I'll be going this way." Slade informed her, pointing to the right. "If you don't wish to follow me, go left."

Raven nodded and began walking immediately. She was eager to try and find Robin once more and to finally tell him her true feelings.

Slade watched her go with a satisfied grin on his face. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

Raven yawned, tired. It was her first time in the hall with no monsters and nobody to talk to. She was relatively bored.

But she perked up as soon as she saw a bit of color catch her eye. Was it possibly another villain or monster? the possibilities were endless.

But as she got closer she saw tan skin and red boxers. She smiled.

"ROBIN!" she yelled down the hall. He looked back at her before turning around and continuing forward. Raven's face became puzzled.

'_Maybe he just didn't hear me…or maybe he didn't recognize me… yeah that must be it.'_ She thought as she ran after him.

"**ROBIN**!!" she exclaimed once more, reaching him. She ran in front of him. "Oh I'm so glad to see you… oh my gosh what happened to your mask? You aren't wearing it." Raven stared into his dark blue eyes and saw no hint of emotion anywhere. She had seen them before, having such a great bond, but had never seen this much… dare she say… hatred?

He stared at her, seeming unmoved by her sudden return. He had been heartbroken at the time she was being taken it seemed. Why was he not embracing her at least?

"Nothing." His voice was stone cold and his ocean blue eyes held their glare. He tried walking past her but she stopped him.

"Whoa, hold up, what's wrong? Why aren't you happy to see me?" she whispered, reaching her hand out to touch him.

He backed away from her, as if disgusted. Her brows knotted together in confusion as she closed the gap between them once more.

"Robin, something's wrong what is it?" she questioned.

"You know what you did Raven." He muttered darkly, his tone matching his glare. Raven's puzzled look held.

"What are you talking about?"

"God Raven, you know!" Robin screamed at her, startling her beyond belief. "I saw you! I saw you with him! How could you!?"

Raven's eyes turned wide. He didn't mean… how could he have seen her with slade?!

"Robin, if you're talking about that kiss with Slade that was **NOTHING**!! It meant **NOTHING**!!"

"Then what was it?" he quickly responded.

"You have to believe me, he told me that if I didn't give into his demands that he would violate me completely! And he said if I did then he wouldn't hurt either of us at all!" she told him truthfully, hoping he'd listen.

"Seriously Raven, you believe I'm gonna buy that bull?" he mocked her. Raven's mouth hung wide open. "I'm sorry but you could have told me you loved him before making me look and feel like an idiot actually thinking I had a chance with you. And you were **QUITE** an actress, leading me on like you did."

Raven held back tears that threatened to spill out. "No… it's true Robin! Please listen to me I wasn't leading you on and I don't love Slade! Why won't you believe me?"

"I'm trusting the facts and I saw what I saw… I know what I know… Just stop talking Raven, I'm done trying to get your attention. I know now I don't have a chance in hell." He told her. "I'm through."

"No Robin, wait listen –"

"No Raven, **YOU** listen, and listen good. I'm tired protecting you, and never even so much as a thank you… Raven you've hurt me more then any murderer could tonight…" he said, his face sad now. "So just… go your own way, I need to think and be by myself... and just away from you."

Raven gasped as Robin walked away from her.

"Robin…" she tried as she started to follow him, ready to plead with him and finally tell him her true feelings.

But she was cut off so quickly as Robin turned around, smacking her onto the floor in the process. She was taken by surprise and looked up at Robin's hateful and uncaring glare in shock.

"Raven, just leave." He said, barely audible. He turned around and disappeared around the corner without a glance back.

Raven finally allowed herself to cry as she just sat on the ground, her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around them. Never had she thought Robin could be so cruel.

She lifted her head slightly, beginning to hear things. The thought of protecting herself in this horror house popped into her mind and this sent her into silent sobs once again, her heart completely broken.

This was the second time that night she had been left crying all alone.

* * *

End Chapter

I feel so bad for Raven. :( She's powerless, heartbroken and alone. How could Robin be that mean? Well remember he's feeling **exactly** the same. He just handles his differently in anger.

So that was Slade's intentions. To split the two up and make them be vulnerable and broken. I'll try to update ASAP. Hope you liked it. :)

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	23. Chapter 23: Realization

Wow. Twenty-three chapters later and still so many great readers. I thank all of you that love this story as much as I do and have stuck with me ever since the beginning. :)

And I'm really sorry this is so short. " But I promise the next chapter should be better… maybe not longer… but better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Raven, Robin or Slade.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Realization**

Robin bit his lip to keep himself from screaming out Raven's name to make her come back. It took every ounce of strength in his body to not run back and take her up in his arms and tell her how he really felt. And it took every amount of his brainpower to not lose his sanity for feeling so shitty about how he had just treated Raven.

'_How could I? What if she was telling the truth…'_ he thought.

'_Oh __**PUH-LEASE**__,'_ his bad side kicked in. _'That little whore deserved it. She was totally making out with that Slade guy! If she really loved you, then she wouldn't have done that.'_

'_Shut up!' _his good conscious yelled back._ 'Raven was just doing what she thought was right at the time! I mean, did we really want her to be raped by Slade?'_

"Whoa time out." Robin cut in. "Let me sit down before you two start into this war." Robin quickly took a seat on the ground and leaned against the wall, thinking about his options and if he had done the right thing.

"Ok Robin…lets think about this in a clear state of mind… push all those jealous, heartbroken and angry thoughts out of your mind and focus just on Raven." He told himself out loud.

'_Seriously, she isn't worth your time. She was all over Slade and vice versa. You think she wants you? You've been trying to get some of that all night and she hasn't complied!'_ 'Bad' Robin roared.

'_Yes she did! She was just afraid. So many times she kissed him but she didn't want to like that, at least not yet. Robin, you have to give her a chance I know she was telling the truth!'_ 'Good' Robin explained. 'Bad' Robin scoffed.

'_Think it over Robin.'_ He continued. _'Think of your conversation with her and tell me why she would possibly lie about something like that and why you were being such an ass.'_

Robin sighed and thought back. How **HAD** their conversation gone? He had been so consumed by anger he hadn't really given a thought to what she had said, only what he had done.

He remembers her telling him about Slade making her do that with him. How if she hadn't that they would both be in grave danger. Robin had to admit Raven did look out for people's best interest, especially her friends' safety. That did sound like something she would do…

'_Now look what you're doing, you're making him second guess himself when he knows he's right about Raven and Slade!'_ 'Bad' Robin yelled at the 'Good' one.

'_On the contrary, he __**WAS**__ wrong. Seriously you are so blind sometimes.'_

"Shut up you two I'm trying to think!!" Robin yelled at both of them.

Ok… so maybe what Raven had said was true. And how he had treated her…

The look on her face when he had knocked her down totally broke his heart. Wait, no, the look in her **eyes**. That absolutely killed him.

"She was telling the truth…" Robin whispered. Now it all clicked into place.

Slade wanting to take her. Robin happening to find the control lab. Seeing Raven at the exact same time she was being force to kissed Slade. Robin getting angry. Slade letting her go to get him ticked. It all made sense now.

And he had treated her like crap.

"Robin, you are such an idiot!" he breathed out as he hit his head against the wall.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**"

Robin immediately jumped up. Raven was in trouble and he wasn't with her. How could he be so stupid as to leave her alone to fend for herself?! This was his entire fault! If he didn't make it in time it would be her blood on his hands! Robin shook those horrible thoughts from his mind and quickly took off in the direction he had last left Raven in. She had to be ok. She just had to be.

If only Robin had realized something else…

* * *

End Chapter

All right guys. We have yet **ANOTHER** obstacle. I feel so evil. Haha. Ok well lets recap quickly shall we?

Robin's finally realized with the help from his two idiot sides that Raven was indeed not lying. (Go figure!). And now she's in danger. But what kind of danger? If you guys have any idea that be great to know what you think. Wow I'm so mean to these two in this story. :)

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	24. Chapter 24: Crossing The Line

Chapter 24. Good lord this is taking longer then anticipated, but no matter. Here it is and please enjoy. You'll find out who/what has Raven… Oh the drama now!

And this will be my last update for a while… I'm updating right before I go off to vacation, so be glad I haven't left you! Enjoy guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Raven, Robin, Slade or anybody else.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Crossing the Line**

Robin allowed his legs to carry him as fast as they would allow and his brain to tell them which way to go. He had to find Raven quickly to ensure her safety. He just had to. But… had he gone past her room on his way before? He had been so dazed and mad he hadn't taken into account where he had been heading.

"Raven was telling the truth… Slade… that bastard if I run into him in the hallway he's mine…" Robin muttered under his breath. Suddenly a roaring sound came up ahead and Robin stopped quickly. Was it Slade? Raven? Possibly both!? He didn't know and he really didn't care he just needed to find out what it was so he could continue.

As he round the corner though he halted once more and tried to compose himself.

The ripping and roaring noise had come from a chainsaw. Someone was holding the chainsaw; that person wearing what looked to be a leather mask stitched together with different shades. Robin cringed, seeing it human flesh. He slowly backed away once the man ripped the chainsaw to life once more. He swore under his breath.

"**NOW** the Tower throws at me Leather Face." Robin said as he continued to back away, staying clear of the blade. He was slashed at and persued until he finally took the chance he had and quickly turned his back on the psycho, hoping to be able to out run him.

But Leather Face was right on his tail. Robin knew that this was a mentally retarded man that enjoy killing people for revenge and the fun of it. He knew that he would add him to his collection of skins that he had pilling up in his garage. And he also knew that Leather Face was a cannibal that would probably eat him alive.

Robin shuddered at the mere thought.

He really didn't want to be made into some sort of chili for him and his deranged family.

So as he looked behind his shoulder he was surprised to see the man wearing an apron splattered in blood. Robin's face began to turn green as he held back the vomit threatening to come out.

'_I can't keep running forever.'_ Robin concluded to himself. _'I have to go… and save Raven… for all I know I was about to get her and Leather Face suddenly came. What if he had been the reason for her scream? I have to go and fight!'_

Robin spun around and stood tall, trying to seem confident. Leather Face also haltered for a moment before coming towards him again. Robin bit his lip as he charged at the felon and jumped over him, now corning him. The fiend didn't seem the least bit phased and quickly revved his chain saw up even more.

Robin was about to reach for his Bo – staff and realized that he didn't have his utility belt on his boxers. He cussed before putting his hands up into a defensive position. He waited as Leather Face slashed at him, jumping, ducking and flinging out of the way.

Robin didn't even see it coming but he was slightly cut in the leg, but he wasn't deep as he had been back far enough. He looked down at the 5 inch long cut in his boxers and the inch deep one in his actual skin. He cussed once more and watched as some blood gushed out. He rolled his eyes. This just kept getting better and better.

He couldn't stand it anymore. Robin ran towards Leather Face and over his head, attempting and hoping to choke him. The villain struggled, throwing the chain saw over his head. Robin ducked and kicked the saw aside, mussing up enough strength and he heard a sickening snap.

Robin jumped back and saw the mans neck tilted awkwardly to the side in a not normal way. He cringed as he watched him twitch and go at him, but not able to get up. He sighed with relief when he saw no signs of life anymore.

"I've got to find Raven… I have to be close…" Robin said to himself before starting back down the hall.

* * *

"Scream."

"No."

"Scream!"

"NO!" Raven hissed back once more.

"You will listen to me or I'll make sure that I end your existence now before Boy Wonder comes."

"You wouldn't." she said dangerously.

The arm around her neck tightened and the other arm around her waist did as well.

Raven let out a blood - curling scream.

"Ata girl."

"You sick bastard… you broke your promise." she managed to whisper.

Slade chuckled, hearing Robin's ever - nearing foot steps coming closer and closer.

* * *

End Chapter

This story is coming to a close soon! I am so glad that all of you have stuck with me for this long and have been so patient for almost a year! And now I am sad to say that there will probably only be 2 more chapters in this story.

Well the next chapter will be much longer, I promise you that. And oh no! Slade has lied once more and used one of the birds as another part of a plan! This is a crazy plot.

I'll try to update soon, but this is my last update for sure until I get back from my vacation.

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	25. Chapter 25: Sacrifices

Well over **400** reviews for this story and there's only 25 chapters! Thanks so much guys for everything you've said and I'm so glad you all love this story!

I think this chapter is pretty intense so all of you better like it! Haha Just kidding. But seriously please enjoy it I thought this whole thing out and I really hope you like it. This took a while to write all out considering everything.

And I am sorry to say that I have school in less then a week, so updates will be less frequent for all my stories and upcoming ones. Sorry guys.

**AND** last but not least in this author's review, I dedicate this chapter to Mitchie, another awesome anonymous reviewer of my stories! I've been informed that it was your birthday yesterday, so this is for you. Hope you'll enjoy, and happy belated birthday. And oh, the dedication is from your friend Rob. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Raven, Robin, Slade or any other creep used.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Sacrifices**

Robin came to a sudden halt when he was in front of the doors to the Main Room. He had come all the way to the place they had started? Was Raven truly on the other side of the door?

A blood – curling scream answered his question.

He quickly raced to the door and pressed the button without thinking. Of course it didn't open and he sighed. He tried to pry it open with his hands to no avail. But he had to keep trying… he just had to. It was Raven's life on the line here. So he summoned all his strength and with a final wrench the doors pried open and he stumbled into the Main Room, growling when he saw them.

There Slade stood right in front of the back of the couch, holding Raven in his arms. He could see her struggling under his arms he had around her neck and waist to no avail. Just the sight of the fiend sent Robin's temper soaring.

"Slade, what the hell do you think you're -" Robin hissed as he began to walk into the room towards him and Raven, but was stopped mid sentence when he saw Slade's grip on Raven tighten. "Doing?"

Slade seemed to be smiling beneath his mask. "Move and I kill her, Robin."

Robin stopped moving once more, now about 15 feet away. He made eye contact with Raven and saw the terror in her eyes, the fear. He pleaded with his own to her that he was sorry and that everything would be ok. He hoped she understood.

"Leave her out of this Slade, if you want me then lets settle this the right way. With Raven unscathed." Robin told him flat out, his blue eyes glaring at the villain now. Slade seemed to think this over before answering.

"Then it's settled." Slade said to them both. He flung Raven behind him. She ended up hitting her back against the sofa before slumping down onto the floor, her head between her knees. She groaned in pain before looking up to see Robin rushing over to her.

"Are you alright? Has he hurt you?" Robin whispered once he was over to her, kneeling beside her. Tears burned behind her eyes and Robin saw this.

"No…" she whispered in a reply. "You… you came back."

"Of course I did." He said, stroking her hair quickly before standing up and facing Slade. "Alright then. We fight and Raven doesn't get hurt at all."

"Whatever you say Robin." Slade answered before charging at him. The two quickly commenced into battle. All Raven could do was watch in absolute horror and hope for the best.

* * *

It had been about 10 minutes later and still nothing had happened between the two. It had been pretty even the whole time, neither getting tired yet and neither giving up. Raven bit her lip the whole time she was watching this, trying not to scream out for Robin to stop. This was too hard to watch.

'_For the love of Azar why did this have to happen? There has to be some other way… something I can do! But what…'_ Raven thought as she finally tore her eyes off the two men in front of her and to the other side of the room.

'_You know what you have to do!'_ came a sudden and familiar voice into her head. She gasped, thinking again in her mind.

'_Love!? What's going on, why are you here? And what do you mean I know?'_ she questioned the emotion.

'_I'm trying to help you, even though you already know what you should do. I've told you all along really… even Intelligence tried!'_ Love shouted at her. Raven's brows knitted up in confusion.

'_What are you talking about?'_ she asked. Love sighed.

'_It's so obvious, Rae. I can't believe you don't get this. I guess when the time comes you'll just do it.'_ Love said before disappearing. Raven was about to protest her going but shut her mouth and sighed. This was getting all too frustrating.

She turned back to the fight being displayed before her. She gritted her teeth together when she saw them. Robin was slowing down now, getting tired. So these were Slade's intention, to just tire Robin out and toy with him before finally kicking it into high gear. Raven wanted to smack the villain right out of his boots.

"Robin, you've got to stop!" Raven shouted finally from her same spot in front of the sofa's back. Robin quickly whipped his head to look at her, their eyes connecting for a split second.

"Don't look at her." Slade barked. Robin's eyes snapped back to Slade. "You glance at her once more and I'll make sure to end her existence first. Right in front of you, slow and painfully."

Robin's mouth was a hard line, and his eyes never left Slade's face as they now circled each other. Raven saw that Slade was getting tired of their little game and now wanted to end this quickly. She had no idea of what he wanted to do, what kind of tactic he would use. She had no way of helping Robin at all.

Suddenly a couple minutes later, Slade punch him across the face hard, causing Robin to get unbalanced a bit. Slade quickly took this window of opportunity and elbowed him in the gut, sending him back a ways but not causing him to fall completely as he kneeled on the ground, holding his stomach. Slade grinned and walked to him till he was a mere 5 feet away.

"Time to end this Boy Wonder." He sneered. Raven gasped before quickly covering her mouth.

Slade swiftly took out what looked to be a laser gun and aimed it at Robin. Before shooting him though he took a quick glance at Raven, probably smiling under his mask at his triumph, and back to Robin. He shot it out at him and a red light hit him and spread throughout his whole body, almost looking like it was electrocuting him but much stronger. He cried out in pain and Raven's eyes grew wide. How could Slade do this! No! He had to stop!

"Slade quit it!" she cried out. But the villain ignored her. A couple seconds later he stopped it and put the gun away. He watched the unmoving Boy Wonder and he chuckled.

"That outta stop his heart for good." He said with a low laugh. Raven gasped again as she ran over to the unmoving leader and in front of Slade, glaring at him with remarkable courage.

"You ass!" was all she could manage without breaking down. Slade chuckled.

"See you around Raven… I'm sure of that…" he said before turning and walking away. Raven wanted to pursue him, to tear him apart. But then she remembered Robin and put her rage aside. She had to help him.

"Robin!" she quickly shouted as she went back and kneeled next to him. She put a hand onto his chest to see if he still had a pulse and it was very faint.

Robin opened his eyes at the sound of her voice and smiled up at her weakly. "Rae, I… I'm sorry." He whispered. Raven shook her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She responded in the same voice. "I should be apologizing… for everything that's happened to you. I'm so sorry Robin you shouldn't be like this. I have to get help."

Raven began to get up but Robin caught her wrist and stopped her, bringing her back down beside him. "Don't leave Raven." He pleaded. "You can't help me, I can feel it. There's nothing anybody can do, so just stay with me for now."

Raven's eyes burned with tears as she held them back. "Don't talk like that!" she hissed, putting her hand on the side of his face. "You'll make it Robin!"

"Raven, just promise me you won't get yourself hurt in here. Wait till the other Titans come…"

"Robin, stop it!" Raven shouted, finally crying. Tears ran down her cheeks. She picked up his upper half and cradled his head into her chest, stroking his hair and trying to quiet her now sobs. "I can't lose you Robin."

"Raven, please don't get so bent out of shape." Robin continued to whisper. Raven shook her head back and forth, pressing her face on the top of his head.

"Robin you don't get it!" she cried, pulling his face away to look at him. "You just can't die and leave me you just can't! I wouldn't be able to live!"

"Ok, now you're just exaggerating." He said with a roll of his perfect blue eyes.

"Robin! Please don't talk like that I need you! You can't die on me now!" she cried, looking at his eyes with her watery violet ones. She could feel her heart panging with pain. "**I love you**!!"

At this Robin's dull eyes suddenly perked up and he smiled up at her, his eyes shining.

"You always did, didn't you?" he asked. Raven nodded solemnly.

"I do love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." he replied, mimicking her action and putting his hand on her face as well. He pulled her head down and she brought her lips to his, kissing him lightly on his lips. Before she could continue it though she felt him gasp out and she felt his last dying breath. She pulled away and looked at his face and she crumpled. He was gone.

She looked at his face; his eyes still open staring up at her. Her sobs came out now fully and she used her index finger and middle finger to slowly and carefully closed them shut.

She now felt empty. Just like his eyes. The shininess had gone with him.

She clutched the dead body of her leader to her and cried some more on his cold bare chest.

Suddenly she heard a noise coming from behind her and she turned to see Slade approaching. She clutched Robin's body tighter and sobbed some more. But Slade wasn't alone.

With him were all the villains she and Robin had faced. They made a circle around her. She could pick out Michael Myers, The Grudge, Freddy, Jason, Poison Ivy, Dracula and Bloody Mary in the group. There were many other faces she could tell as well and bit her bottom lip. She was doomed.

She hid her face in Robin's chest and gritted her teeth together. She felt something inside of her suddenly that pulled at her, a force. She concentrated on that and let it overcome her. Her eyes turned white, the power surging through her going through Robin quickly before returning to her and then she looked up at all of the villains.

She gave out a blood – curling scream and the power emitted at them all. It engulfed them and they suddenly disappeared. The power returned back to Raven and she felt extremely tired. She collapsed on top of Robin and everything went black, her heart stopping.

* * *

End Chapter

Holy Batman was that intense!

I'm proud of myself with this. I hope it was long enough for most of you! I loved this chapter I thought it was pretty good… but you tell me what you think! The next chapter shall be the last, so I thank all of you now for all your kind words. I shall try to update soon once more before school starts again!

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


	26. Chapter 26: Conclusion

**This is the last and final chapter in this story.** I never knew I could possibly get this many reviews even ever for a story and yet it's happened with this one. Thank you one and all for this. I'm like honored. I've become a great known authoress cause of all my reviewers you all are the best. I really hope you enjoy how I ended this because I think it turned out quite well. :)

To all my newer anonymous reviewers, please stick with me still throughout the time of my new stories to come. Your kind words are so nice to hear. **And** to answer your question Derek, I'm single. Haha. Well onto the last and final chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans or Raven's emotions.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Conclusion**

"Oh no she's dead!"

"Shut up."

"Raven? Can you hear me?"

"See!?"

"She couldn't possibly be."

"Agreed."

Raven felt her head spinning and a throbbing pain centered in her chest. She couldn't comprehend why there was so much pain in heaven if she were dead. Or maybe… oh no maybe she was in hell. This was just great.

"**RAVEN**!" the voices all yelled at once and she made her eyes fly open, scared of what to see. She was a bit surprised to see six of her emotions standing around her. Well… more like above her since she was lying on the ground.

"What the… I… oh great I'm dead like you guys, aren't I?" Raven moaned as Intelligence and Brave helped her up. "Please tell me where we are, I can handle it."

Her emotions all shared similar confused glances before looking back to her.

"Raven, you aren't dead. Far from it actually even though you are a bit tired and drained of power." Intelligence piped up quickly.

"Yeah! It was so amazing!" Happy suddenly shouted, jumping into the air and sitting on the ground cross – legged. She smiled up at Raven.

"What they're all trying to say…" Love suddenly said, approaching Raven now. "Is that you did it." It was Raven's turn to look confused.

"Say what?"

Love grinned a true smile and took her shoulders in her hands. "You did it Raven! You got your powers back and destroyed all of the monsters after you! We're all back now. We're not dead in heaven or hell. We're in Nevermore."

Realization hit Raven so hard she felt like she needed to sit down and she leaned into Love, hugging her tightly.

"I… I did it. But what did I do?"

"You admitted your love for him." Love responded. Timid and Rage nodded in agreement behind her.

Raven suddenly gasped. "Oh no! I wasn't in time to save Robin!"

Glances traveled through all the emotions before back to Raven.

"Time to leave sweetie. But I'm proud of you. Really we all are. And we're not going to leave you again." Love finished as she let go of Raven. Raven nodded stiffly and felt herself slipping into the real world.

* * *

Raven dared not open her eyes until she took in everything she could sense/feel.

She could tell she was rolled up into a ball on something hard, her left arm across it and hanging off something and her right one above her, clutching something. She became aware of something wrapped around her waist, almost clinging to her. Her face was tilted to the side, her cheek pressed on something warm.

And she felt that something breathing.

Her eyes blew open and her head lifted up to meet Robin's blue eyes shining at her, a wide grin spread across his face. She was lying on him, his arm wrapped around her and the other behind his head as if relaxing. She became aware that they were also on the sofa. And she realized this in about 5 seconds before her position fluidly changed to straddling him so she could hug him.

"**ROBIN**!!" she shouted, wrapping her arms around his neck and clutching herself to him. "You're alive…" she started to cry softly. Robin stroked the back of her head and shushed her.

"Yeah Rae… you did it. You saved me… you saved yourself and unlocked the Tower you… you did everything." He told her with a huge grin. She wiped the tears away and sighed picking her head back up to look at him, putting his elbows on his chest and her head in her hands.

"And you're here…" she whispered, playing with a strand of his hair.

"And you love **ME**." He finished. She smiled down at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She responded nonchalantly. He chuckled. Before she could utter another word he brought her head down and left up where they had started, only now more passionate. Neither wanted to stop their hold on one another or the feeling of their lips but unfortunately people need to breath.

Only leaving his lips centimeters from hers, he whispered: "Do we want to continue this where we would have been? I can carry you if you like to my room."

Raven shivered, knowing she wanted that more then anything, but was absolutely exhausted still from just regaining her powers back. So she quickly cuddled up on top of him again into a ball, tightly wrapping an arm around his body and the other staying oh his chest like her head.

"I'm still exhausted Robin from last night. Perhaps we can just… sleep?"

Robin smiled down at her head and kissed the top of it. He kept both his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "As you wish my love."

And the two birds fell asleep once more in each other's arms.

* * *

"They're gonna **KILL US** for being so late!" Beast Boy hissed as they quietly tip toed through the door into the Tower finally. It was 5 a.m.

"Well **SOMEBODY** couldn't stop eating and drinking and then go **SO** wasted we couldn't possibly bring him home to Robin and Raven. Oh, and **THEN** he tries to start feeling up one of his best friends night dress… yeah real smooth." Cyborg went through the night quickly, glaring at Beast Boy, as was Starfire, only with a blush on her cheeks. Beast Boy groaned.

"How many times do I have to say sorry?" he asked as they approached the Main Room. "I'm sorry Star for getting horny, I'm sorry Cy for taking forever and I'm sorry to Robin and Raven for being late! Happy?"

"Yes." They said in unison and opened the doors to the Main Room. They saw nobody.

"That's odd, they should…" Cyborg started before they all heard light snoring coming from the sofa. Beast Boy put his finger to his mouth to say 'stay quiet' and the trio walked up to the sofa and had to cover their mouths to keep from screaming out with laughter.

There they saw Robin and Raven in the same position they had been the whole time with each other. Beast Boy snickered and got a camera out of nowhere and took a picture.

The flash suddenly made the two Titans eyes fly open and they looked at the other three that were sheepishly stepping away. At first they were relieved.

"You guys are back." Raven said with a smile on her face. Then she turned and glared at Beast Boy. "And you're about to die."

The trio yelped and quickly took off out of the Main Room. Robin chuckled.

"You aren't really going to kill them right now are you?" he asked, tightening his grip on her.

"I'm still tired but I'd like to." She said, grinning at him.

"Well then how about we go back to sleep and in a couple hours we go find them. And afterwards we can conveniently find my room…" he trailed off.

"Sounds perfect to me." Raven said with an even bigger grin. She traced his lips with her finger. "Besides, they could use the head start."

It was Robin's turn to laugh and smile. "That's my girl."

With that she seized his lips for a kiss once more before resting on his chest and falling asleep, absolutely content.

* * *

"Oh I do love how this all turned out, even though there were a few speed bumps in the way of it." Intelligence said, smiling a bit.

"I am too, obviously." Love answered from beside her, smirking. "This is perfect."

"Yes, I do see what you were saying before about all this from the beginning. I'm liking this much better now with you around we're actually in more control then ever before. It's remarkable." Intelligence put in. "But…"

"But what?" Love asked.

"I'm trying to think where Happy could possibly be. I mean, the other emotions are usually off doing their own thing but after something like this that's well good she's usually dancing around me celebrating and annoying me to death. Something along those lines." Intelligence elaborated.

As if on cue Brave, Happy and Timid all fell from the sky at the same time dressed up as Charlie's Angels in leather and all. Brave and Happy started prancing around while Timid hid under her cloak with the clothes sticking out, absolutely mortified. Music suddenly started playing from the movie.

"Time to celebrate!!" Happy declared before joining Brave, the two having the time of their lives it seemed. Intelligence's sweat dropped and Love looked at them with one eye - brow raised.

"Do I even want to know what they're doing?" she asked, turning to Intelligence who sighed.

"No… you don't." she responded before looking back to her and smiling. "But you're going to be here for a while with us I can tell, so you'll get use to it."

Love grinned at her new comrade. "That sounds… lovely."

* * *

**THE END**

**It's** **over**. **Finally over**.

I loved this story and I'm so glad I had the opportunity to write it out. I thank all of you, my reviewers. You are all truly what keep me going. If not for you, I would have quit my stories long ago. So give yourselves a cookie for this. Hopefully you'll see my newest story, called _'If I Never Knew You' _up soon. I have tons of other stories planned as well, so please don't loss any faith in me. :)

Well there isn't really anything else to say here besides I hope you enjoyed it, especially how I ended it. I couldn't possibly keep them dead for their friends to find, which would have been mean. And after all the horror they've been through I think that they decided a happy ending in this story right here. I hope you all agree. So till next time, hugs and kisses…

**-darkgirlravengrayson14**


End file.
